


The Dumbledore-Grindelwald Family

by inawritingfrenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Courting Rituals, Extended Families, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Tapestry, Friendship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Zeus Black, Zeus Black/ Tom Riddle - Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawritingfrenzy/pseuds/inawritingfrenzy
Summary: Albus Dumbledore makes a different decision after his visit to Wool's Orphanage.(This is an ongoing work. I write every chapter conclusively so that even if I drop the fic at one point, it doesn't seem incomplete. As of now, I am working on the next chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

Gellert looked up from the dark ball of energy to see his partner stand there with an odd twinkle in his eyes. He knew all of Albus' twinkles. This was the 'I am going to convince you to follow my mad plan' twinkle. Gellert raised an eyebrow and Albus had the decency to blush. It was a wonder that he could make the greatest light wizard of all time blush like a teen before him and he revelled in it. Albus was his one saving grace no matter what he spouted sometimes about Albus destroying his career as a dark lord.

"I thought you were out recruiting dunderheads to attend that insipid school of yours," said Gellert.

"I was," said Albus sighing.

Gellert looked at Albus impatiently.

"I met this boy-

"Don't tell me I have to become a genocidal megalomaniac again” 

It was Albus' turn to roll his eyes as he got to Gellert and took his hand. 

"He is 11 and my new student," said Albus.

Gellert looked at him.

"He is the last Gaunt, the Slytherin heir," said Albus. Gellert sighed.

"I see and that has you worried," said Gellert.

Albus told him everything that happened in the orphanage. 

"There is cause for worry," said Gellert.

"I went to Trelawney after that," said Albus.  
Gellert looked at him.

"It is not good, Gellert. I - he will turn to be the deadliest dark lord in the history of the earth. He is such a small boy, too fragile to grow into a - he makes Horcruxes," said Albus, worried. 

"But that is just one future," said Gellert.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about," said Albus and looked at Gellert.

"You want to take him in," said Gellert.

Albus looked at him worried. He hoped Gellert wouldn't object. 

"Fine, we will take him in," said Gellert after much thought.

Albus smiled and hugged Gellert who brought his arm around him. Gellert was so glad that he stopped his power trip when he did. He remembers Albus walking into Nurmengard one day. He had simply thrown a glare his way and occupied a room in the house. He would never kick Albus out of his house and then, he watched as his followers showed the same respect to Albus that they did to him, well, the sane ones.

Lestrange and Albus became friends and he convinced her to go back to her muggle man. He had been furious and finally confronted Albus who just sat there calmly sipping a tea inside his shield as he threw curses left and right. Nothing deadly, he can never curse Albus like that. He may not have loved Albus as he did but he knew that Albus' love for him was true. He can never hurt the one person who actually loves him on this miserable earth.

After he was done cursing, he had looked at Albus in fury demanding answers.

"Alas, I didn't like seeing that lovely woman hanging around you much when she has a perfectly fine muggle boyfriend and a wonderful family to go back to," Albus said.

Gellert was shocked. He just looked at Albus who was looking at him challengingly.

He realised that Albus did not think he was capable of doing the evil he is aiming to commit. Or at least Albus thinks, he won't. And, Albus Dumbledore was jealous. He felt threatened.

Gellert had looked at Albus who glared at him and all Gellert could do was grab Albus and kiss him. Rest is history. He pleaded guilty of all the charges one year later and had a prison term of one year, where Albus found a way to be with him while as far as the rest of the wizarding world know he was on a trip. He was on house arrest another five years. He was now thankful that he did not become a mass murderer. He was so very thankful.

They were both 45 now. Very young among wizards. Not even middle age. They had the health and wealth to bring up a child. 

"We are not turning him into a dark arts prodigy," said Albus as if he can read Gellert.

"Well, fine, best of both," said Gellert.

"That I can agree with," said Albus looking at Gellert.

"He didn't like me much. But you, on the other hand, he will adore," said Albus, a bit sadly.

"Well, I didn't like you much in the beginning either, now look where we are," said Gellert.

\------------

The journey back to the Wool’s orphanage was not difficult, except both men wore suits knowing that they will have to meet muggle authorities.

Mrs Cole was not a bad woman. She was kind and caring in her own way. Gellert was not impressed with the building. The other children playing around looked sick and starved. He sighed. He had enough wealth as it is that generations can not work and live like kings. He was richer than the Malfoys or any other posh European.

They waited for Mrs Cole to take in the depth and seriousness of their demand as she sat there shocked.

\-------------

Tom scowled. He knew he was special. It was these stupid people who did not see it. At least people in this new school will see him for what he is, a powerful wizard. He did not like the professor much. The man was looking at him with something akin to suspicion. However, the thought of coming back to this place where no one understands him for another few years was a terrible thought. He hated these kids here who laughed at him, made fun of him.

“Tom, you have two visitors,” said Mrs Cole, with a small smile.

Tom was surprised. Till yesterday, he did not have any visitors and all of a sudden, there are two more.

Tom followed her downstairs.

One was Mr Dumbledore. The other man was looking at him and Tom felt like the man was looking through him.

“Tom,” smiled Dumbledore.

“What happened professor?” he asked with trepidation. Were they going to deny him a place.

“We are here with an offer for you,” said the other man.

“Who are you,sir?” asked Tom.

“Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald,” said the man.

“What is the offer?” asked Tom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore use the wand and soon it was as if Mrs Cole was not part of the conversation even though she was standing there.

“You are new to the wizarding world and traversing it is going to be difficult, especially a brilliant youngling like you. I and Albus, we are looking to adopt you, if you would let us,” said Gellert. Albus rolled his eyes at the man. He looked every bit as charming as he did when they were 16 and the man convinced him of the greater good.

Tom was shocked. Two things, no everything Grindelwald said shocked him.

“What do you want in return?” asked Tom, because there was always a price. Nothing was ever given to him for free.

“Nothing. Just let us pamper you a bit, let us take care of you and do things for you,” said Gellert.

“I can take care of myself,” said Tom stubbornly.

“That may be. But, having two adults is a bonus,” said Gellert.

“He doesn't like me,” said Tom nodding to Dumbledore.

Albus was shocked.

He walked over to the child who was looking at him suspiciously.

“I am sorry if I made you feel that way. As a young kid with so much control over your magic you did unsettle me a bit. I have no dislike for you. In fact, I would like it if you will agree to be our son,” said Dumbledore.

“Can two men have-” Tom looked uncertain.

“In wizarding world? Yes. We do not discourage same sex relationships because only a relationship of love can strengthen the wizards's core. Being homophobic will be detrimental to the magical society,” said Dumbledore.

“Interesting, they call them fags here and even kill them. I have heard,” said Tom.

“Well, sad things, these muggles,” sneered Gellert. 

“Gellert,” said Albus sternly.

“Yeah, yeah, all are human beings who deserve to live yadayada,” scowled Gellert and looked at Tom.

“They can do whatever they want, live or die. But it's not like I have to care about them,” said Gellert and sighed. Tom's eyes lit up. Inside the deep dark hollowness in the boy's eyes there was a fire of elation. There was someone he could relate to. 

Albus looked between the two and wondered what he was getting himself into. 

Tom looked at Albus and saw the exasperated look and smirked.

“Yes, I would like to be adopted,” said Tom.

Gellert and Albus looked at each other.

They relieved Mrs Cole from the distraction charm and did the primary paper filings.

Albus looked at Tom and smiled.

“We will come in the morning and take you on an outing to the wizarding areas,” said Albus.

Tom nodded trying not to show his excitement.

“Also, we brought you an owl. It's Albus’. You can use him till we get you a new one,” said Gellert. Albus explained how owl post worked to Tom and then both men hid the owl cage with charms in Tom's room so that only he can see it. 

If Tom was bewildered,he did not show it.

\---------------

Gellert looked at Albus as they walked into their house.

“You were right,” said Gellert sighing as he sat down, face on his hand.

“You are upset,” said Albus sitting down next to him.

“He- He is way too young to have such darkness in him. The upbringing is abominable. Is that how they treasure kids among muggles,” said Gellert.

“There are a lot of children there,” said Albus.

Gellert nodded looking thoughtful.

\----------------

Tom sat staring at the cage, wondering if it was all a dream. He thought the professor hated him. He was still not sure. However, there was no denying it, it is true. They were here. And the Grindelwald man, he was okay.

\----------------

Tom was surprised when the men did come to pick him up as promised. He dressed quickly and got down. Both men desired to spare his pride and did not ask him the obvious. Did he not think that they would come.

“Where are we going?” asked Tom.

“We thought, exposing you to magical world little by little is the best way to go rather than excite you with all the fuss of diagon alley,” said Albus.

“It's Appleby, a small wizarding settlement. They have a quidditch team,” said Gellert. Albus chuckled. Not many knew that Gellert absolutely adored quidditch. Among the English teams, he liked the Appleby Arrows which is why this is their first destination.

“What is quidditch?” asked Tom giving them a look which said old men are crazy. 

Gellert explained as Albus listened amused.

“And Appleby is one of the best teams to ever play- Gellert went on.

“Ahahah, let's not corrupt him and cloud his judgement. I am sure he can figure out the better team for himself,” said Albus. Tom puffed out his chest at that which both men noticed. It was a small victory though it came unintentionally. Appleby's shopping area was small, but still had so many wonders to keep Tom interested.

“I think we should buy him Bathilda's book first,” said Gellert watching the kid who was watching the moving photographs with barely concealed awe.

“Good idea,” said Albus and walked into the book store as Gellert kept watch. Gellert watched as little Tom took in every simple detail of the village. He was looking surprised at the crowd moving in the far end of the street.

Albus was back with the gift. Tom walked over to them with a lot of questions.

“We will have lunch and discuss them?” asked Albus.

Tom nodded. The soon to be family of three sat around and ordered food. Tom was hesitant but ordered a wizarding meal.

After the lunch and dessert that followed, Tom fired questions left and right. Both men answered them patiently.

“So, what do you think about watching a quidditch match live?” asked Albus.

Tom was not sure if he wanted to see it. But he needed to see it just to know about everything in the wizarding world. Be it quidditch.

He nodded.

All three walked to the ground and Tom could feel the magic around the two grown men. It was as if everyone got their attention deflected off them.

Tom however focussed on others. He saw all sorts of people wearing ‘robes’. Some of them really seemed silly. He was looking forward to wearing suits as a grown man.

“Most Appleby fans and wizards living in this area agree that the Arrow's most glorious hour, was of their 1932 defeat of the Vratsa Vultures in a sixteen-day match, earning the European Cup for the only known time,” said Gellert as they stepped in.

“16 days?” asked Tom and was soon given answers by them. Tom must say he liked the game. Especially he liked the beaters. The way they smash the bludgers showed so much power. However, it was the sneaky seekers who caught his attention. They are cautious, cunning observers, just like Tom. He wouldn't mind trying to be a seeker. It will be a challenge to him.

\----------------

Tom was on his second visit to the wizarding world the next day. They went to Ottery St Catchpole. Tom saw how wizards were living. He could hear the sound of kids even from the hill as he looked at a small house tucked in another hill.

“Ah, the Weasley's. Septimius is going to join you in your class,” said Albus.

“He is going to be like all others,” said Tom and turned away. He was not going to get his hopes up.

“Maybe, Maybe not. But you will have friends my child. No son of Gellert Grindelwald would fail to charm people. See, I have Albus doing my bidding,” said Gellert. Tom was almost amused seeing the exasperated look Albus was giving Gellert. 

However, it was the use of the word son that left Tom silent for the rest of the trip. As they dropped him back at the orphanage, Tom looked at Albus.

“What is your favourite quidditch team?” asked Tom.

“Puddlemere United,” said Albus.

“Can we see them play next?” asked Tom.

“Wow, played you right. Okay, we can but that is only next week,” said Gellert and ruffled Tom's hair earning himself a glare. Grindelwald just winked at the furious boy.

\---------------

They had said that they will be busy the following few days and to write to them if there was anything he needed. Tom was feeling so suffocated in the room. He wanted to be out there in Appleby or in Ottery St Catchpole or the numerous other places where he can just blow out his anger and no one will call him a freak. He would never admit it, but he was feeling a little scared of being left behind. 

He took a parchment and wrote.

Respected Mr Grindelwald and Mr Dumbledore,

I have finished reading Hogwarts A History, I need something more challenging. 

Tom

There that did not give away anything.

\--------------

Gellert gave tea to a very tired Albus who was back from a mission for the stupid ministry. He hated it when they used Albus for his power. Ofcourse, Gellert would never leave him alone. The ministry fools did not know that he has ways of remaining invisible that fly above their radar.

They saw the owl flying in and both cast worried glances at each other. They took it and Gellert almost smiled reading it.

“Our ward is missing us,” said Gellert handing over the letter to Albus who smiled.

“I was thinking, we should give him different perspectives of history. The old and the modern,” said Albus.

“Yes and then about the other races,” said Gellert. They got five books the next day. Two were history books. The next one's were about werewolves, goblins and house elves.

“That should do,” said Gellert approvingly. They were buying it rather than borrowing him books because they wanted Tom to keep every book he read and treasure the knowledge and obviously because they could afford it.

“We can't keep on living in the two room cottage when we have another person living with us. When we are making a family,” said Albus.

“True. I was thinking, we can make something new. Your house gives you bad memories and mine- well, it is a castle that brings back by foolish days. Let's make something in my land in Ilkley,” said Gellert.

Albus and Gellert sent all the books to Tom with a detailed letter on what happened. That Albus was needed by the ministry, Gellert accompanied and that they would visit as soon as they set the living arrangements.

The making of a wizarding space was easy. You just need to know the correct spell works. Both wizards knew it. However, as they stood looking at the empty spot they cleared for the house, both were not able to go through with it.

“I think Tom should be here. This is going to be his house in future,” said Albus.

“Yes, let us go get the brat,” said Gellert.

\------------

Tom read through the letter again and again. It felt like Albus was being used by the ministry and he did not like it one bit. He has already finished a book staying up at night and was now reading the letter. The knock on the door was unexpected.

“Mrs Cole- 

“Let's not finish whatever lie you were going to say, get dressed and Albus is waiting downstairs,” said an amused Gellert.

Tom looked up and was shocked.

“You are here,” he said , the stoic, unaffected mask back on.

“Yes, because we want your inputs. Now do you want me to get you dressed,” asked Gellert. Tom glared at him and his magic shut the door on Gellert's face with a satisfying thud.

Tom tried not to be smug as he walked out and Gellert looked at him narrow eyed.

Albus was chatting with Mrs Cole. They were to attend a meeting with the authorities soon and she was giving tips.

Albus beamed as he saw Gellert and Tom coming down. He can see both were irritated with each other.

“Did you have breakfast?” asked Albus.

Tom shrugged.

“Tom refused to come out of his room,” said Mrs Cole.

“Well, he is a child. But making him eat is your job,” snapped Gellert. He took hold of Tom's hand and walked out.

Albus looked at Mrs Cole disappointedly and walked out. No one spoke till all three settled in for Tom's breakfast at a local shop.

“What's wrong? What are you both irritated about?” asked Albus placing a hand on both of them.

“He slammed the door in my face,” said Gellert.

“I was angry,” said Tom.

“But you know what you did was wrong, do you not?” asked Albus.

Tom looked down.

“Yes” he said.

“Good”

“Apologise now,” said Albus 

Tom looked at Gellert.

“I am sorry,” he said.

Gellert nodded.

“Also, we want you to have proper food. There will be no more skipping meals,” said Albus.

“Okay,” said Tom.

\------

Tom was surprised when Gellert took his hand as they walked out. He thought the man was angry at him. Albus took the other hand too.

“We have something to talk to you about,” said Albus.

“You are not adopting me isn't that it?” snapped Tom throwing their hands away and turning on them.

“You have found perfect kid, you don't want someone odd and freakish as me, right? Isn't that why you both ignored me for four days,” said Tom, his eyes losing all the light it had gained during his time with both men.

Both men exchanged looks and squat down on both sides of the child and took both his hands though he resisted.

“We were away on work. But we understand it distressed you and it won't happen again. We will make sure you are aware of what is going on,” said Albus.

“As of today, we were actually planning on setting up our house. Then we thought you should also be able to give inputs on the house we are building,” said Gellert.

“We are building a house?” asked Tom, shocked.

“Yes and you are going to decide what you want,” said Albus.

“I get my own room?” asked Tom

“Of course,” said both together. Tom let them both hug him and drop a kiss each on his forehead and ever went through the indignity of his hair being ruffled. He looked at them.

“So you both want me to be your son and not those perfect kids,” asked Tom.

“Tom, I think we need each other. We need you to light up our lives and you need us to protect you and guide you,” said Gellert.

“Also, we will be making a family. You, me and your father. If you want, in future we can also have more siblings. You will have a bigger family,” said Albus.

“In future,” said Tom and let Albus hug him.

Gellert smirked as all three of them apparated to Ilkley. No one spoke about Gellert being addressed the father.

\-----------

Tom looked at the estate. It was huge. No nosy neighbours. 

“So, what kind of house would you prefer? I grew up in a castle, was shuttled across many places and Albus grew up in a mansion. We both were living in a cottage. So, what sort of house would you prefer,” asked Gellert.

“If we want a big family we will need a big house,” said Tom like he was talking to a child. Albus snorted as Gellert scowled.

“Yes, sir Tom,” said Gellert making Tom look at Gellert like he was a child again.

“A mansion,” said Albus.

They drew many patterns in the air and almost 50 designs appeared. 

Tom picked the one with an inner courtyard.

They built around it. The house had some 30 rooms, a library, a potion lab and a stable. They made a rough structure. Tom watched having his meal of beans as his soon to be parents were joined by some architects who helped. It was not a one day work. They came back and took him to the location every day. Tom has already picked his room. It was closer to his parents’ room but not too close and gave a good view of the estate. He has also taken time to look around the estate. They had acres and acres of land lying about.

Gellert already told him about the importance of the land. It is a magical property and has been in his family for centuries. Albus saw them deep in conversation with Tom unconsciously leaning towards Gellert who also sat leaning on the tree under which they sat.

“What would you like to have in the grounds? We have already decided on the herb garden, cultivating potions ingredients and a greenhouse. Of course the stable also. I would like to have a few flying horses,” said Gellert.

“I want a pet zoo,” said Tom.

“Pets?” asked Albus.

Tom nodded.

“How about we get you one pet and see how you take care of him/ her and decide after that?” asked Albus.

“That's fair,” said Tom as the owl was not his. But he still took care of her. She was a great companion.

“Do I have to go back to the orphanage?” asked Tom.

“Maybe two more days. We have spoken to the muggle authorities. Tomorrow they will speak to you and then we can take you home. However, we will have to adopt you magically too. That may take a few days however, that won't affect your stay with us,” said Gellert.

Tom nodded. 

“How about we go for a quidditch match tomorrow. The Wimbourne wasps are playing. We can let the architect's do their job and we will come back and think about the interior furnishings,” said Albus.

Tom tried not to jump of excitement like an idiot child and nodded stoically.

\--------------

Tom was taking notes in the quidditch stands. He had already made his notes on Appleby Arrows, Chudley Cannons, Puddlemere United and Montrose Magpies from the last two games. Today Wimbourne was playing Ballycastle Bats. Tom is yet to decide on a favorite team. 

“They play defensive game, foolish tactic. Quidditch is not a defensive sport,” said Tom and Albus looked at Tom like he has heard that sentence before. Tom looked behind to see a very smug Gellert smirking at Albus who groaned.

Tom wanted to laugh for some reason. But he did not. 

\----------------

The muggle adoption went fine. Tom was so glad when he stepped out of the orphanage. There was nothing on this earth that can make him go back there again. Nothing. 

They soon stood outside a small cottage. Tom did not mind. It was kind of cute. Aggh, he is using stupid words now.

“Come on, let us get inside,” said Albus and they did. Gellert showed him the second bedroom and then deposited Tom's luggage in there.

“We need to buy you more clothes,” said Albus.

Gellert nodded.

“And a haircut,” said Gellert.

\------------------

Tom liked the hair cut. He also liked his new muggle clothes. His haircut was similar to that of Gellert. Tom realised Gellert can be more of a child than him at times and had to admire Albus's patience.

Gellert had told him about the Gaunts. He knew his uncle was alive. But he detested people who lived like pigs. They had silently shown him around Little Hangleton. He saw the riddle house. It was big but he also knew that his biological father might not know about his existence. He knew his mother had used a love potion on the muggle man.

He was so glad that they told him. That they trusted him to understand. Tom did not take trust for granted. Not many people have trusted him and he was not going to let down his parents.

All three of them had stood as they watched Tom Riddle Sr carry around a baby in his arms as he walked around the lawn. They saw the man's eye lock on the Gaunt House and freeze for a second and look away. He was scared of them. Who wouldn't be after all he went through ?

“Can we go home now?” asked Tom, realising what he said only after his parents side along apparated him to their house.

Albus picked him up and Tom did not fight him. He was rigid for sometime before giving in and hugging Albus tight as the man carried him around, telling him a happy story about a boy named Harry Potter who had a Nimbus broom, who flew on a flying car to his school along with his friend Ron Weasley.

Gellert sat and watched for some time. Then he conjured a camera and took a photo.

\------------

Tom was a bit ashamed when he woke up tucked in, in his room. He remembers clinging to Albus like a baby. His eyes burned remembering it. Gellert walked in with tea and saw his son crying. He put down the tea and sat near the child and scooped him into his arms. Tom struggled and kicked and shouted all sort of shit before going limp and hugging Gellert tight.

“I don't want to be clingy,” said Tom.

“You are not clingy. We like being depended upon,” said Albus from the door.

“No one likes it. All the nurses in the orphanage hated it,” said Tom vehemently.

“Well, they are stupid nurses. We on the other hand are your parents and you are our only son,” said Albus.

Tom looked pacified at that.

“So it's okay?” asked Tom.

Both men nodded.

“Do you know that even after coming off age, most wizarding kids stay with their family,” said Albus.

“They do. Family is very precious for us. With these many little wizards and witches left, we all tend to stick together,” said Gellert.

“Where are your parents?” asked Tom.

“Mine are dead. Though I have a sister Arianna and a brother Aberforth. He will love you. She will too. And to answer your question, we don't live together because something horrible happened in the past,” said Albus.

“And you?” asked Tom looking at Gellert who looked down.

“I do have a family. I was disowned by them and my great aunt took me in,” said Gellert.

“Oh, why did they disown you,” asked Tom.

“My parents were kind souls. I - I ended up hurting a lot of people. They couldn't bear to look at what I had done and banished me,” said Gellert.

“How about we let father be on his own for a bit and join us at the breakfast table,” asked Albus carrying Tom in his arms. Tom was little for an eleven year old.

“Tom,” said Albus.

“He misses them? But they threw him away,” said Tom worried.

“But they are still his parents and they love him and he does love them. That's how family works,” said Albus.

“Hmm,” said a thoughtful Tom. Both waited for Gellert who joined them. They had breakfast and left for the ministry. Tom watched in awe as wizards and witches respectfully moved away from his parents’ side. Some in fear too, but mostly respect.

He saw the lady whom they approached do the same. She asked Tom some questions and then looked up the wizarding relative who is evidently incapable of taking care of Tom. She spoke to Tom for a bit.

They left ministry that day as a family. He was now the son of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore.

\---------------

The parents decided it was time for Tom to meet his other family members. They decided to visit Hogsmeade first. 

Aberforth was serving some travelling groups while the three walked in. He saw who was standing at his doorstep and growled.

“To what do I owe this displeasure,” asked Aberforth as he poured both of their favorite drink, yet to notice the kid.

“Actually, we came here so that you can meet your nephew,” said Gellert taking his drink.

“Nephew, Please tell me you both did not find a way to procreate and made a mini you,” said Aberforth.

“We did not, fear not. This here is Tom. Tom, meet Uncle Aberforth,” said Albus lifting Tom so that Aberforth can see the kid.

“Good lord. We are taking this to my cottage,” he said and led the way. Aberforth did not take his eyes off Tom all the while.

“Also, meet Arianna,” said Aberforth and a transparent being came forward. Tom was surprised.

“She looks like a ghost,” said Tom.

“I am a ghost, as you put it little one. You must be Tom Marvolo Riddle Dumbledore- Grindelwald. You are famous among the ghosts,” said Arianna.

“Me?” asked Tom, leaning towards Albus knowing he will protect him if something went wrong.

“You know you are the heir of Slytherin right?” asked Arianna.

Tom nodded.

“Well, Slytherin's son is a ghost. Bloody Baron. He says how Al said you are faring so well and how proud Albus Dumbledore is of you which must mean the heir is doing something right,” said Arianna.

Tom looked at Albus who was looking at Arianna rebukingly. But she gave a small laugh and went through Gellert who scowled.

“That's cold as you very well know,” said Gellert.

“Chill, brother in law,” said Arianna.

“ The way you pester me, one would think you are my sister and not theirs,” said Gellert.

“You are so easy to mess with,” smirked Arianna. 

“Be a good boy love. Aunt will always be a call away. Just call Aunt Arianna and I will be there,” said Arianna.

Tom nodded, not knowing what to say.

“So there are actual ghosts?” asked Tom.

“Let me tell him all about it while you men finish the drink,” said Aberforth and led Tom to the corridor. They listened to Aberforth telling him all about ghosts as they sat there holding each other. Every appearance of Arianna often left them vulnerable. No matter how many times Arianna said that it was her magic that killed her, they just couldn't believe it.

Then Aberforth was telling him about Hogsmeade and the various shops, the history of the place and how close Hogwarts is. He also told him some stories about the Dumbledore family.

“How did aunt Arianna die?” asked Tom.

Aberforth breathed in and out. It was a difficult question but he knew he would have to give an unbiased answer. He looked at the two parents and then sighed seeing them give the go signal. Aberforth told him.

Tom was silent as they reached home. He saw both his parents were worried and he can understand why. He did not want them to be upset. He kind of liked them both. 

In the morning, he walked over and climbed on the sofa and sat between them. 

“I would believe Aunt Arianna. Logically, since she is a spirit she could have blamed you easily if that were the case. I read about spirits,” said Tom looking at them both.

“How did you get to the top shelf?” asked Gellert amused.

Tom looked down.

“I climbed up,” said Tom truthfully. He had climbed up after looking at the library listing.

Gellert hugged him close.

“You shouldn't have done that, but, thank you,” said Gellert.

Albus nodded.

“We appreciate it but you could have fallen. So, we will have to ground you for a day,” said Albus dropping a kiss on Tom's forehead.

Tom nodded.

“How about I make pancakes for breakfast?” asked Gellert.

Tom nodded trying not to be too eager. He loved pancakes.

\--------------

It has been a month and a half since Tom met both Albus and Gellert, his parents. He trusted them both. They have never hid much from him. While he was not naive to think that they did not hide anything at all from him, he knew they would always say everything important.

They were going to have the housewarming soon. But before that his parents were arguing about interior designing. He almost groaned but thankfully did not do anything that disgraceful. 

“Can you both stop it,” said Tom looking at them both witheringly.

“Okay,” said Albus and sat down. Gellert scowled but he too sat down.

“How about I pick the living room and other rooms while you both can pick your personal rooms,” said Tom.

“Okay,” both parents agreed.

\------------

Tom sighed and called up Arianne and wrote a letter to Aberforth. He needed help. With their help, Tom decided the type of things he would want. Ofcourse, limited input on the designing part from Aberforth given the state of the pub, still. They also hired a wizarding interior designer. It took them three days. Tom was satisfied with the house and let his parents see it. 

Both did not have much to argue about. They just sighed and held Tom close, proudly. Tom loved his room in the new house. He decided that he wanted a dark Prussian blue paint and had black furniture giving the room a different look. His parents did not object.

Tom beamed when he was taken to the part of Hogsmeade from where he can see Hogwarts. 

“It's beautiful,” said Tom.

“It is,” said Albus.

“I have spoken to the headmaster and made sure that you can stay in my chambers when you wish to. Also, you are not to tell your friends of the privilege,” said Albus.

“Will we not see father till Halloween?” asked Tom crestfallen. That was the first time he addressed Gellert as father.

“We will see him every weekend. We will go home every weekend,” said Albus. Gellert lifted Tom and carried him on their journey to Hogwarts. Tom did not care that he was being a baby. He did not want to be away from Father. Why can't he have his father also with him.

Albus and Gellert could sense the pain. Both looked at each other.

“You know, teachers of Hogwarts have a living quarters where the family is also allowed in Hogsmeade. Before now, Albus has not made use of it. But, we were thinking maybe we can use it during the weekdays. You can come see me with your dad on most days,” said Gellert.

Tom looked mollified at that but just cuddled himself closer to his Father. He was almost animose towards the Headmaster who had no clue why the kid hated him.

“Why is your son glaring at me like I took his favorite toy away?” asked  
Armando.

“He is not happy with being away from Gellert,” said Albus.

“And, I thought you were mad to miss Grindelwald while at work,” said Armando.

Albus glared at him.

“Dad,” screeched Tom from outside, his first time calling him so and Albus knew Tom was establishing his team against his enemy Dippet.

As Albus reached the door, Dippet sighed and said, “You can tell your Grindelwald that there is a vacancy for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Position. If you think that you can have a hold on him that is,” said Dippet.

Albus looked at Dippet.

“I trust you. Go on,” said Dippet.

Albus walked out after nodding.

\------------

Gellert ran his hand through Albus's hair. He was resting his head on Gellert’s shoulder.

“So, you and your stupid Headmaster thinks I am qualified and sane enough to teach children Defence Against Dark Arts?” asked Gellert.

Albus did not say anything.

“Okay. If it means I get to see you and Tom every day, I would even assist that nutter Kettleburn in Care of Magical Creatures,” said Gellert.

Albus just hugged him tighter.

“I never liked leaving you alone for the better part of a week,” said Albus.

“Neither did I,” said Gellert.

\--------------

Tom was like a child high on candies next day. The news was well received. All his trained mask was in shambles when he was around family. Aberforth and he baked a cake as celebration.

“You know, Tom is curious about his grandparents, the living pair. Maybe try and get in touch?” asked Aberforth. Albus looked at Gellert who nodded thoughtfully.

Tom was sharing the cake with a few of the kids in the lane. Though he did not like them, his parents had taught him that sharing is good. So he will do it at times.

\-----------

Padre and Madre

This is Gellert. I am , as you might know, now with Albus. We recently adopted a child. His name is Tom. You are his only set of grandparents. He would like to meet you lot. I would not expect you to forgive me. But I request that you consider the plea for your grandson's sake.

GG

In the countryside of Spain, an owl flew down to a castle. The guards took the letter to the baron. The man opened the letter. Debra Grindelwald stepped closer to her husband to read the missive. It was from her son, her eldest. He knew Gellert was now settled down and has left his old ways, mostly. The thing was, they did not know how to approach him after that.

Machelon Grindelwald looked at his wife.

“A grandson. After all it is Gellert who did give us our first grandson,” said Machelon.

“Did someone say Gellert,” asked a voice from the room, poking his head out.

“We did speak of your older brother Gaen,” said Debra. Gaen was the youngest and 20. He has only seen Gellert once. They had banished their son long back.

“Are we finally getting to see my brother again?” asked Gaia, Gellert's sister.

“Don't act like you did not use to visit him often when he was around,” said Machelon.

Gaia scowled.

“So the prodigal son returns?” scoffed Gabriel, Gellert's immediate younger brother.

“He adopted, Gabriel,” said Debra.

“What?” asked Gabriel.

“Yeah, exactly my thought. I can see Albus affecting him positively. Good lad that. But, adopting a kid? I must say, my son has changed a lot from the selfish boy he was,” said Machelon.

“I would spare judgement till we meet them?” said Gabriel.

“You are also meeting him? I thought you said I will never lay my eyes on that traitor again,” said Gaen.

“Do shut up Gaen,” said Gabriel.

Gaen just scowled. Grace, the middle sister came down hearing all this and hugged their dad. 

“Thank you. When are we leaving for England?” asked Grace.

“I was thinking I will invite the three of them here,” said Machelon.

\-------------

Gellert,

I expect you and your family to visit us before the summer ends. Your mom and sisters and Gaen are excited. Gabriel says he is sparing judgement till he meets you. I, on the other hand, just want to see my first born and what he has made for himself.

Love  
Padre.

Albus held Gellert as the man sat like a stone. When the teardrop did fall, Albus wiped them. Tom was sitting on the sofa and even though he was acting like he was reading, he was observing his parents.

“May I see the letter Father,” asked Tom.

Gellert gave him a smile and nodded. Tom read through the letter.

“These are good things. Why are you crying?” asked Tom.

“He is crying because he is happy,” said Albus. Tom climbed on the bigger sofa and stuck like a koala to Albus's side.

“I thought we cried when we are sad,” said Tom.

“People cry when they are sad too. Adult thing,” said Albus.

“Weird, adults,” said Tom as he slowly gave into exhaustion and fell asleep on Albus's lap.

Both men looked at their son and just sat there. Glad for the moment.

\------------

Gellert was worried. Tom held his hand and Albus held the other. They were a team, no matter what.

They took a portkey to Spain. Tom saw the castle and gasped.

“It's big,” said Tom.

“Yeah,” said Gellert, sheepishly.

Tom looked at Albus who gave in with a smile and picked him up. He did not want to be seen as a baby. But he liked being carried by his parents.

They reached the doorsteps and Gellert waved his hand and a magical energy swirled and went into the house. The door was open in a moment and there stood his sisters. They threw themselves at Gellert.

They fussed over Albus and Tom and led them in. Then, Debra walked in and she rushed to their side, quite majestically. She hugged her son, son-in-law and grandchild. Machelon went for a more restrained greeting.

Gellert then felt a body crash on him. A teen looked at him shly. 

“Merlin Gae, you have grown so much,” said Gellert hugging his twenty year old brother who looked no older than fifteen. Gae always write letters to Gellert and Gellert would always respond with equal enthusiasm. 

“Hey little one,” Gae smiled at Tom after giving a hug to Albus.

Tom looked at him, his nose in the air, at being called little one.

“It is fun to be the little one. We get pampered,” said Gaen and picked up Tom who finally gave in and smiled.

Debra has cornered Albus along with the sisters, asking questions left and right.

Gellert looked on.

“You chose well,” said Machelon.

Gellert looked at his father.

“I almost let it go. Albus is stubborn,” said Gellert.

“Good thing too. I would have hated informing your future nephews and nieces that their uncle was a megalomaniacal dark wizard,” said Gabriel.

“Gabe,” said Gellert.

Gabriel scowled, something uncharacteristic to him. “I am not five,” said Gabriel.

He hugged his brother and then Albus and finally Tom who was now beaming covered in chocolate given by Gaen.

\------------------

The family of three left for home. Albus and Gellert took Tom shopping for school books. The shopping was a great experience. Tom hesitated outside the wandmaker’s shop. He had read about the Ollivanders in history books. He knew, Garrick Ollivander is a friend of his parents.However, the thought of having a wand for himself was intimidating.

Albus picked up Tom and they all stepped in. 

Garrick looked old. The man looked ancient, in fact. He smiled seeing Tom. 

“Ah, my child. I see what your parents are talking about. I know the perfect wand for you to harness your power,” said Garrick and went around looking at his shelves. He brought stacks of wands to Tom as they parents watched. There was an old battered box in it. Interestingly, Tom went for it. Garrick’s eyes twitched.

“If he is getting a high out of observing out child like a specimen, I might take my wand out,” muttered Gellert.

Albus kept a calming hand on him. He knew Garrick would seem different with the way he spoke about wands and wand users.

Tom lifted the wand in the box and gave it a swish. Golden sparks leapt out of the wand. Both the parents beamed. Garrick Ollivander, for once was shocked into silence.

“That is a wand made by my great great grandfather Wilhem Ollivander. He made it with Cedar wood and Thestral hair core, springy, 13 cm,” said Ollivander, still in a daze as he looked at the young boy who, for once seemed unaware of the drama going on as he looked at his wand curiously. 

The parents got the message clearly. Their son is powerful and is meant for great things.  
Tom peered at them, assessing their expressions. Both beamed and hugged him.

Moving into the new house was a happy day for the family of three. They lived there for three days before it was time to leave for Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tom looked at the steaming scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express in awe. His parents smiled, well, his Papa did, his Father had his public mask on. Tom schooled his face too to his Papa’s obvious amusement. 

“Don’t let any of the bullies give you a hard time,” said Gellert.

Tom beamed and nodded. His parents set him up in an empty compartment. 

“We will wait for you at Hogwarts. I will be taking you to castle from the train,” said Albus.

Tom nodded. However, he felt his heart leap to his throat when his parents turned to leave. He has never been without them for any extended period of time for the past two months and that was scaring him. Gellert bent down and sat on his knees and pulled a mirror out of his pocket.

“Here, Grandfather sent this gift for you this morning. This is a communication mirror. You only need to call the name of our family member and they will appear in it if they are not otherwise occupied at the moment, like in our case, if we are talking to the headmaster or is in a class,” said Gellert.

“It has been in Father’s family for centuries. All Grindelwald’s have one and your grandfather gifted me one as a welcome gift to the family. Now, if you get scared enroute, you only have to call for us looking into the mirror,” said Albus.

Tom sobbed and hugged them both thanking them profusely. His parents made him comfortable, kept the sweets they packed from home near him and gave him pocket money to buy anything he wants from the trolley before they left.

His parents had a good pocket money system. He has a sickle jar, just like a cookie jar. When he does well in his studies and behaves well, they put a coin in. If he acts out, they take one out, depending on the nature of his misdemeanour.

He now has 10 sickles. His parents asked him to spend it wisely. He even has an account book to keep track of his funds. Tom looked at his shoe. It was made of dragon hide which was sent to him by Uncle Gabriel. He then looked at his robes. They were specially designed by his grandmother. He can sense her magic hugging him and he liked it. He always going to get his grandma or aunts to make him robes. He felt safe in them.

He smiled at the gift Uncle Gaen sent. It was a handmade leather backpack for him to carry his necessities. He sat surrounded snugly by gifts his family showered on him and slowly dozed off.

He woke startled when a red-haired boy knocked down the compartment door. His face also looked somewhat red and he had freckles.

“Septimus Weasley, may I sit in this compartment. Everywhere else is full,” said the boy. Tom remembered the name vaguely from his Papa’s stories.

“Yes, you may,” said Tom and turned and sat looking at the scenery. The boy was twitching, restless.

“What is it?” asked Tom rather irritated. The boy looked like he was slapped but gathered himself soon enough and said “What is your name?”

“Tom”

“So, where are you from Tom?”

“From around”

“You are not much of a talker are you”

“What gave it away?”

Then Septimus was laughing. “I like you,” he said as he continued laughing.

Tom was surprised. No kid his age has ever told him that. For that alone, Septimus has gained his respect.

“Do you know any wizarding games, because it can get boring after some time. We will reach Hogwarts only by evening,” said Septimus.

“Wicked Witch”. It was a board game Uncle Gaen taught him. 

“Great, I have a set with me,” beamed Septimus and pulled out the board and the four pieces. There is the Wicked Witch herself, the prince, the princess and the good witch. Tom reluctantly started playing, but after some time he started enjoying it. 

It was at least two hours later that they heard someone crashing against the wall nearby. They both went out and saw a small boy curling in on himself and the compartment door opposite to them slammed shut. The boy was sobbing.

Septimus walked over and helped the boy up. “What happened?”

“They think I am a squib,” said the boy.

“Well, you wouldn’t be in the train if you were a squib now, would you?” asked Tom.

The boy sobbed but nodded. Septimus helped him to their compartment and moved his case in. Tom sighed exasperated but took his wand and conjured a glass of water for the boy. He took it.

“What is your name?” asked Septimus after introducing them both.

“Abraxas Malfoy”

“But you are from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, why would they think that?”

“I grew up with all of them. They have always said that I don’t have magic,” said Abraxas slowly.

“And your parents never correct them?” asked Septimus pityingly. 

“Father will kill them if he hears. I don’t want him to get angry at them or their parents. Father needs all the friends he can have. At least mother thinks so,” said Abraxas fondly.

“Your mother knows?”

“She says mothers always know. She told me if I am having trouble, I can talk to Professor Dumbledore. He is an old friend of mother’s”

“You know Professor Dumbledore? He is a family friend of mine,” said Septimus. Tom kept his public face up and said “We are related. He is my dad,” rather coolly and loved both the boys’ expression. 

“You are the boy he and the dark lord took in,” said someone from the door.

“And who are you?” asked Tom narrowing his eyes.

“He is no trouble Tom, he is my cousin- Orion Black,” said Abraxas.

Orion then ignored the other two for the moment and checked on Abraxas.

“I told you to accompany me to the loo when I left. I knew something like this would happen. You wait till we get to Hogwarts, those filth are going to know to not mess with us,” said Orion.

“Leave it be Orion. We do not want to create tension between the parents, especially with how the ministry is clamping down on them,” said Abraxas.

Orion huffed but pulled Abraxas close to him forgetting all etiquette. He gave a deadly glare to Septimus who went quiet and then at Tom who just promptly glared back. Well, Orion has met an equal it seems.

“I do not believe this. My mama and dad are not going to believe them when I tell them that I sat in the same compartment as the Blacks and the Malfoys along with Professor Dumbledore’s son and we got along,” said Septimus smiling. Orion shot him a look and Septimus stopped talking again.

“You called my father Dark Lord,” said Tom. 

“Don’t tell me you did not know,” said Orion snorting.

Tom was not going to admit that indeed he did not know. Instead he said “Do not call him the Dark Lord ever again.” 

Thankfully Septimus and Abraxas spoke enough for all of them.

Tom saw his dad waiting at the station. He was a bit angry about the ‘Dark Lord’ thing, but still rushed over.

“How was the train ride Tom?”

“It was acceptable,” said Tom.

“Oh, it was exciting Professor Dumbledore. Tom is just being a ponce,” said Septimus.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Septimus who did not pay him any mind as he helped Abraxas into the boat. 

“Professor Dumbledore,” Orion greeted Albus politely.

“Mr Black, now rush over, we need to leave,” said Albus smiling.

He helped them all into the boat and as they reached the castle, Tom has to admit it, the view was worth it. The castle looked magnificent.

Tom looked around and counted. There were 25 students in his year. All were lined up outside the great hall and honestly, he was getting irritated by the loud pony voices of certain students. He saw Orion look at them in distaste and sighed. Well, at least they agreed on something.

Tom couldn’t find his father anywhere. His hand twitched to reach for the mirror but Professor Dumbledore placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Tom was never going to admit it, but he leaned back a bit to his dad for comfort before standing straight, as Professor Dippet stood up. He smiled at all warmly.

“To my old students, welcome back, to my new ones, Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, I assume all of you are hungry. So here, without further ado, let me introduce you to the new professor to join our esteemed faculty- Professor Gellert Grindelwald,” said Dippet and a silence fell. Tom saw fear in many faces and he did not like it. Then his father stepped in and Tom saw the faculty started clapping. His dad was clapping and he joined. Soon everyone joined. 

His dad gave a small nod before he took his seat next to the empty seat near to the end of the row. If he guessed right, it is dad’s chair.

“Professor Grindelwald will be teaching you the Defence Against Dark Arts subject. Now, let the sorting begin,” said the Headmaster and then left the podium.

The sorting hat began its song. Honestly, he was not surprised only because dad explained what will happen to him. He was glad that he knew because he definitely did not like surprises.

Once it was finished, dad stepped onto the podium with a long list in his hand.

“When I call your name, I want you to step up and take the seat,” said Albus and went to the list.

“Avery Analisa” The girl looked timid but stepped to the podium and sat on the stool. “Slytherin” announced the hat after a moment.

“Alma Hailer” “Slytherin”

“Alee Prisma” “Hufflepuff”

“Barkley David” “Gryffindor”

“Berry Franklin” “Ravenclaw”

“Beihai Anna” “Hufflepuff”

“Black Orion” Tom watched as Orion stepped up. He looked very confident as he sat there.

“Slytherin,” the hat announced.

“Burke Candice” “Slytherin”

“Dumbledore- Grindelwald, Tom Riddle,” called his dad. Tom smirked as the hall fell silent. He caught his father’s eyes who winked at him. His dad smiled at him as he placed the hat on his head.

“The heir of Slytherin, is there even a question of where to put you. Suited to all the houses here. Should the wretched founders be alive, they might have found it funny to duel themselves to have you in their house. Do not mind Slytherin, do you little one? Already has a friend there,” said the hat Tom was surprised by that. Dad did not say that the hat will talk. 

“He is an acquaintance I barely tolerate,” muttered Tom thinking of Orion.

“Oh, little one, you have made all the friends you will need,” said the hat irritatingly.

“Your parents will be proud, they are the greatest wizards to walk earth after Merlin himself, aren’t they? Make them proud, little one, make your home- Hogwarts proud,” said the hat and then he heard it call out to the hall “Slytherin”. There was cheer. He looked at both his parents who were beaming. Well, Albus was. The fact that Gellert is smiling is only decipherable to Albus and Tom.

He walked over, Orion moved the stool from the side for him and he sat down with a nod to him. They both keenly watched the sorting.

“That fool, I think he will explode before the sorting,” muttered Orion looking at Septimus who was bright red with excitement now.

“Fawley Arkin ““Gryffindor”

“Greengrass Cepheus” “Ravenclaw”

“Henderson Karen” “Hufflepuff”

“Lestrange Corves” “Slytherin”

“Longbottom Augusta” “Gryffindor”

“Malfoy Abraxas” 

Abraxas looked scared as he approached the stool. He hoped Abraxas was not placed with the bullies. Tom felt ashamed for a moment. He himself had been a bully in the not so recent past. 

“Gryffindor” called the hat and the whole hall fell silent. He saw Orion looked calm which meant he approved. 

“A Malfoy in Gryffindor, who would have thought!” said an older Gryffindor student but they were all clapping and smiling at Orion who looked like he might cry as he walked over.

“Macmillan Steven” “Hufflepuff”

“McLaggan Caulis” “Hufflepuff”

“Nott Canton” “Slytherin”

“Prewet Sinclair” “Gryffindor”

“Rosier Evan” “Ravenclaw”

“Selwyn Kalin” “Ravenclaw”

“Travers Florentina” “Slytherin”

“Weasley Septimus”

“He might be a Hufflepuff,” said Orion rolling his eyes.

“And that is bad because?” asked Tom.

“I do not recall saying it is bad, I was merely saying that he would be part of the unbearably jovial goodie two shoes, no doubt,” said Orion.

“Gryffindor” announced the hat. Abraxas clapped hard looking relieved.

“Well at least, Axe will have company, despite that of an idiot,” said Orion.

Tom did not comment. He was genuinely happy for them. To Orion’s horror Septimus waved at them. Tom gave a small nod and Abraxas was laughing now seeing Orion’s expression.

“Behaving like a common peasant” he heard Orion mutter.

“Vance Georgina” “Ravenclaw”

“Zane Mikhail” “Gryffindor”

The sorting was finished and the headmaster was once again on his feet.

“Congratulations on your sorting, now without further ado, let the dinner begin,” said Dippet and sat back. 

Tom watched his parents as they ate. They were casting encouraging glances at him and he gave back a timid smile as he tucked in.

Once the dinner was complete, the headmaster was once again on his feet. This was getting tiresome. 

“Now, I have a few instructions for the first years, which all other students are aware of. No student is allowed in the Forbidden Forest without a faculty. There is curfew for each year which varies as you progress in your studies. The first years shall not be seen outside their common rooms or in the corridors after 9 pm. The head of the houses will lead you to your respective common rooms. The new head of Slytherin house is Professor Grindelwald with Professor Slughorn stepping down from the responsibility for personal reasons. Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw, Professor Norma din Abbott is the head of Hufflepuff and Professor Albus Dumbledore is the head of Gryffindor. Now, have a good night and all the best with the first day of your future,” said Dippet.

Tom beamed inside because Father will be his head of the house. “It must really be sad to have your parents as teachers and now your father as the head of the house,” said Orion as they followed the prefects, Janice Rowle and Kristofer Belfast, two fifth years.

Professor Slughorn met them at the entrance to the dungeons with Gellert standing beside him. All 71 Slytherins around in the hall as Slughorn waited for them to settle. Tom noticed fear in almost all of them. Even Orion looked a bit white in his father’s presence. He did not like it at all. His father is not a monster. He will talk to dad about this.

“As you are aware by now, I am stepping down from my head of the house duties. My research and social activities take away most of my time and I will be moving to my house for convenience. However, Professor Grindelwald is staying here with his family and therefore it is prudent that he be your head of house. I am sure I need not tell you all about the heroics of Professor Gellert Grindelwald. Now, I will leave you with the new head of the house, Welcome back,” said Slughorn. Tom noticed that Slughorn was practically shivering and ran out of the common room.

“Congratulations on your sorting, first years. All of you, I am Gellert Grindelwald. I will be, as already said a few times, the head of your house and your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now, I have some rules, I expect everyone of you to follow. I am familiar with the Slytherin rules. However, when I am your head of the house, my rules will go,” said Gellert.

“Yes sir”

“Professor”

“Yes Professor”

“Good. Now, the curfews and all will remain the same. However, from the reports I have read, I have come to understand that there is a level of segregation in the house itself. While, you are all free to preach what you like in your homes, this is a school, a public domain. Here you will behave as it befits a Slytherin and that does not include name- callings, huge revenge plans, power-plays and whatnot. You are here, first and foremost, to study. And study, you will. Am I clear?” asked Gellert.

“Yes Professor”

“If any of you have any objections to this, you can write home and I can directly talk to your parents,” said Gellert. Absolute silence fell over the student body.

“Now another important thing is interhouse rivalry. Healthy rivalry in competitions, points and class room assignments are accepted. Any ruffian trying to behave like a street urchin in the corridors or the Great Halls will answer to me and I promise you wouldn’t like it. Not at all,” said Gellert.

“I know what many of you are thinking. These are the old ways. How can I change them? That I will have to answer to at least a few of your families? I suggest you talk to your families before you rebel. Because expect no mercy from me. When I am here, my ways will go,” said Gellert. The younger ones looked ready to pee. And a couple of girls and boys from upper years started sobbing gently. Gellert’s face softened somewhat, at least, his son could see it.

“That does not mean that we are at war here in Slytherin. As long as you all follow the instructions, we should get along just fine. Now, if any of you have any emergency or any special requests or demands, anything that needs attention, you can approach me at my office here where I will be present from 9 to 10 everyday this year, the timing may change next year or at my quarters where I will be living with my family. The time of your emergency is immaterial. If any of you have difficulty following any subjects, approach me. We will arrange special tuitions and do not look down on it. Private tuitions can go a long way in helping you,” said Gellert.

“Yes Professor”

“Good, now you may all leave, except for the prefects and I understand Head Boy is from Slytherin. I need to see you back after ensuring that all are in their beds,” said Gellert. He dismissed them mentally not paying attention anymore before looking at Tom.

“Tom” said Gellert. Tom stayed behind. Once most of the students were out of sight, Tom ran to Gellert who lifted his son up. 

“Are you happy with your sorting?”

“Yes Father- I mean Professor Grin-

“I am your Professor only in the classroom and in presence of other students, little one,” said Gellert.

Tom hugged his father tight. 

“I will miss you and Dad tonight,” said Tom.

“We will miss you too. But you know we are only a few floors above,” said Gellert.

Tom nodded as he curled into Gellert’s arms.

“Did you make friends my son?” asked Gellert.

“I met three boys today. They seem okay. I don’t know if they will remain my friends though. All get irritated or scared of me in the end,” said Tom softly.

“Who are these boys?” asked Gellert.

“Septimus Weasley, Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black- though Orion is more like me, the other two are completely mad,” sniggered Tom.

“I see. Good,” said Gellert.

“Do you think Septimus and Abraxas will still want to be friends? We are in different houses now,” said Tom.

“That is never an issue for friendship,” said Gellert.

“What if I am better off with acquaintances rather than friends? I think for now we are just acquaintances,” said Tom.

“No, my little one, friends are always better,” said Gellert.

“I am a bit angry at you and Dad,” said Tom.

Gellert raised an eyebrow.

“Orion called you Dark Lord today. Why is that? Though I will curse anyone who calls you that again. Orion knows not to,” said Tom. Gellert was a loss at what to tell his son.

“How about we discuss this tomorrow during our family dinner?” asked Gellert.

“Okay. But don’t hide anything from me. Also, father if they are all going to act like you are a monster, I might end up becoming one. I don’t like it,” said Tom gripping Gellert’s shirt tightly.

“I know little one. And you will never become a monster, my son. How about I take you up to meet Dad and then bring you back?” asked Gellert.

“Yes please,” said Tom beaming.

“Go settle your space in the dormitory and come back,” said Gellert. Tom nodded and left.

Gellert then turned and sat down on the sofa. The head boy, Zeus Black stood there.

“Mr Black,” said Gellert.

“Professor,” said Zeus.

“Why would Alphard deviate from tradition and name you after a Greek god?” asked Gellert casually waiting for the prefects to return.

“My father is what you would call a rebel sir. He named me Zeus to not name me after his father,” said Zeus, his face expressionless, but his amusement clear.

“I see. I underestimated Alphard then. How come Orion ended up with a star name then?” asked Gellert.

“Unfortunate for Ori, grandfather was ill when he was born. Out of sympathy, mother agreed to give Ori a star name. So, we picked one which was not used recently,” said Zeus.

“I see. Thank you for arriving early on behalf of the staff. You and the Head Girl helped the faculty well. Now, onto the serious business in hand. I hope that whatever I said before is clear to all of you,” asked Gellert looking at the prefects too as they stepped in then.

“Yes, Professor,” said they said.

“Very well, now sit down, we need to discuss your duties, punishments to be doled out and the discipline I expect from this house. Also, one more thing. Mine and Albus’ son Tom is starting first year and is a Slytherin. No one has accused me of being righteous so I feel no issue in telling you this, our son will be staying with us for better part of a week. When he is here for the other half, I expect him to be safe,” said Gellert.

“Understood, Professor,” said all five, the two sets of prefects and the head boy.

Tom went down and saw their dorms. His dormitory has five beds. He saw his year mates all turn and look at him. He paid them no attention as he strode to the corner where Orion is. Orion nodded to the bed in the corner and Tom returned a nod. He saw his case waiting for him and set his bed. He also changed to night wears. Orion looked at him in askance as he turned. He walked back. He was going to accept his Father’s advice. Orion is an ass, but he is better than the snobs in here who seem to think they are better than themselves. 

“I am off to meet my parents. I will be back later,” he told Orion who nodded.

Orion looked on as Tom stepped out and crashed onto someone. It was Zeus. He straightened Tom who was glaring at the much taller and older boy.

“Where are your eyes?” asked Tom.

“Where yours were, young princeling. Now off you go. Your father awaits you,” said the boy amused an irritated.

Tom stormed off. Orion almost laughed. He saw his older brother step in.

“Good Night boys,” he told the other three who scrambled to get to their beds and pull over the covers. Only once he was sure that they can’t see him, Orion jumped on his brother. Zeus laughed catching him.

“Are you happy with the sorting?” asked Zeus.

“Very much. I missed you in the train though. Some bullies hurt Abraxas, you know the regular ones,” said Orion, for once behaving like an eleven-year-old as he pulled at his brother’s well-kept hair.

“And why I am I hearing this now. I am on my way to meet Axe to assure him that everything is fine and no one is angry. Now, I hear you have stuck up a friendship with the princeling,” said Zeus.

“We are not friends- yet. He is annoyingly difficult to understand. But he is the only one with the intellect I will associate myself to,” smirked Orion.

Zeus snorted.

“Good, you need friends,” said Zeus.

“I also have Axe and unfortunately, can you believe it, A Weasley,” said Orion.

Zeus smiled as he ran his hand through Orion’s hair.

“Father will be extremely happy, you know” said Zeus.

Orion laughed.

“True, he will give half the family a heart attack,” laughed Orion and snuggled to Zeus who smiled as his brother got sleepy. He rocked the child a bit and once he was asleep tucked him in. He checked on the other three boys and then left.

Gellert carried his son up to the staff quarters. Albus smiled as he stepped in.

“Saw our little Snake? I wish I could come down there. I miss him already, I hate to think what we will do when he grows up,” said Albus only to have a little being collide with him.

Albus lifted his son and held him close and remained silent for some time.

“I am happy with the sorting before you ask, Dad and you know Father made a few students cry when giving out instructions,” smiled Tom, childishly.

Albus shot Grindelwald a look who narrowed his eyes at his only brat who snorted.

“It was nothing. What can I do if they are cowards?” asked Gellert, walking over to change. Albus shook his head exasperated.

“What were you angry about little one, while you reached the station?” asked Albus. Tom felt warm knowing that his dad noticed and remembered.

“Orion Black called Father ‘Dark Lord’. I didn’t like it and I want to know why he called father that stupid name,” said Tom, a stubborn tilt to his face, which he has definitely modified from Gellert.

Gellert nodded.

“How about you stay here today and we will tell you what you should know?” asked Albus. Tom nodded. Albus closed the door. He laid in bed reading his favourite potions book as he waited for his parents. Both of them entered at least fifteen minutes later, ready for bed.

The both smiled and laid down. Tom smiled snuggling to his parents, liking their warmth. It made him feel safe.

“You remember we told you about what happened with Aunt Ariana?” asked Albus.

Tom nodded.

“Well, your dad and I fought after that as you know. That death was only the beginning. I believed in some unfortunate things that I let go to my head. I was a bad man back then. People were scared of me, they still are. I am here now, with you and your dad because your dad made me see how my life could be like if only I let go of my stupid beliefs and just embrace life,” said Gellert.

“Everyone makes mistakes. We cannot say someone is good or bad. It is a relative term, Dad taught me. You shouldn’t call yourself bad Father,” said Tom. He felt shaking and he realised his father was laughing as he looked fondly at Tom and Albus.

“See, my boy remembers. Now, Tom, your father was a great student. He used to read and research a lot of things. In his childhood, he lost his two aunts to muggles. You know they used to believe for long that witches and wizards are bad people. And they thought these aunts were bad two. They were killed. Your father had to watch it. He believed that we should stop living in hiding from Muggles and show them that we are the superior race,” said Albus.

“Are we?” asked Tom.

“No son, we are not. We are a very ordinary race. We have magic and we live with it. Even without magic, they live a satisfying life with science in place of magic. They have huge weapons. They can easily destroy the magical community. However, that doesn’t make them superior either. There are many muggles who know about us. But do they come attacking? No. They only attack when we go to where they are. We can easily live peacefully if we learn to respect it for what it is and stop thinking of ourselves and our magic as invincible,” said Gellert.

“Is Magic invincible?” asked Tom.

“It is not. You know Tom, many people are scared of death. Even you are aren’t you?” asked Gellert.

“Yes,” said Tom

“But Magic can’t help us stay alive forever,” said Gellert.

“There must be ways,” said Tom.

“There are,” said Albus.

“But?” asked Tom.

“Imagine, we kept food under charms for ten days and then dad is cooking us fresh food. Both food are equally warm. Which one would you eat?” asked Gellert.

“The newly cooked one,” said Tom without any hesitation.

“Why?” asked Albus smiling.

“Because the other is preserved and not the best of quality no matter how much magic we use on it,” said Tom and then his eyes widened.

“I understand,” he said smiling.

“Good” said both his parents.

“But I am still scared of death,” said Tom.

“For the most prepared mind, death is nothing but another adventure,” said Albus.

“I don’t want either of you to die,” said Tom slowly.

“Oh we will not little one. Not till we see the children of our grandchildren,” said Gellert.

“Grandchildren? Yuck. I am not having kids,” said Tom with a small pout. Both his parents laughed.

Zeus then reached the Gryffindor tower. He and the Head Girl got along just fine. Jasmine Bell is a kind Muggle Born girl and someone Zeus respected very much. She opened the portrait to the Gryffindor for him as promised.

“Your little Griff was sobbing. I don’t think he has slept yet. Septimus Weasley was keeping him company. I hope you know the way back, get yourself out. I need to get somewhere,” said Bell and was gone. He knew where she was going to. Her boyfriend, Serafino Yaxley must be waiting for her. That was one pureblood outrage he was waiting to see. Serafino is his year mate and he knew very well that he will marry only Bell. He snorted thinking of the Yaxley family’s reaction. They wouldn’t dare disown him though, what being the only heir to the family.

He tried to remember what Flavius Potter; his friend told him about the pathway up. The guy had been a year up and was the last Head Boy. He went up and found the Gryffindor dormitory for first years. There were five beds in the room. He saw that all the boys were huddled around one bed. Of course, they are, Gryffindors.

All looked up and scrambled seeing him.

“It is alright. I am not here in my capacity as the Head Boy. I am little Axe’s big cousin. I just need to check on him,” said Zeus and before he could finish a blonde blur hit him. Zeus gently lifted the little child. Abraxas is the youngest amongst them all and therefore the most pampered.

“Did you write a letter home, Axe?” asked Zeus.

“Yes brother,” said Axe. 

“Good, now listen here. I spoke to aunt and uncle and they are extremely happy for you. They are very glad that not just one, but two houses of Hogwarts can now boast of having a Malfoy as its member,” said Zeus. 

“Really?” asked Axe. Zeus knew where the fear came from. Their grand parents or the extended family or the circle they live in are nothing if not cruel. He is scared of their reactions. However, as long as Zeus is alive, no one will look down upon his brothers, no matter what.

“Yes, really. Wait for their letter, yeah? Also, join Orion after breakfast. He will come find you,” said Zeus.

Axe nodded, now sleepy. Zeus laid him down and looked at Septimus who was looking at him with a warm smile.

“Take care of him, will you?” asked Zeus.

“You don’t even have to ask. He is a little cinnamon roll,” smiled Septimus.

“That he is which is what worries me. Now, you need to get in the bed too, young man,” said Zeus. Septimus also went to sleep without further ado. He glanced at the rest of the boys and left.

A lot of things were changing. He thinks it all started with Gellert Grindelwald ending his crusade. It is a good change, no matter how many bad things may happen on the way to a better tomorrow.

**So, That’s it. I am ending the chapter here, without any cliff hangers because I do not know if I will have the inspiration to continue this. At the moment, I have the inspiration, but not the energy. The story was supposed to end with the first part. However, here we are with a second part. If I do update, I wouldn’t leave you guys with a cliff hanger, just so that you all know. Now, I have a few questions. What do you think the pairing is going to be for the boys? I have left a few hints here and there. Do you think his parents will be able to change Tom’s future?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Tom stirred and smiled. His parents were snuggling close. Albus's head was pressed against Gellert's chest. Tom himself was using his Father as a pillow, his dad's arm firm around him, as if someone would snatch him away from these two. Tom snorted. He looked at his father's hair which looked well-kept even then. He rolled his eyes as he messed it up.

“Which naughty beast is trying to mess my hair?” asked Gellert opening his eyes.

“It's me,” smirked Tom and then pulled at Albus's hair. Albus caught his hand and pulled him closer and started tickling him.

“Dad” he squealed as his parents tickled him, laughing.

Then Tom noticed the time.

“Oh no. I told Orion I would be back last night. I should get back,” said Tom.

“Sure thing, give us both a kiss and you can run off,” said Gellert. Tom rolled his eyes but rushed forward and kissed them both in the forehead and rushed off.

Tom reached his common room to see all the boys were still asleep, except Hailer. He saw Hailer downstairs reading something. Tom hated tardiness. He swished his wand and used the spell dad uses when he oversleeps and a bell rang in the dorm room.

Orion sat up and blinked. Tom had half a heart to laugh out but he did not.

“If you get up now, we will have time to find Abraxas and Septimus before breakfast,” said Tom casually as he took his clothes and walked off to the wash room. He heard hurried footsteps as he left. By 8:30, he and Orion were on their way out, Orion sneaked up to ask his brother the way to Gryffindor Tower. Once he was back, the two of them rushed up to the stairs of Gryffindor tower. They didnt have to go too far. There stood a very chirpy Septimus and a pouting Abraxas, most probably because of a lack of sleep time.

“He was chirpy in the morning, like a bird,” whine Abraxas as he rushed to Orion and hugged his cousin.

“Oh, Axe, we will deal with it. Now, are you okay?” asked Orion.

“Yes Ori. I am good. Brother calmed me down yesterday,” said Axe smiling brightly.

The four entered the Great Hall and went to their respective tables half an hour later.

Luckily, when the schedules were handed over, the first years, considering the numbers, have classes together throughout the year. A split will be contemplated once they go to the upper years.

Tom has no idea how his parents teach. They have never tried to teach him. They just read with him. Tom reminds himself to send an owl to his three Uncles, two aunts and his grandparents. Merde! He cant very well write them a common letter, now can he? That is preposterous. He used the half an hour after breakfast to compile seven letters. Well, he was able to finish only three. He will finish the rest soon.

He rushed to the alcove near to his dads classroom. The three followed him.

“What are you going to do?” asked Orion suspiciously.

“One would think you dont trust me,” said Tom but then closed his eyes and said “Aunt Arianna.”

Sure enough, there stood Arianna Dumbledore. Septimus laughed while Abraxas squealed. Orion looked at Tom for an explanation.

“This is my Aunt Arianna, my dads younger sister. She is, as you all can see a ghost. Aunt, this is Abraxas Malfoy, Septimus Weasley and Orion Black,” said Tom. 

“Hello Maam,” said Abraxas blushing. 

“You are all adorable. I should haunt Hogwarts, perhaps,” said Arianna smirking.

“It was nice meeting you ma'am. We will take leave,” said Orion.

Septimus waved to her as all three of them walked away. Tom sighed. He does not like sharing his family. Not yet.

“I will always love you more than anyone in this world, little one. You are my petal,” said Arianna. Tom beamed.

“Thank you, Aunt Arianna. Now I should leave. My robe probably gave it away or I am sure dad told you already, I am in Slytherin,” said Tom.

“They are lucky to have you in the house, my love. Now off you go. It wouldnt do to be late to dad's first class,” said Arianna.

“True. Bye Aunt,” beamed Tom and then rushed off to where the three were waiting for him.

His dad is an excellent teacher. He liked Transfiguration or at least, the promises it holds. He was seated next to Abraxas who was very nervous. Tom calmed him down a bit with stern words. Septimus was talking Orions ear off. He and Abraxas had to try really hard to not laugh at them.

The second period was flying lessons. Tom already knew to fly. His uncles taught him. His Uncle Gabriel used to be a quidditch player and was excellent on air. Orion also said that he was good on a broom, same with Septimus. Abraxas looked scared. Tom wonders if this is how it feels to have a younger sibling, always exasperated. He was determined to get rid of Abraxas's fear of being on a broom once he saw how the little boy was shivering at the sight of the broomstick.

“You know, I am a good flyer. If at all you fall, I, Septimus and Orion will catch you. Dont worry,” said Tom.

Abraxas nodded worried still, However, once they all did get on the broomstick, all looked happy. In Abraxas's case, scared but happy. He flew over to Tom and did not leave his side. Septimus joined them and Orion on the other side. The flew together, in the same pattern. It was quite a sight to watch from the fourth-floor staff room where the two parents were watching from.

“Our son is making friends,” smiled Albus happily.

“He is,” said Gellert, pulling him closer. They stood like that and then heard a throat clearing and both stepped away. Noma Din stood there in front. There were other teachers behind him watching them and now looking down, cheeks red.

“Let me go make us tea,” said Albus and walked to the next room. Grindelwald just raised an eyebrow at all who looked at him. They all just went on to take their seats.

“Professor Grindelwald, I was wondering if you we will be able to combine classes for an experiment at the end of the first month. I already spoke to Professor Dumbledore. He had agreed,” said Noma Din. The boy was barely out of the magical university and Gellert could tell that the kid was scared of him.

“I dont see why not. It is something that can be looked into. I will hand over what I teaches in the classes this coming month. Perhaps, professor Lautaro can help you with setting up the test,” said Gellert. Lautaro, another young teacher looked up like he was cursed. The boy is Slytherin and Dippet has asked him to groom the kid to be an assistant head of the house in another three- four years. Having so many young staff members made him feel like an old man. Luckily his Albus walked in with tea before the kids probably started crying. That would be embarrassing.

Tom liked his father's class too. He was brilliant. He liked the subject. He wanted to learn more about the dark arts and the defence. He knew his Father will teach him when the time came. He also liked most of his Professors, except Professor Slughorn. He has never seen a faker person in his life. 

A week into the school, Tom was sitting at the stairs leading to the quarters. Septimus, Orion and Abraxas were sitting near him. He was helping Abraxas with the Transfiguration homework. They have decided to finish all the assignments on Friday night and spend the next two days freely and exploring the castle grounds and the library.

Orion was forcing Septimus to complete his homework while Sep was trying his best to distract Orion. It was not working in any case. Once they were done, Tom sighed.

“Come on, let us go up to my parents quarters. I have a few board games in there,” said Tom. 

“Are you sure that the professors wont mind?” asked Orion.

“Yes,” said Tom and walked in front. 

Tom led them up. He opened the room and led them to his room. It was a big room. Orion sat in the chair. Septimus was lounging on the bed and Abraxas also sat on the bed. Tom took a chair. They played for a while. 

All turned when a gentle knock was heard by around 8: 30. It was Albus. He was in night wears and was surprised to see his students in his quarters. All three went to stand up but Albus raised his hand and stopped them.

“It is okay. You all seem to have missed dinner. I was making dinner for Tom and his father. I expect you three to join us,” said Albus as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Tom's hair. Tom looked a bit embarrassed, though he couldnt help but grab his dad's hand and kiss it.

“Call us when it is time, Dad,” said Tom.

“Sure thing,” said Albus as he left. Tom acted as if he did not only get showered by affection by his dad but he reciprocated as he looked at his friends who looked as if they were seeing something surreal.

Once it was 8.30, Orion turned to see Professor Grindelwald at the door. He was standing there watching Tom who was talking to Septimus. He stepped in. 

“Tom, your dad says dinner is ready. Hello, Mr Weasley, Mr Black and Mr Malfoy. Please wash your hand and get to the dinner table in five,” said Gellert. All three got up and rushed to the wash area while Tom pattered over to Gellert who ruffled his son's hair and bent down to press a kiss on his head.

“Hope you have finished all your homework, because Uncle Aberforth asked to see you tomorrow evening,” said Gellert.

“Yes, all done. Can you teach us four to cast a few harmless spells? Axe is now getting attacked by stupid boys from other houses,” said Tom as they four walked over to the dinner table after washing his hands too.

“I will think about it. Also, Mr Malfoy, you should approach Albus with such instances. He will be able to track the culprits,” said Gellert.

“I dont want to be a bother, sir,” said Abraxas.

“Mr Malfoy, there is nothing wrong with asking for help when you are being attacked,” said Gellert as he watched amused as the boys climbed onto the high chairs. Abraxas was short and thus having difficulty. Albus walked over and helped Axe onto the chair who was beet red and promptly apologised for being clumsy.

They had dinner and the parents allowed the kids to play for some more time. After that Gellert had Bloody Baron lead Orion to the Slytherin common room while Albus asked Nearly Headless Nick to take the two Gryffindors back to the dorm.

Tom was in his room reading the replies he got from his family over the week as he preserved the letters inside a filing system he has. His parents tucked him into bed and left. Life was good for Tom.

Gellert started teaching them some small defensive spells after an attack on Abraxas left him bloodied in the library. The other three were inconsolable. It was two Gryffindor fifth year boys who were given a year worth of detention and warning that one more altercation will have them expelled. Apparently, a snake had no business in Gryffindor.

Before they knew it, it was Halloween break, which meant Samhain for Grindelwald family. All the Grindelwalds port keyed over from Spain to the Dumbledore-Grindelwald mansion. Aberforth and Arianna also made it. Because Noma Din, with his Russian and Japanese ancestry despite being born and brought up in England had no idea of Samhain, the two older teachers invited him and Lautaro who simply had no family to go to for the festival. Albus insisted and Gellert was also fond of the two though he would never admit it, went with it.

All the family members wore masks each designed by Albus, Gellert and Tom with painstaking effort. They all danced around the bonfire, well, Gellert waltzed with Albus in a dignified manner. Gellert's eyes narrowed when he saw Gabriel and Lautaro dancing. He will have to keep an eye on them. Gabriel maybe a brat, but the brat is his brother. He wouldnt let anything hurt him. However, Albus is not someone you can look away from for long and Gellert looked back at his partner who gave him a knowing eyeroll when his eyes narrowed even more when he saw who his sisters were dancing with.

“Young crushes, it is beautiful to watch,” said Albus.

“You say that as if we are not young,” teased Gellert as he kissed Albus.

Tom was laughing throwing his head back as Gaen danced with him, with Tom hitched on his shoulder. He let the family love wash over him. He watched as his grandparents danced. His Uncle Aberforth was dancing with his older aunt Grace and his professor Noma Din was dancing with his aunt Gaia. To his amusement he saw his ever so stoic Uncle Gabriel dancing with Professor Lautaro. He like them two. They were good teachers, if a bit nervous and very kind to students and quite firm when necessary.

“We should find you a princess,” smirked Tom to Gaen who rolled his eyes.

“It would be a prince mister,” teased Gaen.

“How can all of you be homosexual?” asked Tom.

“That is a big word little one. Most wizards are bisexual. In fact, due to ancient female infanticide by heir obsessed purebloods, the female- male ratio had dimmed centuries back. This meant an alliance with a man. I do not know if it is a blessing, but sex of the partner doesnt really matter to wizards, I think. We are wired that way. Compatibility is the key. How many girls are there in your year?” asked Gaen.

“Eight girls and seventeen boys,” said Tom thoughtfully.

“My point exactly. In many countries it is even worse. Now, the Wizards like to act superior to Muggles but trust me, if the female ratio was somewhat manageable, we would still be persecuting people who fall for a person of their same sex, or like the Muggles who are attracted only to their own sex,” said Gaen.

“How does it work though? I mean how can a whole lot of people have no issues with the sex of their partner?” asked Tom.

“It could be genetic or there is a story about that. It says that purebloods invoked ancient gods who blessed them or rather cursed them. I personally feel that due to no repressed feelings or for any need of repression of such feelings, people just behave themselves when it comes to sexuality. More people than muggles care to admit do not care about the gender of the partner,” said Gaen.

Tom looked dubious but was too sleepy and therefore laid his head on Gaen's shoulder and was asleep in moments.

Tom let Albus wrap the scarf around him. He was having a cold and his parents; the overprotective professors were not sure about him going to watch the upcoming Gryffindor- Slytherin quidditch match. He was also given hot chocolate in a lidded cup, charmed to keep it warm.

“I will be fine. This is our house's first match. The Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw match was insane. I expect nothing less today. Now the kick-off is in ten minutes, we need to rush,” said Tom as he ran in front. The parents followed and then took the staff seat while Tom rushed over to the Slytherin end where their area ends and the Gryffindor one starts. Sure enough, all three of his — well, there was no use denying it now- friends waited for him, saving him a seat.

“How is your cold now?” asked Abraxas.

“Better,” said Tom.

“There he is, my brother,” squealed Abraxas as they saw Zeus lead the Slytherin team in. He is also Slytherin quidditch captain and a Keeper. The boy- man, Tom corrected himself because Zeus turned 17 last summer according to Orion, not that Tom ever spoke to Zeus. In fact, Tom do not talk much to anyone who is not these three. Orion had a small smile on his face. “He is going to win this. This is his last game against Gryffindor,” he said.

Many times, Tom though Zeus was going to die. He flied like a health hazard to himself and to others. How on earth Zeus got placed in Slytherin despite this low level of self- preservation is beyond him. 

“Why Weasley, upset we are going to beat you?” asked Orion smirking, his hand around Septimus who threw him a glare.

“Orion, stop irritating me with my surname. Your brother is excellent, good for him. We win this match or not, Gryffindor will win the cup,” smirked Septimus. Tom tuned them out and let them argue. He caught Abraxas's eyes and both of them shared a long-suffering look before turning back to the match.

Gellert was going through some moronic homework in the staff room. Most of his colleagues were in the room. Dippet walked in then.

“Professor Lautaro, you asked permission to leave for Hogsmeade tomorrow. Granted. Please ensure that you leave your students with homework. The Ravenclaw turned brick red as Dippet said this and left.

“Are your friends visiting Professor Bianchi?” asked Gellert.

“Ehem, Professor Grindelwald, I- I am meeting Gabriel at Hogsmeade,” mumbled Lautaro. Gellert heard it well the first time. He approved, really. Lautaro is a good kid, a mature person who will ground his Gabriel. But he is the oldest brothers and has some responsibilities.

“You mean my brother Gabriel?” asked Gellert which made all other staff raise their heads in shock. A look from Gellert sent them all back to work.

“Yes” said Lautaro, his voice small.

“If you hurt my brother, Professor Bianchi, you wouldnt like my reaction,” said Gellert.

“I have no intentions to hurt Gabriel sir,” said Lautaro.

“As long as we are clear about that,” said Gellert. He could hear Lautaro relax at those words.

Tom narrowed his eyes as he looked at his bed. Someone has left dirt, dug up dirt on his bed. He did not have to look too far to know the culprit. He looked at the three occupants of the dorm other than himself and Orion. So far it was peaceful, but stony silence that kept them two and the other three apart. Now, though there was an icy glare on Corves Lestrange's face and Hailer was sneering. Canton was on his feet.

“Something the matter?” he asked rather coolly.

“Nothing I can't handle you low life,” sneered Orion as he swished his wand and vanished the mud looking back venomously at all three. 

“What has the name of Black's come to? Defending and orphaned mud blood now,” snorted Lestrange. Tom felt anger radiate off him. He raised his wand and flicked it. Corves was on floor. It was a nice spell that his father taught them. “If I were you, I would be careful,” sneered Tom and looked at Orion, both of them left the dormitory. Tom crashed onto someone again. He groaned because it was a familiar scent and he looked up and glared at Zeus. Honestly, one can sense Zeus from two blocks away. 

“I was not the one storming off in a tantrum, drop that glare,” said Zeus firmly and looked at Orion for an explanation. Orion told him what happened. Tom was fascinated as he watched magic radiate off Zeus as his anger became evident. Tom wanted to radiate magic like this in future.

“You both go study in the Gryffindor dormitory or at the quarters. I will handle this,” said Zeus.

“My parents went on a date. I dont want them disturbed,” said Tom.

“They will not be,” said Zeus nodding in agreement.

The two boys got out. Gryffindor dorm was too noisy for either of them. Septimus and Abraxas met them at the stairs and all four stood in confusion as to where to go.

“We can go to Professors Noma or Lautaro. They will surely have no issue. They help me study sometimes,” said Tom and they all walked up. They saw Professor Noma was on corridor duty that day and went to Professor Lautaro. Said man opened the door and smiled when he saw his students. Then he raised a brow.

“I hope none of you are in trouble,” said Lautaro as he let them enter. It was his office room.

Axe told him what happened.

Lautaro sighed.

“Some people are like that. At eleven years, what does those children even know. It is their families who should be punished,” said Lautaro and smiled at them.

“How about I tell you a few interesting stories from our history?” asked the History of Magic Professor. Only last year did Professor Dippet manage to get Professor Binns to stop teaching. 

The children were excited and listened to the story of the Goblin wars. Lautaro was very animated as he told them the stories. All four of them liked the history classes especially because of that. It was always like an extended story time. He also made them do exercises, like quizzes, puzzles and the like and rewarded the winners. It was a very interesting way to study history.

After that he also taught them two runes even though they don't start runes till third year.

“It never hurts to start early,” smiled Lautaro. Then they left them to do homework as he called the elves to bring them something to drink. It was nine when Zeus knocked on the door. He looked apologetically at Tom but then his parents, both of them rushed in.

“Dont glare at him. I have my ways of knowing when points are taken from Slytherins,” said Gellert as Albus checked over Tom.

“I am alright. Not a baby,” said Tom scowling.

They thanked Lautaro and Zeus left with Orion and the two Gryffindors. 

Tom broke down once Albus lifted him and held him close. He looked at Professor Lautaro not liking that he was crying in front of him.

“Dont worry little one. It is normal to feel sad,” smiled Lautaro.

“Thank you very much for taking care of them Lautaro,” said Albus. Lautaro gave a small nod. Gellert was looking furious already and that had all three others in the room worried for the three first years.

“I am not really upset because I dont think being a muggleborn is bad. But the word itself is so hurtful,” scowled Tom as he snuggled to Albus.

“I know, my little one. Unfortunately, that is the culture followed and believed in by many,” said Albus.

“When is Father going to be back?” asked Tom.

“Very soon. He is angry and he has gone to speak with the Headmaster,” said Albus.

“Hmm”

Gellert got back soon. They sat around and spoke about the incident. Tom cried twice more. However, he seemed very good and even positive about it when he woke up.

Tom was not sure about mentioning the incident in his letters. He knew they might all hear from his parents anyway. So, he decided to tell them himself. He was in the owlery when he heard mutterings. It was a very familiar sound. He saw Zeus glaring at an owl, a letter squeezed in his fist and was muttering about fascists.

He had an idea as to who it might be from. Being the next in line to Black family and the next head, he had responsibility of the extended family too and has to listen to his grandparents to an extent. They had a bigger claim on Zeus than his own parents because he is the heir. The extended family, most of them from Orion's words are bigots. Orion's mother is a pureblood witch but from a light family. This helped both their parents in giving them a better upbringing. From what he has heard, there is one more Black, Orion's little brother Aries who is only five.

He wondered about children that young. He liked how protective Zeus was of his younger brothers and Axe. He wonders if he himself want to be an older brother. His parents had brushed the subject once or twice before, but said that they dont want to do it immediately.

Tom cleared his throat as he stomped in just so that the Black Heir become aware of his presence. Sure, enough Zeus turned.

“Tom, what are you doing up here this early?” asked Zeus.

“Why? Is the owlery by some unknown treaty, a property of the Black family?” asked Tom.

“You are such a brat. Feel free to do whatever you want,” said Zeus amused as he turned to leave. He stopped short and turned to look at Tom.

“Tom- about yesterday, I never meant to tell your parents,” said Zeus.

“My father has some surveillance charm on. I should have known. There is nothing you could have done anyway,” said Tom.

Zeus gave a curt nod and left.

\--------------

It was snowing outside. Lautaro was out with Gabriel on another date. Albus was telling Gellert how wonderful it will be if Gabriel and Lautaro stayed together and Gellert agreed with it. They then discussed the Christmas plans, though it was still weeks away. Gellert smiled inside as he thought about Christmas. He does not really care about the wretched holiday, but he liked having his whole family together. He knows Tom loves it too. Albus is a man of family, there is not even a question of him not liking it.

The thought of Albus made him feel all warm. He has a surprise in store for Albus this holiday. It made Gellert giddy in a never before way. It was the same plans that made him want to smile. He needs to scheme with his son a bit for this. 

They were talking when Noma approached them.

“Yes, what happened Noma?” asked Albus.

“Nothing happened Professors. I just- I wanted permission from Professor Grindelwald here for- “he stopped short and looked at both of them.

“Since you are her elder brother- I just- I wanted to ask your permission to court Gaia- formally,” asked Noma.

Gellert was silent. Albus was smiling inside. He knew very well that Gellert approved. Gellert liked both his future brother-in-laws, without a doubt. 

“You want to court her after one meeting?” asked Gellert. Albus almost rolled his eyes in exasperation at Gellert. He knew it was a trick question, to make Noma spill.

“I- We have corresponded over letters,” said Noma.

Gellert raised an eyebrow.

“If you hurt her, Noma Din, your family will miss you dearly,” said Gellert.

“Understood, Professor,” said Noma.

Gellert gave a curt nod and Albus was smiling like the loon he was. 

Christmas came soon. The family Christmas is in the palace in Spain. Apparently, Lautaro and Noma were invited by Gellerts parents themselves. Aberforth too, obviously family was also invited by the elder Grindelwalds.

Tom was surprised to see his two professors also join them at Hogs Head where the family was ready to portkey to Spain. Tom greeted them and looked at Albus in askance. He was in his father's arms who was reluctant to let him portkey himself.

Albus winked and Tom understood he will soon be told. They reached the mansion in no time. The two parents let the three men walk in front and lingered behind.

“Your Professor's are kind of like family friends now because Uncle Gabriel is now dating Professor Lautaro and Professor Noma is now courting your aunt Gaia,” said Albus. Tom was surprised. He was also angry at his uncle and aunt for not telling him. He decided he was not going to talk to them. He was secretly pleased that they both found people to love and love them back. He liked both the Professor's. 

He was sure his dad invited the two hoping to set up at least one of them and bring them more company. He knew the young Grindelwald's were not really social. Even the older one, Tom thought as he clung close to his father, was not really sociable. Dad has to drag Father out to for anything, literally.

Gabriel groaned and Gaia looked upset as their little one was not talking to them. Tom's parents were amused by the whole situation. Gabriel and Lautaro reached him first, closely followed by Noma and Gaia.

Lautaro gently touched Gabriel's hand encouraging him to talk. Gabriel cleared his throat.

“I wanted to tell you many times Tom. But Lautaro is your Professor. I didnt want you to get involved in any way. I didnt want to use you. If I mentioned this, I know you would have very subtly encouraged this with kind words to Laut about me. I didn't want that. You are our little one, your focus should be on your studies and we didn't want you distracted. Also, we know how much you value family. We didn't want you to get attached before we even know if this will work out,” said Gabriel, pleading, yet firm.

Tom was very surprised. He cannot understand how people can care about him like that. But he was still angry because he did not like not knowing things.

Gaia cleared her throat.

“We know you do not like not knowing things either. But little one, we have not been dating for long. We were planning on telling you during Christmas anyway,” said Gaia.

Tom sighed. It is not like he cannot talk to them forever. He loved them too much for that. So, he made a show of thinking it through and then ran to them, only to be hugged close and have kissed pressed on his hair and face.

Tom decided to tease them and turned to Gabriel and asked “Professor Noma is courting Aunt Grace which means they will get married in near future if all goes well. When are you and Professor Lautaro marrying?” asked Tom, innocently.

Gabriel choked on the water he was drinking as an amused Lautaro patted on his head to get the water out. The whole family was laughing as Tom and Gaen gave a conspiring smile to each other.

\----------------

Tom was riding a horse in the mansion. Uncle Gabriel taught him last time. His Father joined them. Albus was busy showing the grounds to Lautaro, Noma and Aberforth along with Gaen.

Gellert looked at his son. It was just them then as Gabriel was riding another horse. 

“You have something to tell me, father,” said Tom as he leaned back against Gellerts chest.

“I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to ask your opinion on something,” said Gellert.

“Ask”

“What do you think about me and your dad getting married?” asked Gellert.

Tom was not sure he heard it right the first time. His smile once he understood could have lit up the entirety of Hogwarts like a flood light stadium. He had always wondered why his parents were not married. Now it was going to happen. 

“When are you getting married?” asked Tom beaming.

“I need to get your dad to agree first. I have not asked him. If he agrees, maybe during the Easter break. But do you think he will? I mean, he might want things the way it is. I dont know. I mean, Albus do like the idea of marriage-

“You are stalling. Are you an idiot now father? You are talking about dad. Of course, dad would want to get married. Although, seeing the display of poor intellect from you now, I do not understand why,” teased Tom.

“Oh, shut it. I will ask him today,” said Gellert.

“You better do,” said Tom.

The dinner on Christmas eve was wonderful. The whole family sat around. Once the dinner finished, Grace was singing and all sat enjoying the music. Just before the wines were brought, Gellert stood up. Albus who was snuggled against him with Tom on his side looked at him in askance. Tom moved to Gaen's lap soon enough. Gellert looked at Albus and then to everyones shock except Tom's, he went down on one knee.

Albus looked at Gellert in surprise and emotional as Gellert pulled a small ring box from his pocket. 

“Albus, I have no words to say this. You make my life beautiful, meaningful and you make me feel normal, feel human. We have a son now, a son, can you believe it even now, Our Tom. You make me feel blessed and I- I know a wedding ring cannot define what we share. But I think I am a closet romantic, because I want do everything with you. I want to do all those romantic things, all the commitments and everything that comes with a relationship. I want to make this commitment to you. Will you, Will you marry me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?” asked Gellert.

Albus couldnt stop the tear drop that slide down his left cheek. Soon he was outright sobbing as he hugged Gellert, going on his knees in front of everyone, forgetting everything if for a moment as he looked at Gellert holding his face in his hands and said “Yes”.

“Yes, I will marry you Gellert,” said Albus.

Gellert heard it. He was trying to comprehend it. He forgot everything for a moment and then it came crashing, an onslaught of emotions when he realised that, Albus said yes. Albus and Gellert are getting married period. 

Two small hands wrapped around their heads and both parents looked up to see Tom smiling at them, eyes tearful himself.

“Wear him the ring, will you?” asked Tom to his father who gave a small smile, which only Albus and Tom saw, a part of Gellert only they two were privy to. Gellert wore Albus the ring and then Albus looked at Gellert and Tom.

“Conspiracy without me, huh?” asked Albus as he tackled them both to floor. The family rejoiced as the Christmas eve became more meaningful for them.

It was going to be December 31 soon. Tom knew this. He was not very keen on new year celebrations, really. He already got his Christmas presents and that left him in a dour mood. His birthday falling in the holiday period was something he hated with a passion in the Orphanage. They forget about his birthday then. Most years, it was not even mentioned, or he was not given the custom gift, a set of clothes. This was because he would be getting the Christmas clothes and therefore, they see it unnecessary to give him another so soon.

Finally, by some luck, he has people who like giving him gifts. He has an actual family. However, it seems his birthday will be forgotten in the spirit of holiday anyway. Tom stared sadly out through the window of his huge room in the palace. He felt presence behind him. It is his dad. The engagement ring was sparkling in his finger and Tom was sure his dad glowed now. He had something of a glow around him that was so beautiful and heart- warming. His father also walked around like he conquered the world.

“What is it that my little bud is worried about?” asked Albus, taking a comb and gently combing Tom's hair which was somewhat long now. He didnt want to cut it. 

“Nothing Dad. Do we have a New Year Party or something? Black's and Malfoy's are throwing a huge party,” said Tom.

“I know they are. We are invited to it though we had to politely decline because it is my son's special day- It is his birthday. How can we spend that day away at some new year party now?” asked Albus. He was surprised when his son's small body turned and clung to him, burying his face in his chest and hugged him like his life depended on it. Albus understood now. He let his son stay like that and gently tied his hair in a ponytail. Tom has developed a liking for Lautaro's hair style and insisted on it. He felt his chest get wet and pulled his son away and saw those small orbs swimming in tears. He wiped those eyes.

“Did you think we will forget your birthday? Tom, you are the star, sun, light and moon of mine and your father's life. Of course, we wouldnt forget your birthday, love,” said Albus.

Tom calmed down and then sat there leaning against Albus who looked at the door. Gellert stood there. He gave a small nod, he heard it all, as he walked in. He sat down behind Albus and hugged them both. Tom played with his father's hand as they sat there, silently.

“We have also written to the Black's, Malfoy's and Weasley's inviting your three friends to the party. We have also given an offer of babysitting to the Malfoy's and Black's since they will be busy with the party and Weasley's have agreed to let Septimus stay for the day,” said Gellert.

Tom beamed at them.

“Thank you,” said Tom.

“Dont mention it sweet heart, it is nothing. Birthday's are for celebrations and you are our gem, of course we are celebrating,” smiled Albus.

The family of three stayed there, silent, comfortable, together.

\--------

_ **Hope you all enjoying the story! What do you think the pairings are going to be? I know them already, still I would like to know if I am being obvious. Now, another thing I wanted to discuss is the future of this story. I had envisioned this story as an MPreg story from the beginning. And Tom's future will definitely have it. However, I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. I can always split this into two books, with only Tom's schooling covered in this book, thus leaving it safe for those who don't like Mpreg. What should I do? Honestly, I am a bit confused.** _

_**Now, the second thing is how I have defined the Wizarding World's pansexuality. It is only a plot device. Please understand that any description I have made there is only to suit the story and the opinion of the particular characters. This was also done to not deal with period typical homophobia! Also, I think wizarding world's obsession with pureblood will make them do anything**_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because it should end here. Now we will move onto Tom's second and third year. I am adding a few more tags as we go into the second and third year. Almost skipped my mind, I would like to have someone to beta read this story.

**Part 4 **

The impending wedding of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald was sending the wizarding world into a frenzy. Even the people Tom has successfully glared off in the past was now hounding him for information which he was loathe to give. His parents are his and not public property. He barely managed to share them with his three friends as it is.

Tom didn’t realise he was frowning. He was in the History of Magic class. Professor Lautaro is a good teacher but Tom was too distracted. After the class, everyone got up to leave.

“Tom, please stay back,” said Lautaro.

Tom looked at his Professor. He was given permission to call him Uncle. He looked at the man.

“What is it that worries your head? Noma said you were distracted in his class too,” said Lautaro sitting down on his chair. Tom looked down. Lautaro conjured a chair for him and Tom took the seat.

“It is nothing Uncle Laut,” said Tom.

“It is not nothing if it worries you Tom. You have all of us worried. Your uncle practically sent your parents a howler and your grandfather to Professor Dippet for letting these people haunt you, little one,” said Lautaro.

Tom looked down.

“Your parents are also worried, very much because you wouldn’t talk to them about this. Even your friends looked worried. All three were looking at you than listening to the class,” said Lautaro.

Tom looked down. He felt his face burn and he did not realise he was crying till he was taken into Lautaro’s arms and rocked, carrying him around the class for Tom to calm down. Tom was growing to be very sensitive and his parents were worried about it in a way. However, the experts they have approached said that, it is a possible reaction to be surrounded with so much to lose after having nothing in his life. Also, Tom is touch starved. He liked to be hugged and held now even though he never outright said it.

“Uncle Laut, I don’t want to share my parents. They are mine. All are hollering around talking about them like they know them. They don’t. What do they know about my parents? Nothing,” said Tom.

Laut felt bad for the child. He was told of the circumstances of the adoption and everything surrounding Tom because, all in the family were aware. They wanted to help Tom have as innocent a childhood as possible. 

“Your parents are yours alone, Tom. No matter how others like to think and discuss things like they know them. In reality, they don’t. For those troubling you for information, tell them it is none of their business. If they don’t back off, call your Aunt Arianna. She has a mean trick in her hand that will drive them away. They deserve it if they think they have a right to distress you for petty satisfaction of their curiosities,” said Lautaro. Tom laughed, wiping his face. Oh yes, his aunt will float through them and they will run away with their tails behind their back.

“Tell your parents I gave you that idea. Probably wouldn’t hear the end of it,” laughed Lautaro.

“Father will be proud. You are his protege. Honestly, dad will also approve. Gryffindors love their family fiercely,” said Tom.

Lautaro nodded. “I know,” he said.

Lautaro let Tom down who now looked a bit abashed about behaving like the child he was.

“You know I am your family too, Tom and even if your Uncle and me never works out, you will be my nephew. Now run, I am sure your three are waiting out there. See you at the family dinner tomorrow, little one,” said Lautaro.

Tom nodded and rushed out. Sure enough, his friends were waiting for him.

“You look better,” said Orion. Tom shot him a look.

“I always look better, Orion,” said Tom.

“Ponces,” muttered Septimus.

“Yes, I agree. But I love them anyway,” said Abraxas as he led the party to the great hall. 

————————

Zeus saw Tom lounging in the common room. He walked over to the young trouble maker.

"Did you have your aunt walk through the students?” asked Zeus sternly, though he was secretly amused.

Tom gave him a look. Zeus had no doubt that when time came Tom would make a wonderful Head Boy and he is a perfect Slytherin.

"Did you see me doing it? Also, my aunt is her own person. What she does and doesn't is none of my concern. I wouldn't discredit her by letting you assume that I have any sort of control over adults,” said Tom. 

Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"Now listen here, they are not going to sit back and let it be, at least, not the idiots in our house. I must warn you of repercussions, if not now, soon,” said Zeus.

"Consider me warned,” said Tom. Zeus internally huffed. The brat. He got up and left. Orion who was on his way into the common room heard his brother mutter about insolent brats and entitled twigs who think they are men.

"My brother is the most soft-spoken man on earth. How did you manage to irritate him?” asked Orion.

Tom shot him a look.

"That is my secret,” said Tom.

Orion rolled his eyes in exasperation.

\-----------------

Albus was helping Tom with his runes which Lautaro was teaching all four kids in his free time. Gellert was looking at the dark ball working around it in his work room. Both Albus and Tom would shoot exasperated looks at the room and look at each other commiserating every time they hear explosions from the room. Earlier both used to run to Gellert in panic. Now they knew, it is probably a spell rebounding to the wall. 

Once done with the studies, Albus carried Tom as they walked over to check on Gellert. The man was hunched over the ball, muttering to himself and looking at the charts on the wall.

“Can we have dinner now? Tom is sleepy and you look dead on your feet and it is supposed to be a weekend, Gellert,” said Albus rebukingly.

Gellert looked up. His face lightened up when he saw them and walked over. He pressed a kiss to Toms forehead and went to kiss Albus who stopped him with a finger on his lips.

“Go wash off that dark magic scent first,” said Albus.

Tom snorted because his Father was almost pouting but he went off. Tom watched as his dad guarded his father’s experiments carefully and closed the doors and walked over to the kitchen. The elves have already brought their dinner.

“Will we have an elf of our own during summer?” asked Tom as his father arranged the plates, now fresh out of the bath.

“We are thinking about getting ourselves an elf. Your grandmother is adamant that we have one. We will see,” said Gellert.

Albus nodded.

“We might need an elf. We didn’t want to discuss this without asking your opinion first. What do you think about a good part of our family living in the house?” asked Albus.

Tom looked at them.

“I don’t understand,” said Tom as he started eating.

“You see, your Uncle Gabriel is pretty serious about Lautaro and as you know, we expect Noma and Gaia to get married soon. Gaia is a trained healer though she never worked. Professor Dippet said she can assist the matron for now. And we think Gabriel is planning to move his business to Hogsmeade and stay there during school months. However, we were wondering, we have a huge house- more like a palace, so will you mind if it becomes the permanent residence of not just us, but them too,” said Albus.

There was silence.

“We are only asking your opinion. We will not do anything you do not want to happen. Your happiness is of primary- started Gellert.

Tom looked at them.

“Seriously? So, they can stay with us? I mean all of us, as a family- always?” asked Tom.

“We would like that. But we have to ask them too. They will have to agree. I mean we do have separate wings and will have our privacy, but we need to know what they think about it, right?” asked Gellert amused.

“I would like that, very much too. Can Uncle Gaen also stay?” asked Tom looking up from his food.

“He definitely can and I don’t think we will see any protest from that front,” said Albus amused now.

“However, we must warn you, don’t get your hopes up. We do not know if they will accept or not,” said Gellert.

“Okay,” said Tom trying to contain his excitement. 

Tom was sleepy after dinner but let his parents keep him awake because sleeping soon after dinner is unhealthy. They told him stories of the family. His grandmother also told him lot of stories, his legacy and everything.

Tom closed his eyes as he sat between his parents, head pressed against his dad’s chest.

He knew his parents were making eyes at each other and left them to it.

He heard a vague “Can I kiss you now?” from his father and a vaguer “Our son is here “from Albus before sleep took him to dreamland.

———————

Tom was almost jumping next day because his parents took him shopping. He liked shopping. It was nice to pick and choose things. It gave him a sense of control. He liked it. They were getting measured for wedding robes and Tom is going to be their flower bearer. He knew he was also going to get a very traditional robe. He did not mind. He rather liked it. He wants to look like a prince, though he was not going to say that out loud.

He took Gabriel’s hand when extended as they reached a crowded region. Uncle Lautaro was also with them, now taking Toms other hand. They were going to help him get his gift for his parents. Tom has saved up his pocket money to buy the gift. He was glad that he didn’t spend too much during Christmas. 

He knew what he was going to get them. Uncle Noma promised to help with teaching the charms to add to it and Uncle Lautaro will teach the runes and Tom will do the magic. They picked the cotton clothing and silk threads.

———————-

The wedding was beautiful. Tom felt like crying like a baby when he heard his parents make vows to each other. He was so happy. He thinks this will be the happiest day in his life ever. Nothing can break the happiness in his heart now.

———————-

Gellert looked at Albus as they wore each other rings. Albus looked down, his cheeks red and Gellert was so glad, beyond words for leaving his megalomaniacal tendencies behind, for taking his one chance with Albus and making it this far. Gellert was so glad that Albus loved him enough to try. They both kissed, chastely. It was like they were both feeling the bliss, spreading through them like a fine day of spring. They turned to their son who was in tears. They extended their hand and their son ran to them, crashing onto them, hugging them tight.

“I am so happy,” said Tom. 

Gellert held their son as he and Albus greeted the guests. The reception began. They had around 50 guests. All Hogwarts professors, their families and the few work acquaintances they both had like Nicholas Flamel and his wife. The Blacks (without the extended family), the Malfoys and the Weasleys were also invited. In fact, the boys stood beaming, waiting for Tom to join them. The marriage venue is their house in Ilkley and this was the first time his friends were visiting here. Sure enough, Tom walked over.

———————

Tom hesitated a bit as he walked over to the three families. He had never had to introduce himself to people he wanted to like him, really like him because he didn’t want to lose his friends. The Weasleys were the kindest looking and he met Septimus first. He sighed and hoped no one took offence. He turned to his parents who saw him looking and both dismissed the guests with a few polite words as they walked (practically rushed) over to him. Tom smiled inwardly. Gellert picked him up which Tom was not so sure about. He wanted to be seen as a mature boy, but well, that can’t be helped now. 

“Hello, Armel, Cassiopea,” greeted Gellert looking at the Weasleys. Armel works as the head of the Magical Transportation department and his wife is a home maker.

“Professor Grindelwald,” they all shook hands. Then Gellert greeted the Weasley boys. Septimus is the youngest Weasley boy. The oldest were all now out of Hogwarts. The boy had been a late surprise. The other four boys stood by the side. Sheridan Weasley is now 25 and works with the Ministry of Magic in the sports department. Kieran Weasley is 23 and is an auror. The third among them is Bryn Weasley. He is 19 and now an intern at the Ministry of Magic. The fourth is Conall Weasley who is 18. Then there is Septimus. Once they greeted all, Gellert turned to Malfoys. This was because he knew what was in his son’s mind and also because they knew Alphard Black is not a man who will be easily offended. The same cannot be said for Armand Malfoy. 

“Hello Armand, Clarisse,” greeted Albus. Both Malfoys returned the greetings. Armand ran the family business and Clarisse is a homemaker. They had their girl child, Celestia and the younger one Abraxas with them. Celestia passed out last year and is working as an intern with the department of magical sports, something unlady like, but Armand and Celestia were extremely proud of his daughter. Armand had little Abraxas in his arms.

Then they turned to the Blacks. Alphard was smiling already, his hand around his wife Milani. Their three boys stood by them. Zeus stood proud and looked at them both respectfully. Orion stood near his brother, rather coolly. Gellert must say the kids increased exposure to him and Albus has taken all the intimidation factor away. Aries gave them a toothless smile, it was adorable. 

“It is nice to have you all here. Let me introduce you to mine and Albus’s son, Tom,” said Gellert.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Tom,” each of them greeted him.

Tom looked at his parents.

“I heard them asking if you are not going on a honeymoon. What is a honeymoon?” asked Tom. His parents visibly reddened.

“It is just the time taken away by two people who just got married, away from all,” said Gellert with a straight face.

“Okay. I think you should too,” said Tom.

“Okay, you will be alright without us around for a few days?” asked Tom.

“I am a big boy. I can stay the weekend with uncles,” said Tom.

“We need to think about it. We don’t want to leave you here alone and go when you might need us,” said Albus.

“I will be fine,” said Tom sleepily. He then jumped down and went to get his gift.

His parents were sitting in the sofa waiting for him.

“Can we see the gift now?” asked Gellert, amused.

“Yes,” smiled Tom, a bit unsure even as he handed over the present.

Then Tom watched as his parents unwrapped it.

Gellert and Albus had decided to respect Tom’s need to surprise them and had not pried on what it is. Both saw the roll of clothing that was the gift. They unrolled it and both parents just stared at it. 

The family tapestry had ‘Grindelwald- Dumbledore’ on top of it. It begins from top where Albus’s and Gellert’s names are written. It is clear that they are the beginning of the family line. It was thrumming with Tom’s magic. It did not have Tom in it because they knew Tom won’t be able to add himself. Any name other than the primary ancestors is woven into it only and only by family magic. For that to work, Gellert and Albus should also give their magic.

Both men tried not to cry before their son. Even Gellert.

They both raised their wands and did the charms and runes needed to attune it to their magic. Once they did, all three of them watched as their names were joined in a golden thread of magic. Then, to the side the name of their parents appeared and also the assorted siblings. Finally, a golden vine moved down from the line that joins both Albus and Gellert. 

Tom watched as his face appeared at the end of the vine and then his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle Grindelwald-Dumbledore. This is his family and he knew with each addition more names will appear. 

Gellert picked up Tom and both his parents were thanking him as they hugged him tight. The party of three then went up to the library room in their house. Albus hung the tapestry on the wall, in the centre of the library hall. All attention will fall on it should they step in. The library was still in the making anyway. The symbol of their family was still in the making as the magic was still twining on top of it. All three watched as a phoenix appeared with a gorgeous Basilisk weaving itself around the phoenix guarding it, its head poised forward, ready to strike anyone who would dare reach the phoenix which was nuzzling into the snake. When the snake turns to the phoenix, it loses all hostility.

Tom started laughing as he touched it.

“Magic knows best,” said Tom amused now as he looked at his parents who were both looking red. They then saw that a snake shaped being with the features of a phoenix, a smaller one standing in front of the Basilisk, poised to strike anyone who approaches them. The mini phoenix-snake stood outside the Basilisk’s protective wall like a guardian angel. But then the Basilisk twisted into two and wound its tail beneath the small snake, protecting the offspring.

Tom marveled at it. He is part of the symbol of their house and he can see the space magic left after him- for his siblings. He knew his parents want more kids at some point. He was not sure about wanting siblings, but if his parents are going to be happy about it, he can manage too.

His parents did go on Honeymoon to Greece where his father has a villa. Tom spent the evening with his uncles to be. During the weekend, Uncle Lautaro took him to their house in Hogsmeade where Uncle Gabriel was waiting. Tom got to talk to his parents via floo call. It was great. He just wanted his parents to be happy. Uncle Noma and Aunt Gaia are also staying with them. Hogsmeade is not unfamiliar to Tom anymore. Most of the shopkeepers knew him. All of the village people knew him too. He spent time at Hogshead learning from Uncle Aberforth to mix drinks, only the non- alcoholic ones. He learned some cooking from Aunt Gaia and rest of the time he was being chased around by his Uncles to stay still and not run away into the village. He knew if his parents were here, he would not have run away without a fear of repercussion. Father is very strict when it comes to safety. Now, Uncles are too. Suffice to say, rather than intimidation, one of them would accompany him.

This weekend turned out be a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students. He knew his friends won’t be able to visit. But he saw some of the upper year students whom he interacted with and did not mind. 

“Tom, why are you roaming around alone?” asked a voice from behind. Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation but turned.

“I am not alone, Zeus. If you noticed, I am standing right outside by uncle’s pub,” said Tom.

Zeus rolled his eyes.

“I thought your revision tests begin tomorrow?” asked Zeus.

“I am top of the class,” said Tom stubbornly, his chin gaining that stubborn tilt.

“No excuse to shirk your study time,” said Zeus equally stubborn.

“Ah, there you are. I thought I asked you to sit and study,” said Gabriel walking over.

Tom pouted.

“But Uncle Gabe-

Gabriel lifted him up.

“You are the Black heir,” he said looking at Zeus.

“Zeus Black sir, we met at the wedding,” said Zeus.

Tom snorted. 

Zeus shot him a look.

“Pompous arse,” said Tom.

“Tom, that is no way to talk to others. He is also the Head Boy. Apologise for being disrespectful,” said Gabriel.

“I am sorry,” scowled Tom to Zeus who smirked amused.

“Your apology is accepted, Tom. See you at Hogwarts, little one,” smirked Zeus and turned on his heels and left.

“Aghhhh- I am going to kill him. How dare he?” shrieked an embarrassed Tom, face red.

Gabriel laughed all the way back.

“You don’t mean it. He is your friend’s brother. Surely you wouldn’t want to hurt Orion,” said Gabriel.

“That is true and I like all the other Blacks. So maybe I will spare him. But he embarrassed me. I will embarrass him too,” said Tom still pouty about it.

“You do that drama queen,” said Gabriel.

“I am not a drama queen,” said Tom, protesting rather loudly.

Tom waited impatiently for his parents to get back. He smiled when the two appeared at the door and ran to them not minding that Professor Dippet was sitting near him. His parents embraced him and asked him about how the week went by as they left for their room. Tom did not leave his parents’ side for the next week.

The exams were easier than Tom assumed they would be. The revision exams they did in May helped to an extent.

“Did you write well?” asked Orion.

“Can we stop discussing exams? It really gets on my nerves,” snapped Septimus scowling.

“Of course, it would. For it not to get on your nerves, you should at least use one part of your intelligence,” said Orion. 

“Well, not all of us are as intelligent as you are,” said Septimus. Tom and Abraxas exchanged a look of exasperation.

Al four of them trooped into Tom’s room and laid there playing board games. His parents were still in the staff room for a staff meeting regarding the exams and next term year. The elves brought them dinner and soon enough they were all asleep in Tom’s bed.

Gellert and Albus came home to see four kids in their son’s room instead of their own one. 

“I thought we left here only one,” said an amused Gellert.

“Well, this was a long time coming. Let me just get them comfortable and let their prefects know,” said Albus and enlarged the bed and without disturbing them, helped them lay down comfortably. The parents cleaned up the room and left them to sleep.

Albus smiled when he felt Gellert nuzzle him as he hugged him from behind.

“Professor Grindelwald, we are to be responsible parents today,” said Albus pressing a kiss to Gellert’s forehead.

“I know,” said Gellert with a small smile. He pulled Albus closer and the man looked up.

“Thank you for everything, Albus and I don’t know how to tell you how thankful I am for everything,” said Gellert.

“You can start by stopping that. I do not want your gratitude. I want you and you are here. That is enough for me, that you are here, you understand?” asked Albus.

Gellert nodded with a small smile as they stood there, kissing chastely.

\---------------------------------------------------

Tom watched as Zeus bid bye to all. Of course, he had forgotten. The guy was leaving this year which means the embarrassment should be immediate. Tom watched a few of the younger students getting upset about Zeus leaving and scoffed.

Tom spread ink in his hand, permanent ink. When Zeus approaches him, the older boy- well man beamed. “If this isn’t my resident troublemaker,” smiled Zeus as he extended his hand. Tom scowled but took his hand. Zeus bent down and said “Don’t think I don’t know who let out the pixies in the first year Slytherin dormitory or who made Corves Lestrange puke lizards or – well the list can go on. But as a Slytherin I understand you did all that as retribution to insults to you and your friends. Now Tom, see you. Study well,” said Zeus. Tom gave a small nod.

“Wait, there is something on your face,” said Tom.

Zeus raised his hand and touched his face, checking for it. He shrugged and lowered his hand. All the younger students started laughing. Zeus saw the naughty expression on Tom’s face and then saw the ink in his own hand. He knew how his face must look like now. He looked at Tom who promptly stormed, practically ran out. Zeus chased him till Tom crashed onto someone. It was Gellert Grindelwald, his father.

“What is going on here?” asked Gellert.

He could see Zeus’s face turn red.

“What happened to your face, Zeus?” asked Gellert.

“Tom decided it is funny to ink my face,” said Zeus.

Tom stopped smiling.

Albus walked over then and Tom knew he won’t get away with no punishment for this.

“Now, pray tell me why you would disrespect Zeus like this?” asked Albus.

“Father always says revenge is a dish best served cold. He called me ‘little one’ in Hogsmeade in front of many other students. Of course, he should have expected retribution,” said Tom.

Tom could see his dad’s glare directed at his Father who was looking a bit defensive.

“We will have a conversation about the ideals being taught. Now onto the business at hand, Tom. It is a pet name we use for you. All our family members call you that. I heard Zeus’s parents call you that during the last family dinner. What is the issue now?” asked Albus.

Tom folded his hands, grumpily looking at Zeus.

“I don’t want Zeus to call me little one,” said Tom.

“Sure, I will not call you little one again, kid,” smirked Zeus and then he gave a nod to both Professors before leaving.

“Aghhh- No,” scowled Tom and realized his parents were both barely holding back their laughter.

“Father, you too” scowled Tom but then his parents hugged him close and he let them, very glad to finally have them to himself for two months. No one to take away Tom’s time with them.

\--------

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? I am already working on the next chapter.

Part 5

The summer vacation after Tom’s first year, the family of three went on a vacation to Finland. They helped Tom learn the local magical history. Tom made a project out of it and was fascinated by the laws that existed there. With only a small population, the magical and muggle community lived in harmony, each not stepping over the other’s toes. There are not many purebloods left because of many magical-muggle inter-marriages. Tom documented everything in their one- week trip and even made some local friends though he called them acquaintances. The local librarian, the curator of the museum and of course the people at the fishing harbour all made it to the list of his friends.

Tom also picked Finland’s traditional charmed bangles as a gift for Uncle Noma and Aunt Gaia who are getting married towards the end of the summer. They also watched a quidditch match while in Finland. The local team Finland Finesse was a good team, though secretly Tom loved one English team over all other. It was not Appleby Arrows or Puddlemere United like his parents liked to think. Tom also loved the magical camera his parents bought before the wedding. It helped him take many pictures. 

While he did love Finland, he was getting homesick after a week. He wanted to go home to England and sleep in his room in their manor in Ilkley, his home. Tom’s uncles have agreed to stay at the family home in Ilkley but they wanted their own contributions to the house and he do not know the details but some agreement was made.

They were also going to get seven elves. One for each mini family in there according to his grandmother. One for upkeeping the gardens, two for keeping the house clean and one chief chef elf who will be assisted by all other six in the process. They will paying them wages as Tom insisted on it and his parents agreed with him. His grandmother was surprised but gave in. All of them are young elves. 

Tom sat near the elves family of almost 28, residing in the palace in Spain and helped the older elves name the younger ones. The naming process of the elves in English, happen only when they reach maturity and is taking charge of a household. Till then they communicated in Elven language. Tom thought all the English names and even the Spanish ones are silly. 

“Tilly be not understanding, young master. Will it not be easy to have a small name?” asked Tilly, the chief elf.

“It is true Tilly, but it should also resemble an actual name. May I have the honour of naming them in English? “ asked Tom.

“Yes, young master,” said Tilly. Tom was exasperated. He had asked the elf to not call him young master numerous times to no avail. 

Tom smiled at all seven of them.

“You are Igno,” Tom told the chief chef elf who bowed her head.

“You look like a Piper,” Tom told the Garden elf who also bowed his head.

“You are Hansel and Gretel,” Tom told the cleaning elves.

“Now you three,” Tom beamed at the three personal elves.

“You are Cinderella, Juniper and Snow,” smiled Tom looking at them. Snow is their elf. Cinderella is Gaia and Noma’s elf and Juniper is Gabriel and Lautaro’s elf.

Tom looked proudly at his parents both of whom nodded their approval.

Tom’s year was mostly good thereafter. He met his friends while they went for shopping at Hogsmeade. His aunt and uncle’s wedding went smoothly and his second year at Hogwarts was as good as the first till Christmas. It was supposed to be just a small detour. He had wrangled his way out of his parent’s protective grip and was on way to Hogshead, promising to wait there. That was when he felt a tingle and then all of a sudden decided to go to Zonko’s shop at the other end. As he walked away from the crowd, Tom felt weird. Then a hand was pressed against his face and soon he was struggling. There was darkness and Tom knew no more.

Albus was holding to Gellert as they walked simply because he could flaunt it now. 

“Let us hope our squirt got there without any trouble,” said Gellert.

Albus nodded.

“I worry his curiosity might end up hurting him,” said Albus worrying his lower lip.

“Maybe we should go check on him now. I don’t think I will have peace of mind till we do,” said Albus.

Gellert nodded. Then as both parents walked towards the Hogshead inn, both parents felt it. Their son leaving Hogsmeade. They cannot sense him anymore. It was a gift that the two wizards developed to ensure their son’s safety.

Then they turned to see Zonko running over.

“He took Tom. Before I could move- they were gone. He is a highly skilled in apparition,” said Zonko looking like death warmed over.

Albus looked at Zonko who nodded and without waiting Albus invaded his mind and he gripped Gellert tight.

“It is him. It’s Gunnar Grimmson,” said Albus his face red in panic as he looked at Gellert who looked like a man who was going to kill.

“If he touches our son, I am killing him,” said Gellert.

Albus did not reply. Gellert knew Albus will kill Gunnar before him if it came to that.

“If Gunnar thought I wouldn’t know to track my former associates, he is a fool,” said Gellert and then took Albus’s hand and side along apparated.

Both men froze when they looked around the place they appeared in. It is a place with so many bad memories. Nurmengard. They walked through the marble paved halls, in the direction they were able to sense Tom.

Tom looked at the man sitting before him. He had hid his wand as soon as he realised he was being kidnapped. It was probably a Confundus. They were learning that charm this year. What an idiot he was. He should ask Uncle Noma to train him to resist this stupid charm. 

  
“Who are you?” asked Tom. The man looked old but he had an energy to him and a smell that he can sense. The smell of dark arts. The man looked mad, his pupils dilated.

“The dark lord was busy playing house with that wretched Dumbledore. He needs to see the need for the revolution. Surely, ending your stupid life will kill whatever stupidity is residing in him now?” asked the man. Tom could sense the real danger. This man is really crazy and a former follower of his Father. He was going to have a word with Gellert Grindelwald about insane former associates. What if the bastard had thought to kidnap his dad? Sure, his dad is one of the most powerful wizards but what if he was caught unaware?

“Now, you do look pretty. Surely would earn me a fortune if sold in to-

Tom waved his wand and tied the shoe lace of the man together- one of the first charms his dad taught him was to tie shoe laces, and he ran. The man was unable to move but apparated closer to him, but Tom was running in a zig zag manner- never in the same pattern as taught by Father when faced with a one on one dweller who is chasing you.

Then he crashed on to someone while looking at the kidnapper. He watched as the kidnapper’s face went white and he turned to see his parents. Albus was already picking him up and was checking him. His father was also looking him over and Tom saw his captor now laid bound in ropes on the floor.

Tom didn’t realise he was crying but his parents were peppering him with kisses and reassuring him. Tom hid his face on his dad’s chest.

Gellert nodded to Albus, who made a shield around himself and their son. He wasted not time in sending Gunnar Grimmson into pain like never before.The guy was shrieking in pain- but a quick silencing spell ensured that the cries did not reach his son. Then aurors appeared, Gellert recognised Keiran but Albus seemed to know most of them. As the senior officers took charge of Gunnar, he saw Keiran checking on Tom who mumbled something.

The aurors left.

Albus looked at him. Gellert nodded. He left a blood curse on Gunnar. That man will never come after their son again. Oh, he will not die, but close.

Tom was really shaken that he fell asleep only with either of them holding him. Albus held his son close and Gellert was pacing in front of him.

“He dared to take my child, hold him hostage in the castle I made. I-

“Father, you had a poor choice in associates. Let us leave it at that?” asked Tom slowly blinking but snuggling into Albus’s arms. Gellert rushed over.

“Are you alright?” asked Gellert. Tom gave a small smile and took Gellert’s hands in his.

“Yes. Stay near me and please don’t remain angry,” said Tom.

Gellert calmed down with both his son and husband serving as a calming presence.

———————————

Tom was going through the Quidditch Weekly as he rested. His parents were both worry warts and he was bedridden, resting, having medicines for a small fever, not attending his classes with his friends making notes for him. Speaking of his friends, all three were sitting on his side, mostly hogging. One would think he went and died and came back. Abraxas was lying next to him reading the Quidditch weekly with him. Orion sat with a leg on the bed, rolling his eyes at Septimus who was whining about having to do homework, but was letting Orion boss him a bit.

Tom’s favourite quidditch team is Montrose Magpies and they were looking for a Keeper. Tom opened the Montrose page in the Weekly and saw a very familiar face. Zeus was wearing the black robes with white finishing as he zoomed past. He made an imposing figure near the goal hoop. 

“Zeus joined Magpies? When did he get back from his World Tour?” asked Tom lightly, not wanting to let Orion know he was upset about not being in the know.

“Oh, yes he got back last Sunday and signed the contract on Tuesday. It skipped my mind with all that happened,” said Orion.

“He sent me a souvenir from Romania because he knows I love Dragons. My brothers should learn from him. I wish Zeus was my brother instead. He said he will be fine with having me for a younger brother,” said Septimus looking at Orion.

“Please, you haunted him like a puppy for that dragon. I remeber adding a PS in every single fucking letter,” said Orion.

“He sent me a cashmere shawl because he knows I like fine accessories,” said Abraxas beaming.

“My brother decided I need to learn more about curse breaking and send me a few books which are written in German. I think he also wants me to learn another language,” said Orion.

“High expectation indeed,” smirked Septimus.

“Yes, English Only Weasley,” snapped Orion.

“Well, at least I don’t sound like I have stick up my arse,” said Septimus.

Orion shot him a look and did not say a word after that in response.

“Oh, you got offended? My angel got offended?” asked Septimus and cast a tickling charm on Orion who started laughing. 

“Stop it,” said Orion, barely managing to echo his irritation amidst his high pitched laughters because of the tickling charm.

Tom was silent.

“He sent something for you. I am sure once Orion calms down he will bring it,” said Abraxas lightly.

Tom was taken aback.

“I don’t really care. I was just surprised. You know I am a magpie,” said Tom.

“Okay,” said Abraxas.

Meanwhile Septimus let go of the tickling charm but was now bear hugging Orion who gave up, exasperated. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. He sent you something. Let me go and get it,” said Orion getting up and Septimus fell on the floor. Orion smirked at him as Septimus glared from the floor.

Tom was surprised. He and Zeus have always fought unlike Septimus and Abraxas who regarded him as some kind of hero or Merlin’s second coming.

Then, Orion was back and had a neatly wrapped pack. Tom took it gracefully. 

“Open it,” said Septimus.

Tom nodded and unwrapped the present. It was a wooden carved box thrumming with magic. Evidently, Zeus’s magic was there other than the craft persons. He saw his name etched in front and realised how Zeus’s magic might have found a way in. He must have carved it. It had exceptional carvings, all intricate patterns. He knew what it was. This is the treasure box of the squibs of Scandza. 

In the Swedish community, squibs lived together and are excellent wood workers. Their boxes are famous for opening only to the owner, a work of elemental magic they use on the box also allows interior expansion. It is rare and expensive. He is surprised that Zeus spent this much on him. He knew each of the gifts are expensive, but still, Tom was not used to someone who was not family or even his best friends spending on him. But he reckons, Zeus did chase them all from trouble the same. 

He opened it and found a note. 

_ Dear Tom,  _

_ Orion told me you carry everything you value in your bag because of your dorm mates. I wanted you to have something to hold these valuables. Also, little one, take care of my brothers for me, Will you? Study well. _

_ Zeus Black _

Tom looked at Orion who had the grace to look apologetic.

“You and your big mouth,” said Tom but he kept the box, already planning on asking his parents to lock it for him perfectly. Anyone who touches his things without permission- he looked at the three on his side- well other than them- is going to be in for a big shock.He doesn’t want any of his friends who do not know the meaning of personal boundaries to end up with pus filled boils anyway.

————————————

Tom spent the whole Christmas being babied by his whole family much to his exasperation. However, he also learned a lot, reading the books. Orion recruited them all to learn German together much to Spetimus’s consternation. However, here they were, in the Library room in Ilkley learning German from Uncle Noma. Thank Merlin for multilingual uncles.

Septimus was brought by his auror brother Keiran who will pick him up later. Orion and Abraxas will be dropped by Gaen who has moved into the house in Ilkley now. He is helping Aberforth at Hogshead who is thinking of renovating it. Tom was all for it and they had the necessary plot and money. Even if Aberforth listened to no one else, he would listen to Tom.

Gaen being the youngest of the brothers also had a say with Aberforth. So, now Gaen was working on a renovation. They are also planning on renaming it. Tom saw Aunt Grace deep in conversation with Uncle Aberforth. They were rather close these days and he often sees his father’s eyes narrow when he see them together.

Tom saw his parents. They were in the balcony of their room. Father was laying on dad’s lap, dad’s hand gently running through Father’s hair which was now in disarray. He ran over and laid down on the other side. His parents laughed. 

“So, did you secure everything in the box? Are the enchantments set?” asked Gellert.

“Yes, father. We will add more in the future if there is a need for it,” said Tom.

“It was a very thoughtful gift from Zeus,” said Albus.

“Indeed,” said Gellert.

Tom rolled his eyes. He knew Zeus was one of the favourite students of both his parents.

“Maybe we will get a ticket to the Magpies match during Easter Holidays?” asked Gellert.

Tom perked up at that. He did want to see Magpies match.

“I think our little bear is happy,” teased Albus.

Tom shot him a look but said “ I would love to go to a match.”

——————————————————-

Tom groaned as he saw the designs being chosen. He looked at his Uncle Aberforth before grabbing the catalogue and picking the wall colours and designs for each section. He left the Bar decoration to Gaen. Tom had a great time visiting the Goblins to order custom-made utensils for the renovated shop which they have decided to name Silver Linings. The name was chosen by Zeus, Tom groaned. Everyone of their immediate family friends were asked to pick a name and send the reason also. Zeus actually sent the name quite thoughtfully and all of them unanimously selected the name, even Tom much to his own consternation.

They named the pub inside Silver linings HogsHead. Also, the pub and the dining area has two separate entrances and the customers in no way comes in contact with each other. The interior was set by Gaen. They also put in the best of protective charms.

Gaia decided to help out at SL when she is not on shift at Hogwarts. Aberforth will manage the pub while Grace will manage the restaurant. Gaen will work in the kitchen, leading chefs. They handed over accounts to Gabriel, who is the most business minded among them. 

Tom's Christmas, second birthday with his family and the next two months were filled with joy. It was in March that his dad became unwell.

Tom watched worried as Albus stood puking his guts out. Gellert was patting his back and soon Gaia was in there. Tom curled near Albus awaiting Gaia's words. She checked over Albus. Both men watched her work. They saw a blue light simmer above Albus. Both men looked at each other in shock.

Gaia smiled. "Congratulations, you are going to be parents again," she said.

Tom was not sure he heard those words right. He looked at his parents. Albus was smiling, his cheeks red. Father was beaming as he sat down next to dad and hugged him. Both looked at him. He could see the worry in their face.

"Congratulations," said Tom trying his best to smile.

Then he ran out trying not to cry but failing. They are going to have a baby. Will they stop wanting him? Will his family leave Tom behind? Will he lose everything? He didn't know. Tom spend the whole day in his dorm, refusing to get out of it even when his Father hounded the door.

\----------

"Let me talk to him. I will open the door," said Albus. 

"No. Tom needs space. He will talk to us. Now, don't worry about this. He is our boy. He will be fine. You should rest. I am told pregnancy at this period is very difficult," said Gellert.

Albus pressed his face to Gellert's shoulder.

They just sat there silent, both worried about Tom. They had been postponing having a child consciously because they didn't want Tom to feel like they were replacing him. Hell, they only got the thought to have more children only because of Tom. Before Tom, their life was good. They had each other. But Tom made it beautiful, more meaningful with all the family love. They wanted Tom to have many siblings. However, they were hoping to get Tom to understand first. This, however, was a surprise.

\------------

Tom cried rivers, no doubt. He refused to even look at his parents. He was not angry. He just didn't want to see the look of pity or them to tell him that they are returning him to the orphanage. He knew all this was not logical but he couldn't help it. His class mates and school mates weren't helpful either. Many were taunting him the next day.

Tom looked at his friends. All three stood there giving him an exasperated look. Then the dormitory door opened and there stood Albus Dumbledore, closely followed by Gellert Grindelwald. Tom looked at his dad once and just ran to him. Albus smiled as he picked up his son and hugged him close. Gellert had a small smile on his face.

"You are grounded for running out on us and not listening to me for the entire day," said Gellert even as he pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. 

"It is stupid but I - I thought you would send me back now. You are going to have a baby of your own," said Tom between his sobs.

"And here I thought our Tom is a wiser kid. Tom, you are our son. Our own. Another baby is our second kid. He/she will never take your place," said Gellert.

Tom nodded.

Albus lifted Tom's head.

"For me and Gellert, you are our world. It will never change. We will simply have one more person to love in our little world," said Albus.

Tom nodded.

Tom stayed with his parents that day. 

\--------

In the week leading up to Easter, Tom was a bit aloof. It was nothing personal. He just needed time to accept and understand it. When Orion invited him home, he readily agreed though he didn't want to stay away from his parents. All four of them were going to Orion's the first day. Tom is supposed to spend the whole week at the Black Manor. 

He told his parents as much.

"Tom if this is about the baby- started Albus.

"No dad. I would like to spend time with them," said Tom. Both his parents agreed. What Tom didn't know was that he will never be able to lie to his parents. They always sense it. But they let him go so that he will have some space. They were definitely not going to have their baby stay with Blacks for good half of the vacation. 

\----------

Tom scowled as he watched Orion getting babied by his mother. He really should have gone home. Mrs Black is a nice woman whom Tom liked. But she is not his dad. His dad smells like home. He should have gone home. He was staying in a guest room. Aries was a nice kid and was around them four throughout the next two days.

\----------

Gellert scratched on the parchment, irritated. He couldn't even write properly now! He just looked at his left. Tom always cuddled to his side when he writes letters. He closed his eyes, worried about his son. He looked at Albus who was staring at the picture on their wall. It is a picture of Tom running through Hogsmeade in an elf costume.

Gellert walked over and sat next to him.

"You are worried," said Albus.

Gellert sighed.

"As if you look anything but," said Gellert. He then froze as a teardrop slid down Albus's eyes. Gellert wiped his eyes and pressed a kiss to Albus's forehead.

"I wish we could go check on him. You know how he is about strange places," said Albus.

Gellert nodded.

"I know. I wish we could completely convince him that he is our's and that we would die for him. That no matter how many more kids we have in the future, he will always be our eldest," said Gellert.

"We should have maybe offered blood adoption? I didn't think he would want that " asked Albus.

"I wish it was that easy. If we do that now he might take it wrongly. We will ask him later," said Gellert.

\---------

Tom sat on the lawn outside the Black Manor. He didn't want to play or do anything, really. He sighed as he thought about his parents. He got two letters, from both yesterday. Today his uncles and aunts wrote. He just wish he could run back home and snuggle between his parents. But something inside him was hurt and he didn't know how to heal.

He turned when he felt someone's presence. It was Zeus. The older boy has grown very much over the one year. He looked taller, his built taking a visible shift and his hair is longer, tied in a ponytail. He sat down beside Tom.

"I hear you are going to be an older brother, little one," said Zeus.

Tom hexed him.

"Okay, my apologies Tom. I hear you are going to be an older brother," said Zeus.

Tom was silent.

"You know I was seven when mother got pregnant with Orion. To say I was not at all happy with all the attention he was getting even when he was still inside her womb would be an understatement. It had made me really jealous. Honestly, I hated him," said Zeus.

Tom looked at him, eyes tearful.

"Oh, Tom," said Zeus looked taken aback for a moment.

"Did it ever go away ? Because I don't want to hate him/her," said Tom.

"It did. The moment I saw Orion, I had declared him my enemy. But then he would smile at me, all toothless and cute. I started warming up to him. Do you know when I realised that I would kill for him. That I would kill anyone who dare hurt my brother? That I love the kid?"

"When?"

"He was one. He calls me brother as you know. Back then it was Zu. He would always find me, crawling, when he took his first steps and every moment of the day I was around. We had a party at the manor. There were a lot of bully pureblood kids. I was playing with some guys. Then I went back for him to see him crying his heart out. The moment he saw me, he extended both his hands and started sobbing more. One of the girls had pushed him down. I took him up and he curled into me like I am his protective shell. You know he was bleeding a bit. I lost my control and pushed the girl after punching her on her face. She was older than me, but I didn't care. No one, absolutely no one has a right to touch my little brother."

Tom gave a small laugh.

"But you are both your parents' kids. I - I am not. I am adopted," said Tom.

"Tom, you do not know your parents before they took you in, albeit as a professor and a commoner. But I knew both of them. One was my professor and the other was a megolomaniacal- Zeus stopped short and looked at Tom who outright laughed.

"I am so telling father that his favourite student called him that," said Tom.

Zeus rolled his eyes.

"My point being, even the blind and deaf people in the wizarding world know how much you mean to your parents. How you have mellowed them both. Tom, your parents, they don't care that you are adopted. Think about their love story. Do you think people who love each other like that, despite everything that happened in the past will ever love you less? Just imagine, your dad who carries you around when you are sugar high so that you don't embarrass yourself, just because he knows you wouldn't like it. I have heard him say the same to my mother. The Albus Dumbledore, one of the most respected wizards to ever exist. Your Father who went trick or treating with you last Halloween, yes I heard from Orion. He is bloody Gellert Grindelwald" asked Zeus.

Tom looked at him.

"How fast can you take me home?" asked Tom.

Zeus smiled at him.

"Now," he said.

Tom rushed up to collect his things. Zeus looked at his mother who smiled at him. She had asked him to talk to Tom.

"He looks like Christmas came early now," said Milani.

"True Mother, he just needed the push. He is a wise kid, our Tom," said Zeus.

Milani nodded. Orion, Abraxas and Septimus looked happy to see Tom feeling better. They bid him bye with promises of game time next day at Tom's house. Zeus also bid him bye.

Zeus led Tom to the Floo, dropped the floo powder said "Grindelore Mansion, Ilkley". It was a name Gaen and Tom made up together.

Once Tom was home he saw Uncle Lautaro first. The man looked up and Tom watched as his face broke into a beam. His uncle rushed forward and picked Tom from the floor where he collapsed.

Tom huffed about the fall which is usual whenever he came through the floo but let Uncle Lautaro hug him.

"We missed you home, my child," he said and then Zeus appeared with Tom's things. He left soon after that. Tom then rolled his eyes as he got hugged to death by his whole family on his way up to his room. He kept his things in his room and rushed to his parents' room. He stopped outside hesitant. He heard them talking and he realised, dad was crying.

Tom pushed open the door. Both men looked up. They were sitting wound around each other and were both looking at a picture of Tom on their en suite room when he walked in. Both saw him and looked shocked and surprised. In a moment, Tom was wrapped in both of their arms, like some sort of coveted precious thing. His parents were checking him over and then Albus sat down with Tom in his lap.

"Tom, we want to talk to you. Son, we know the new baby has been an unexpected surprise-

Tom closed his Dad's mouth.

"I should apologise first. I was behaving like a jealous brat. I don't know if I will be okay with him/her just yet. But I - I can try. And no one says you have to like your sibling. I mean, look at Uncle Gabe and Father," teased Tom.

"You," Gellert, pulled him into his arms and started tickling him.

"We will take one step a day and work this out," said Albus and both men spend their time, telling him how much he means to them. Tom believed them. If he had a slight worry and sadness, it would go away. Zeus did say it will go away. Even if it would probably take another two years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I have done my best to get rid of spelling mistakes. Also, English is not my mother tongue. It's not even my second third or fourth or 28th language. Now, I hope you all like how the story is progressing.

Part 6

The rest of Tom's second year was uneventful except, Tom was very much worried about his Dad's health. His father was also equally worried. However, they had a lot to look forward to this Summer as his uncles Gabriel and Lautaro are finally getting married. Uncle Aberforth was also formally courting Aunt Grace now. He knew his Father approved of it very much even though he always gave Aberforth the warning look. 

Tom was also busy helping his uncles pick colours for wedding, cake and the likes. He liked that they included him in their wedding preparations. He is the ring bearer. Uncle Lautaro asked Uncle Noma to be his best man while Uncle Gabriel asked Uncle Aberforth as they are thick as thieves now and also because of a discussion the whole family was involved in except Uncle Lautaro. They did not want Uncle Lautaro to lack anything just because he doesn't have his birth parents or blood family.

He knew his parents were debating about something. They wanted to ask him if he would be okay with them giving him away. They knew Lautaro would never ask for something like that, but they wanted him to have the option.

Tom rolled his eyes at his parents. "Just ask him already, Will you?"asked Tom. Both men still seemed worried. Tom decided to take things into his own hands. He looked at his brothers in arms. All three nodded. They visited Uncle Lautaro 's office. The man was going through some books.

"Ah, it's you four. I will just make your favourite drinks. Settle down,"said Lautaro. All four obeyed without any objections.

Once all five were settled, they started talking about Muggle comics. All five of them shared a love for it. Uncle Lautaro introduced them to it and they had fallen in love. 

Then all four were looking at each other not knowing how to bring it up. Tom breathed in and out.

"Tom, are you okay little one?"asked Lautaro, worried as the kid's face looked red.

"Uncle Laut, my parents wanted to ask you something but they are worried you might not react well. I am trying to spare them that and asking you myself. You see, they - they wanted to ask you if you would be okay with them giving you away. I mean, it's not that you should be okay with it. They don't want to hurt you by suggesting it- so,"said Tom and looked at Uncle Laut who had an unreadable expression.

\------------

Lautaro wanted to cry like a baby. He can't do that in front of his nephew whom he loved as much as a son and the three kids who are part of their family. He didn't know what he did to deserve such love and affection. He never thought it was possible for him, but here it is. Albus Dumbledore had invited him to their fang Christmas because they didn't want him to spend it alone and his life changed after that, irrevocably. Gellert Grindelwald, also his soon to be brother in law, is his mentor and guide. He couldn't think of people who have influenced him as much as them, other than Gabe, of course. Also, the little ring bearer perhaps, because he is the light of all of their lives. 

He pulled his nephew close to him and hugged him. 

"I will just go talk to your parents,"said Lautaro.

Tom nodded beaming and raised his hand and wiped a budding tear drop from his eyes.

\------------

Lautaro walked over to the quarters of Gellert and Albus. Gellert opened the door.

"What happened Lautaro? You look upset. Did my idiotic brother do something- started Gellert.

Lautaro just walked in and looked at Albus who walked over equally worried.

Gellert and Albus exchanged a look.

"Is everything alright?"asked Albus.

Lautaro nodded. 

"I hear that you wanted to ask me something. Can you please ask now?"asked Lautaro

Gellert and Albus looked surprised but then turned to him determined.

"We - we wanted to ask you if you would be okay with us giving you away- we didn't want to sound precocious-

Lautaro hugged them both, his head between both men's. He just stayed there, feeling the love.

"Yes, please,"said Lautaro.

Both men looked at each other smiling and ran a calming hand through his head and patted on his back.

"We are family,"said Albus.

"You are our kid, you know all of us would do this without hesitation,"said Gellert, referring to their family.

"I can't thank you enough. I mean both of you, you both invited me to that family Christmas that changed my life,"said Lautaro.

"Don't be ridiculous,"said Gellert fondly. Lautaro realised they are using the tone they use when they are comforting Tom and wanted to cry a bit more. Albus spoke to him as Gellert made them tea.

"I assume our little tyke told you,"said Gellert.

"When is he doing things alone these days. The four of them were there,"said Lautaro.

\------------

Tom looked at the ground. He knew all three of his friends had the same sombre expression on their face.

"Okay, that's enough posing for the day. Albus made cookies. Don't think it's reward for breaking rules,"said Gellert.

The kids nodded, face still sombre. But the expression broke when they saw the cookies.

\-----------

The wedding of Lautaro and Gabriel was a small yet beautiful function, attended by a good number of people. Tom was very happy. He roamed around with his friends after the wedding. They saw Zeus getting haunted by a few people asking for his autographs. Tom almost scoffed.

\------------

Zeus watched as Tom and his parents got into the VIP box for the Magpies match. He did not know who among them was the Magpie fan because they have a team membership. Not Professor Grindelwald, he is an Arrows fan. Not Professor Dumbledore either, he is a Puddlemere fan. Which would leave Tom. He was amused. It is no news that Tom is not a fan of Zeus. He makes it abundantly clear when he is home and his parents found it really amusing that a 13 year old manages to keep Zeus from feeling too smug about himself.

Well, Tom is in for a surprise because he is going to see more of Zeus next year. They won the game and Zeus saw his girlfriend, Synthia waiting. They kissed and Zeus turned to see his Professors and the little one.

Tom's face looked red and his professor's he knew was amused. Synthia is a French witch his extended family insisted on him dating. Zeus walked over to the family of three.

He greeted his Professors and then Tom who did not even look at his face. 

"Zeus, you played well,"said Albus.

Gellert nodded.

"Thank You,"said Zeus feeling very honoured.

"Now, about your mastery. You can join us from next week. We are confident you will be able finish it in a year, unless you want to learn more subjects,"said Gellert.

"Okay Professor, I will do that,"said Zeus.

"Good, then Zeus, turn up for the baby shower,"said Albus.

Zeus responded in agreement. It is happening at Hogwarts.

"Zu, can we leave if you are done talking with your fans. Has no respect for personal space or time, these kind,"asked Synthia walking over and wrapping an arm around Zeus.

"I don't know which cave you live in, but they are definitely not some random fans, and definitely not of your fiance. They are his Professors, you dimwitted harpy. This is Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. If you don't want them to actually inform your pathetic self who they are, begone,"snapped Tom. Synthia looked taken aback. She was red and looked at the men and there was fear in her eyes. She sputtered her apologies and rushed off. 

Zeus beamed at Tom.

"You are brilliant Tom Tom,"said Zeus extending his hand. Tom was amused but reluctantly raised his hand for a hi-five. 

"Don't encourage him,"said Albus rolling his eyes. Gellert looked approvingly at Tom and back at Zeus.

"Want me to have a word with your uncles?"asked Gellert.

"Oh, I can drive her away on my own. If things get out of my hand, I will enlist your help, Professor of I always have Tom here,"said Zeus. Tom preened, trying very hard not to. Of course, he fought with Tom a lot. But common enemy is just that, a common enemy. Orion was already tired of Synthia and he knew Momma and Papa Black are very much tired of her and her antics.

\----------

Zeus rolled his eyes in exasperation when he was doused with a bucket of paint on his first day of internship at Grindelore mansion. He huffed and took his wand out. 

"Accio Tom," he said and Tom came flying and Zeus caught him with the reflex of a keeper. Tom glared at him.

"How dare you? Put me down this moment,"said Tom.

"Not before we both are doused in the same paint, little one,"said Zeus. Tom gut punched Zeus for the name but the man did not let him go.

"Goodness, are you both done fighting,"asked Noma as he walked in and gathered Tom from Zeus's arms and looking at them both. Tom cuddled closer to his uncle and shot Zeus a vindictive smirk.

"I don't believe this. I remember specifically banning the paint bucket,"said Albus walking down, keeping a hand to support his stomach just out of pure relfex over the unexpected weight he is carrying.

Tom pouted. 

"That will only work on your Father. Not on me. Now, you are grounded for the next two hours. I expect you to sit idly in the sofa thinking about what you just did and be remorseful. Snow will watch over you. You are not to do anything else of talk to anyone else,"said Albus.

Tom scowled but sat down on the sofa and did not look at his dad.

Gellet also joined them and he spelled both the kids clean. Zeus looked sheepish. He looked at Tom worried.

"No, he should understand there are consequences for misbehaviour,"said Gellert and guided Albus and Zeus up after nodding to Noma who sat down, not wanting to leave Tom alone. 

"I was thinking I will read something loud. Probably potions for third years?"asked Noma. 

Tom blinked.

"How about Transfiguration theories?"asked Noma.

Tom nodded beaming.

Noma called for Cinderella who brought the book. He sat there reading the book, practically teaching Tom while not violating Albus's terms for the grounding.

Once they were done, he looked at Tom.

"Now, Tom, son, you should stop antagonising Zeus. I don't know why you always fight with him. But he is a 20 year old soon to be head of the Black Family and a very respected young man. You should show him some respect,"said Noma.

Tom was silent for a moment but nodded.

"However, I must say this was tame. Last time you set Gaia's pixies on him,"said Noma , somewhat amused. Tom tried not to laugh and stayed quiet.

Aunt Gaia brought him his favourite pancakes after that. His uncles, Gabriel and Lautaro were still away on honeymoon and he missed them like hell.

\--------------

Zeus was looking for a mastery in Alchemy which Albus will help him with and in curse breaking from Gellert. 

Zeus is a wonderful student and both his Professors were extremely fond of him. They wanted to teach him more, so they often give him books on various fields so that he will develop a wide variety of interests. His quidditch career was also flourishing.

Synthia's family insisted on a marriage in a couple of months and at that Zeus had to resort to extreme steps and told Synthia that he is not interested and how she is not the kind of person he would want to live the rest of his life with. They had to pay a good amount to Synthia's family as compensation for breaking the contract which worked for Zeus either way as the extended Black family stopped their unwanted interference in his love life, at least for now.

Zeus smiled as he saw Tom flying with the three and of course Keiran was here. Keiran was shooting looks at Gaen and Zeus confirmed his doubts. He knew Keiran had an eye on Gaen who seems rather oblivious.

Zeus smirked as he sat down next to Gaen. He nodded to Tom who approached them from behind now, having touched down.

"Ah Zeus, is your classes done for the day?"asked Gaen.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore seems rather tired, so both of them decided- well Professor Grindelwald forced him to rest,"said Zeus.

Gaen nodded.

"He is really bad at taking care of himself,"said Gaen.

"So tell me Gaen, How are things between you and Keiran?"asked Zeus.

Gaen blushed.

"There is nothing between me and Keiran. Don't you think my brothers would be grilling the poor soul if that was the case,"said Gaen.

"But you would like there to be something?"asked Zeus laughing amused. Ofcourse, he thought of Gaen like a brother and Keiran has been his senior and friend.

Tom's eyes widened. Of course, he didn't realise.

Gaen blushed.

"It's just a crush that I have on him, it will go away,"said Gaen exasperated.

"Well, I don't think he would want it to. He hangs around a lot for that,"said Zeus.

Tom thought back to the instances. Now though it seems obvious.

"Oh, we are definitely setting you both up. I like Keiran. He will make a good Uncle,"smirked Tom. Gaen turned and looked at Tom surprised.

"You both make a formidable team, you know and yet to fight like idiots,"said Gaen.

"Don't change the subject,"said Tom smirking. He then turned and looked at Keiran who was lifting Orion on his arms like a weight lifter would do with Orion shrieking. Septimus was laughing and Abraxas ran over and sat on Gaen's lap. He was still the smallest among all of them.

"Keiran, would you like to go on a date with Uncle Gaen?"asked Tom. Keiran looked like he was frozen on spot for a second before his cheeks reddened and he looked at Gaen who looked down, equally red.

"Oh my god. How did I not notice this by play. Sheri is going to eat you alive today,"smirked Septimus.

"Don't,"Keiran told Septimus and shot Zeus and Tom an exasperated look before walking over to Gaen.

"Well, if you would-

"They are just being idiots. Don't feel pressured by them- started Gaen.

"I would like to,"said Keiran standing tall and looked intimidating like the auror he is without even trying.

Gaen blushed.

"Okay,"he said.

The kids let out a howl, except for Orion and Tom because it would be too undignified of them.

\--------------

It was soon the time for school reopening. Tom wanted to get a broom and his uncles volunteered to take him having missed him for the two weeks. So Tom went to Diagon Alley, hanging off his uncles' arms. They went to Quality Quidditch supplies. Cleansweep's were the latest. 

"How about a Cleansweep?"asked Lautaro.

"I don't know. Everyone has a cleansweep,"said Tom almost pouting. His uncles however smiled. They had foreseen this. They both took him to a French broom maker. The man was ripe old but Florentino is an expert. He made Tom check out a few woods to check his affinity. After that he checked Tom's magic by making him cast on the wood. He sent them away with a promise to send the broom in two weeks. 

Tom was beaming when he told his parents the whole story. Albus later thanked them both who just brushed it off with an eye roll.

\------------

Tom and Gellet did not always agree on everything. But there was something they very much did agree on and they were both standing with folded hands looking at Albus who was trying to argue with them, trying being the key word.

"I can still teach. I am only in my seventh month. I don't need the kind of rest you are suggesting. I am an experienced wizard and I know to guard my stomach from any possible misfired spells in the classroom,"said Albus.

Gellert was silent. They were fighting over this for the past two days. Tom got involved after seeing that his parents are not talking to each other.

"I am with Father on this. I remember all the misfired spells in the first year classroom. Anything can go wrong dad. We only have you. We can't lose you,"said Tom, now close to tears. Albus looked between them both. The same stubborn tilt to their jaws as they stood there.

"How about I only take theory classes rather than not teaching at all. And for my seventh years, Gellert can assist me in the class because I want to see through their education. For the sixth years, I can make up for this next year,"said Albus.

Gellert's shoulder lost its tenseness and he huffed. He walked over to Albus and took his hand in his. 

"That's all we ask. We don't want to risk anything,"said Gellert.

"I understand,"said Albus and gently ran his hand through Gellert's cheek.

"I am sorry for worrying you both,"he said and looked at Tom extending his arm and both were soon hugging him right. Albus let them tuck him into bed and join him. Tom was very careful to not accidentally hit Albus's stomach.

Gellert hugged his son close as they guarded Albus and the new baby like eagles. They also helped Tom pick his electives. He chose Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and 

\-----------

Third year started soon after that. Tom spent most of his time in his parents' quarters helping his Father in taking care of his dad. He tried not to think too much about the baby. They recently came to know that, Uncle Noma and Aunt Gaia are also having a baby. Uncle Noma had said the baby will be here in another eight months. Tom was not sure how to feel about any of it but he knew he love his family and he was going to do everything to ensure that they are all well.

He also tried for the quidditch team along with Orion. Septimus also tried for his house team. Abraxas is not inclined to play. He likes to watch.However, all four of them are hopeful that they can persuade him to play next year.

Orion was trying for the spot of one of the beaters. Septimus is looking to be one of the Chasers in his house team. It was not a secret that Tom want to be a seeker.

All three of them made it to the house teams without much competition. They trained with a professional quidditch player and an auror for goodness sake.

Tom's parents were happy for him and decided to reward all three of them with a dinner. The members of their family loving inside Hogwarts and the four boys were in attendance. Tom's broom arrived the next day with his name carved in it and written in the side 'Grinderlore Family'.

Tom was amused and honoured that the family chose to use to name he chose for convenience's sake.

\-----------

However, somethings never change. The fact that his dorm room is always a spot of conflict also never changed. In the third week of third year, Hailer poured fire serum in a tray kept on the bed. Unknowingly Tom sat on it and burned his back. He was humiliated and in pain.

He ran to his parents who were on the warpath. A hormone affected Albus Dumbledore was not someone you messed with. He stormed into the Slytherin dorm room and cast a spell on the room and all the previous actions happened in front of them. A light replica of each of the boys were walking around the room in the recap. Hailer had never heard of such a spell and never thought that they would be able to pin him. 

He had never seen Albus Dumbledore this furious. Professor Grindelwald's fury having never reached them in fullest force was something they at least knew existed. But the mild mannered Professor Dumbledore was walking over to him like a wrathful man.

"Dad, I am fine,"said Tom worried. Loath as he was to defend the stupid dimwit, he didn't want his dad to do something he will regret later. Tom looked imploringly at Gellert who looked unmoved. If it was up to him and if the perpetrator was not an idiot child, he would have killed anyone who dared lay a finger on his son.

But Gellert is also a good husband. He knew Albus will regret if he did something to Hailer now.

"Albus,"Gellert placed his arm around him and pulled him back.

"See it's alright, our Tom is here and he is well,"said Gellert.

Albus calmed down after Tom and Gellert spoke to him softly. 

"Hailer, you are hereby banned from Hogsmeade weekends this year. All privileges of a third year will be unavailable to you this year. Your offence will also be reported to the ministry this time,"said Gellert. Fire serum is very harmful and could have burned Tom's body if he came in contact with any excess amount. 

Hailer never ever tried to hurt Tom after that.

\--------------

Albus and Gellert got permission to allow a two room dorm to Orion and Tom which was allowed by Headmaster Dippet who was shocked by the turn of events. He was all for expelling Hailer but Tom did not want that. He knew even though Hailer is a bully he wouldn't want to disappoint his parents. He didn't even want his enemies to feel like their parents' disappointment.

However, most of the days, Tom's room in the quarters had four people staying in. The growing up and the beginning of their teenage does not seem to affect it. Of course, they got into fights then and now, but never stayed without talking to each other for long. Gellert and Tom wonders if this will change when they start dating others. Probably not. 

\---------

Gellert and Albus were just sitting around talking about Tom's studies on fine Monday morning. Their son is brilliant. He shows aptitude in all subjects. Gellert himself a seer, wished he could look into his son's future now but resisted the urge. He looked at Albus who smiled.

"I know it's hard not to look at his future. If you promise to not try and change it anymore than we already have, I will not be against the idea,"said Albus.

"I don't know,"said Gellert.

"You know, I never thought I would say this. But that was before Tom came into our life. Even if our boy does end up becoming a dark lord, I will not love him any less,"said Albus.

"I know. You did not love me any less even when I went on a mad spree,"said Gellert.

"I just know it in me, deep down that he won't become a dark lord,"said Gellert.

Albus looked at him.

"I know,"said Albus. They can feel it in their heart. Their son knows love to ever hate irrevocably. But that does not mean his future is safe yet. Both men had learned long ago to live in the moment.

\---------------

Tom was chasing Septimus on the broom when Orion flew in between them to distract them. They were playing a Seeker's game where the one who catches the snitch is the winner.

"Tom, boys, Professor Dumbledore is in labour,"said Zeus. He must have been visiting for his internship.

Tom ran past him to the infirmary. Gellert saw his son running and caught him in his arms.

"How is Dad?"asked Tom.

"We will go in and see. Now, are you sure about staying inside?"asked Gellert.

"Yes"

Both of them were sanitised by the Gaia and they wore the infirmary clothes before rushing to Albus's side. He smiled at them both, though it was clear that he was in severe pain.

Gaia cast the spell to give Albus the temporary birth canal, carefully. The pain doubled for him. There were cries, sobs and even screams. Something neither of them were used to from Albus. Tom hated seeing his dad in pain but he held on. Gellert couldn't believe this was happening. That Albus is in pain and he is unable to do anything. A pain numbing potion at this stage might affect the baby. So they are not used. The pain relievers are given only after the delivery.

It was only a two hour hell thanks to magic. And then they heard the cry of the new member of their family.

Gaia smiled as she lifted a blob with some hair which was shrieking like the Mandrakes, which was Tom's first impression. His parents were smiling in tears and soon the 'baby' was wrapped up in a towel after a quick cleaning up.

"It's a boy,"smiled Aunt Gaia. 

Tom watched as his dad removed the maternity robe and let the baby latch on. Tom realised his dad was blushing and his Father was making eyes at him.

"Ewww"said Tom and looked at the baby wishing the blob could look at him and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Really, they have a thirteen year old son, maybe they should have some shame. Tom did not really believe it. He is always glad that his parents never hesitated to show their emotions. He saw them fall in love with the baby.

He was not sure he liked him yet. Then his dad offered the blob to Gellert who was weeping and Tom remembered to take a picture of every single moment. Then his parents looked at him.

"Now, let us introduce him to his older brother,"said Gellert. Albus nodded smiling. 

Tom kept his hand as he was told and the blob was placed on his arms. It has- He has eyes. They blink at him. Tom fell in love. He felt a protectiveness and possessiveness he has only ever felt for his parents before now. His brother. He was the cutest baby in the whole world. His parents had asked him to pick a name saying Muggle names or even common names are good as long as Tom likes it.

"Harry. He is Harry,"said Tom smiling as he looked at the baby. His baby brother. 

His parents nodded in approval.

"Hey Harry. I am your older brother, Tom,"smiled Tom.

Harry just blinked at him. Tom promised Harry in that moment that he will protect his brother with his life.

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if naming the baby Harry was the right thing to do. I had half a mind to name him Aurelius (if you know it you know it) Please give feedbacks. Like I said, I am working on this story rather slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Tom woke up when he heard the shrill cries of a baby. He sat up, from where he was asleep near his parents to find both men were tired and deep asleep. Harry has been a very active baby and kept everyone on their toes. Tom walked over and on seeing him his tear stained face widened. Tom was sure if Harry knew how, he would smirk by now. Tom bent down and picked up Harry sat down on the rocking chair. Harry sat happily in his arms. The baby like to be carried and already their father was saying he will not have his legs by the time Harry grew out of it. Tom tended to agree to his dad when he said father was being dramatic.

Harry was asleep in no time. Tom put him back in the crib and walked over. Albus became restless on not seeing Tom between him and Gellert and got up to see his son place his younger one in the crib. Albus beamed as he walked over to Tom, meeting him halfway and lifted him up.

“Should you be doing this. I am heavy,” said Tom worried even as he snuggled to Albus.

“I am a wizard, little one,” teased Albus. Tom just shot him a look but settled for sleep against his dad’s shoulder.

“I love you both and your father of course,” said dad softly.

“I know. I love you three too,” said Tom. It was true. Harry has wormed his way in the very first day and now three months later, Tom was already mapping out things for his younger brother along with his father, just his education to be fair to both of them. They wouldn’t presume to map out the future for Harry. Albus gave them exasperated looks when they discussed the possibilities of Harry being a seer. Albus knew, they were both very much enjoying the speculation and knew they wouldn’t be disappointed even if Harry turned out to have no magical powers.

Albus laid down, tucking in Tom next to him, this time with Albus lying next to Gellert who opened his eyes, too sleepy yet.

“Did he wake you? Where is little one?” asked Gellert nuzzling.

“Tom got Harry to sleep. Can you imagine. Our kids are getting along better than we thought and he is here, next to me,” said Albus.

Gellert smiled.

“Harry is going to be a virgin till he is at least 30 if Tom has his way. I can already see it. He doesn’t even let others hold him much,” said Albus.

Gellert sighed.

“Yeah, thirty sounds reasonable, for both my sons,” said Gellert.

Albus rolled his eyes. He liked drama and he knew the father and sons are going to provide him a lot and couldn’t help but smile fondly as he fell asleep.

Tom almost huffed as Professor Cassandra Trelawney droned on about theories. He was not going to disrespect her because his parents respected the woman. Tom promptly started doodling. He drew four stick figures, two big, one medium and one tiny. It was them, Tom, his parents and Harry. Orion had no qualms about disrespecting the woman, so he was firing questions left and right for which he knew she wouldn’t have a logical answer. Tom saw Septimus trying to stop it by keeping Orion’s temper to minimum. 

Septimus successfully distracted Orion and was now making him help him with Runes homework which was pending. Of course, when it came to Septimus’s education and his laziness, Orion forgets all other irritations and gets irritated at Septimus for his careless attitude. Tom was skipping to his room because he and Harry were going to have story time today. Tom has already picked up suitable books from the library for Harry. He opened the door and saw Zeus sitting there with Harry in his arms. Tom scowled. Harry liked Zeus much to Tom’s displeasure. When Zeus arrives early, the elves lets him in.

“Your proprietor has arrived. Let me not get kicked out of my mastery training,” said Zeus handing over Harry who gave a toothless smile as he saw Tom.

“Yes, my bear, its me. Guess what, we have story time today,” said Tom.

“He can’t understand stories, right?” asked Zeus sceptical.

“I am aware. But my parents said reading to kids is good. It helps their growth and education,” said Tom.

“I see,” said Zeus.

“Where are my parents?” asked Tom.

“They are not back yet. I arrived first after my match today,” said Zeus. 

“We won,” said Zeus answering the unasked question.

“Good. At least our lack of good players is not affecting the team that badly. I am forced to conclude that the rest of the league is just shite if we are winning with the current team set up, especially the new signings,” said Tom pointedly.

“I will have you know that I was the man of the match,” said Zeus.

“Does bribery work in quidditch league?” asked Tom as he laid Harry on the cot, ready to tickle him. However, Zeus cuffed him and Tom scoffed as he turned and punched Zeus in the gut.

“Okay, are you both fighting here?” asked Gellert as he walked in.

Tom scowled.

“He started it,” said Tom.

Zeus just rolled his eyes.

“Please, we know who will start it between you two,” said Albus, following Gellert in.

“I and Harry are going to read,” said Tom and picked Harry, let his parents coo at him a bit and was gone to his bedroom. He read the stories animatedly for Harry who was soon asleep.

Tom never thought he would have an injury. An actual injury where he bleeds. However, in the year’s third quidditch match, which was against Ravenclaw, Tom was hit by a bludger. He would have falled to his death if his parents weren’t over protective morons (in Tom’s words) who always had their wand in hand during his matches. Tom felt like his world was crashing. He saw blonde hair and worried eyes. Father.

“Tom, son, can you hear me?” 

His father’s voice was faint as it reached him. He wanted to respond. He saw dad was crying even as he pointed his wand at Tom, probably healing him. Did he look that bad? He wanted to call back and tell them that he is fine. He is just fine. Then everything went white.

Gellert Grindelwald went on a killing spree after he found the source of the tampered bludger. The goblin paid by the Rosier’s to tamper with the bludger died a painful death. Even the Minister for Magic Agatha Aresathy kept her silence. Absolutely no one was a fool to come in the way of the revenge of the two wizards, widely touted as the greatest to ever walk the earth. Albus Dumbledore was merciless when he found the group of acolytes were aided by some of the supposed ‘ Light’ families because they were unhappy with Albus’s choice of partner.

The Pureblood law dictates that the family can take revenge on any attacks without any legal repercussions. Albus was going to use it to his advantage. However, with Gellert in his furious quest, Albus had to remain back with their kids. He did not begrudge Gellert for how he was feeling. Their Tom can’t handle even a little bit of pain. Now, he was getting his skull healed by healers.

When his mother’s old friend Agatha, the minister, sent him a letter asking him and Gellert to react carefully, he had just incendioed the parchment. No one who tried to take Tom from them like this will survive another day. Harry was safely asleep in Lautaro’s arm. Albus rested his head on Tom’s bed. He stirred when he felt a very familiar hand on his head. 

“Gellert”

Gellert sat down next to Albus.

“What did the healer’s say?”

“The injuries are healed. But he will have disorientation and some lasting pain, at least for another month,” said Albus.

“You know I couldn’t have stood here and-

Albus closed Gellert’s mouth and gave the man a quelling look.

“I know,” he said as he leaned into Gellert’s arms.

“Harry?” 

“With Laut and Gabe”

“I want to watch Rosier die. Our sons should not be threatened like this. They should be made an example,” said Albus.

Gellert looked at him.

“Oh, she is going to wish that we would kill her easily. Here I thought she was not foolish like Grimmson. But it seems my former acolytes are all fools. She doesn’t know me well if she thought I would sit and watch when they go for my son,” said Gellert, face red.

Albus gave a small smile.

“You are terrifying when you are angry,” said Gellert.

“I am married to a dark lord. What did you think?” asked Albus.

“Can you both stop flirting,” said Tom, his voice weak and cracking.

Orion, Abraxas and Septimus who were asleep in the bed next having won over Albus with puppy dog eyes were soon at the bedside.

Gellert scoffed and if his eyes were wet, only Albus Dumbledore saw it.

Tom looked at Zeus who stood at his bedside.

“You gave us all a scare, little one. Here, I have brought your favourite,” said Zeus extending a chocolate box. Tom took it. While Tom has sophisticated taste in everything else, his favourite chocolate remains the very common chocolate frogs. Tom finished it in a go.

He was still bedridden and Harry was five months old when his Aunt Gaia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl Ayna. Tom picked the name which means mirror. She is the first girl in their generation and he was sure she will be a mirror to all of them. He was also glad that Harry will have company from family itself in his year.

He sighed as he looked at his three friends. They are his pillars. They have not left his side except for classes and they studied together. Tom’s parents took turns teaching them. Sometimes, one of the uncles or even Zeus taught them.

Gellert looked at Albus as they entered the Rosier mansion. Vinda Rosier lived in her lavish mansion in France with her partner Krall. He was a weak man and Vinda made full use of it. Said man was present at the mansion when they entered.

“My Lord, If I had known Vinda planned on harming your youngling, I would have stopped her. She acted foolishly. Please forgive her,” said Krall, going on his knees as soon as Gellert stepped in.

“Krall, you will die if you stay. She treats you like a dog. Maybe this is your chance to leave,” said Gellert.

Krall went silent as the two wizards stormed past him. He could feel their power which knocked him off his knees and they were not even casting.

Vinda Rosier expected them. Or she was alerted by her wards which they expected. Fiendfyre greeted them.

“The Dark Lord and his bitch at my humble abode,” said Vinda stepping out of the shadows. 

“I hear your brat survived,” said Vinda sneering looking at Albus. A crucio hit her full force and the surprise was evident in her face as she shrieked in pain. Albus felt no pity for her as Gellert held her under the curse.

She recovered once Gellert loosened the curse on her.

“Is the ‘Light’s Hero’ , a sheer Gryffindor, going to let the dark lord take a life?” asked Vinda.

Albus looked at her.

“I do not know if you know this Vinda, but to a Gryffindor, nothing is more important than family. We maim and kill when you touch our family. You think Light doesn’t kill? Light kills too, only not as cleverly manipulated deaths, mostly grotesque like the ones you carry out. We have a simple agenda. You touch our’s, we will kill you,” said Albus and raised his wand. 

“Wingardium Leviosa” said Albus raising his wand at her. She was flying and Albus held her above the fiendfyre. Two minutes in she started shrieking for help, her wand which was in her shoe fell off into the fire and burned before her eyes. The heat of the fire was too much for her. When Albus finally let her down, she ran and ran. When she looked behind to see if the wizard’s were following her, they were not. In fact, they were going in the opposite direction, leaving the mansion.

Vinda Rosier was found in the basement of her house, scared to death and incoherent, something seen after constant exposure to the fire. It was easy to make her confess after that. Endangering and attempting to kill a wizarding child put one behind bars for life.

\----------------------------------------------

Albus felt warm, a good warm. Not the painful heat of the fiendfyre. Gellert smiled into his hair as they nuzzled each other. It was something that made them feel grounded.They had remembered Tom, his face and his future before they left Vinda. The death of the Goblin itself served them justice. Unnecessary killing would send the wrong message to their son if he ever comes across the information. He will not know of the Goblin’s death either. In all honesty, Gellert gave him an easy death compared to what the Goblin court would have given him.

They could hear Tom talking to Harry in the other room, probably having a one sided discussion about how Montrose Magpies are the best quidditch team in the world.

Tom did not have much trouble catching up with lessons after the injury, thanks to his friends. Life went forward as usual. They learned a lot, went on their Hogsmeade visits and there were also the subtle taunting and insults Tom always acted he was above. It still hurt him sometimes. His parents and friends ensured that these idiots were punished.

On Valentines Day, his Uncle Aberforth proposed to his Aunt Grace. She was only happy to accept and the family was very much excited to have another wedding to look forward to. Gaen was still in initial stages of dating even then. He and Kieran are only getting to know each other what with Kieran’s busy schedules and cases. Only Tom and the boys are aware of that particular budding relationship.

It was almost a month after Easter break that his Uncle Laut became sick. He even missed a few classes, worrying Tom and his friends. Once they four reached the Infirmary in search of him, Uncle Gabriel was there with a proud smile on his face and Uncle Laut was leaning onto him, with a small happy smile on his face too.

Tom rushed in.

“Hey, little one,” smiled Laut as he and Gabriel hugged him in greeting.

“Are you well now Uncle Laut?” asked Tom. His parents who were standing by the bed side seems calm. But then they were calm even when their oven back home caught fire after Uncle Gaen tried cooking.

“Yes, Gabriel and I are going to have a kid soon,” smiled Lautaro. Tom just looked at them and beamed.

“That is brilliant,” smiled Tom already very much excited.

Tom and his friends then rushed off to get changed. Tom found Harry and then Ayna. Harry is now seven months old. Even with the school year coming to a close very soon, all four excitedly made plans for the summer.

Zeus earned his masteries in summer. He was a huge quidditch star now, having won the championship with Montrose this year. The first time in a century the team is winning the trophy again. His masteries complete, he is now looking to work with the Department of International Magical Relationships when he is not playing.

Zeus watched as Tom did not pay him attention as he baby talked to Harry who was making all sort of noises. Ayna laid next to him gazing at her older brothers. Zeus knew Tom does not like goodbyes. He has seen it first hand. When Professor Dumbledore was pregnant, it was Professor Grindelwald who took the ministry assignments. Tom wouldn’t say goodbye, even if the man is leaving for a couple of days. Later when he has seen Gabriel leaving for business trips, Tom simply freezes it out. When Noma had to go on a research to Japan for three months last year, Tom had not said goodbye. When Grace had to go to France to learn some exotic cooking, he did not say goodbye. Anyway, it is not like they won’t see each other again. Sure, he would be busy with work. But, there is still the Magpie matches. His position at the department is more that of a celebrity representative than anything else. And of course, they know he will be the Black heir soon.

He walked over to where Tom sat. Harry beamed at him. Zeus took the child in his arms and held him close. Harry made him feel extremely protective like he did with Orion and so did Ayna. He ran a gentle hand through her red curls. She has Uncle Noma’s red hair.

“Guess what, I am visiting Azerbaijan first. It is going to be very interesting I think. Anything you want? Study materials perhaps?” asked Zeus. Tom was silent. 

“I will miss you,” said Zeus looking at Tom. Zeus had always thought of Tom as family and he is. 

“I will not. In fact I am most relieved that you wouldn’t be hogging my parents’ time anymore,” said Tom, definitely not looking anywhere at Zeus.

“Maybe or Maybe you will miss me so bad that you will wish I was here to protect you,” said Zeus teasingly.

“I don’t need protection,” said Tom, nose in the air, righteous anger rolling off him.

“I know, you don’t need it, my brave boy. Now look here, Write to me when you need Magpies tickets?” 

Tom was silent for some time and then he looked at Zeus and nodded.

“Send me the books that detail the tunic magic they use in Azerbaijan,” said Tom, very much sounding like a spoiled child.

“Sure thing,” said Zeus and got up. He couldn’t resist it and so he ruffled Tom’s hair. That earned him an indignant shout but Zeus was gone. 

Tom batted his eyelashes to keep the wetness at bay. He absolutely wouldn’t miss Zeus. He is not family.

\-----------------------------------

Tom smiled as he watched his siblings crawl. In fact Harry was now trying to walk. They were well into the summer by now. He could hear adult conversation in the background. He didn’t pay attention since he has a much better and more important job at hand. His Uncle Laut sat near him, a hand on his growing stomach. Uncle Gabriel, though he sat on the sofa a couple of feet away, was constantly keeping an eye out. Honestly, seems all Grindelwald men are paranoid. 

Tom couldn’t wait for his third sibling to arrive. He already picked the name just like his uncles asked him to. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw Kieran trying to vanish into the sofa, sitting between Uncle Noma and Uncle Gabriel. Tom did not need to turn to know who was prompting this reaction. Ever since he found out about Gaen dating, his father has become a protective mother hen, in Tom’s words, an angry ogre in dad’s words. Tom caught Albus’s eye and both dad and son exchanged an exasperated look.

Gellert always kept Gaen at his side now when Kieran was around. Tom understood. Gaen is the youngest of his father’s siblings. And as far as his father is concerned, Gaen is still a baby. Tom thought of some stupid assholes trying to tell him that they are good enough for Harry or Ayna or the unborn baby. Tom felt himself scowl. No one is going to be good enough. He sighed.

He leaned back onto Uncle Laut who smiled as he gently ran a hand through Tom’s hair. Tom was very close to all his uncles and aunts. However, Gabriel and Lautaro, they were the ones who gave him the vibes that were anywhere closer to his parents. Tom was extremely comfortable with them. He snorted as he remembered how many times he had crawled into their bed in his first year when his parents had to go away for their honeymoon. He smiled. His Uncle Noma is the best guide he has. A very rational man, his uncle doesn’t coddle Tom much, ‘much’ being the key word. His Aunt Gaia, very much like his Aunt Arianna in how they are. Always there when he need them. His Uncle Aberforth is his adult best friend than his uncle and Aunt Grace is the mother hen. He smiled as he thought of Gaen. His youngest uncle and more like his soul brother. Gaen was his first play mate, no matter their age then. Gaen is also the first friend Tom made in his life. 

Tom’s thoughts were interrupted by the laughter coming from the ground. Aren was playing peekaboo with Harry who was all smiles. Septimus was cheering them on while Orion looked on with a long suffering air. Abraxas is also playing peekaboo with the others. 

Tom noticed Sheridan Weasley and Celeste Malfoy involved in a conversation. When Sheridan expressed his desire to ask for Celeste’s hand, it was his dad who acted as a mediator between the families for the entire thing to not end in bloodshed. Abraxas later said that his dad was furious at first and very much disapproving until Celeste voiced her interest. The man had given Sheridan a chance and that was a month before. He saw Uncle Armand eyeing them but then shook his head not wanting to think of adult tantrums. He looked back at his friends. His three best friends. They made everything better.

Albus looked at his family fondly and then at Gellert. Gaen was snuggled between Albus and Gellert, poor thing casting reassuring glances at his auror boyfriend. Albus looked at Armand who was eyeing Sheridan. Armand had been hesitant at first. But he knew the man now approved of his future son in law. Sheridan is a very tenacious bureaucrat and Malfoys always respected that. Gellert had laughed one day saying that Armand probably has the whole of Sheridan’s career planned out. In fact, the closer they look at it, it seems like he is trying to get a reading on Bryn Weasley, the only entrepreneur among the boys with his own line of Muggle-Wizarding products. His business sense was something that has Armand’s interest and the way they understood Armand, he was trying to find if Bryn will be capable to take over the Malfoy business at one point. He is also keeping track of Conall’s involvement with the Muggle Ministry.

The family seems to be getting along as Cassiopeia, Clarissa and Milania seems to be immersed in a conversation with his mother-in-law and sisters-in law. They were at Malfoy Manor to celebrate Abraxas’s birthday. Zeus was missed by all but the boy was away in Belarus now and had sent a patronus with the birthday message to Abraxas who seems to have forgiven Zeus after that.

Armell and Armand seemed to be getting along better. Probably negotiating a marriage contract does that to parents. He doesn’t know. He wishes their Tom wouldn’t need any of it. Their boy is free to choose his person, maybe in another thirty years, according to Gellert.

The fourth year started without much difficulties. It was a great year with regard to studies for the kids as they learned a lot of new things. It was also the year their hormones started acting up. Tom did not really care for it. But he saw people talking about how attractive this person is and how they want to date them and the likes. Tom actually felt odd for not feeling anything of that sort. He pushed it deep into his mind not wanting to give it much thought.

Tom didn't know any adult he was close to, who wouldn't fuss over him for this other than maybe Zeus Black. But he is not going to write to him. When he saw Orion asking out Analysa Avery because all Slytherin's must have a girlfriend by then, he was exasperated.

However, what he did not expect was for him and Septimus to fight. And in all honesty, Tom is on Septimus's side in this. Analysa is a bitch, pardon his language.

"It's not like I am going to marry her. I wouldn't marry someone who does not get along with any of you. However, as Slytherins we have to keep up appearances," said Orion.

"You know the names she had called me last year. How she had insulted me every step of the way. She is the reason I don't step into the Slytherin common room anymore," said Septimus, his face red with anger.

"Be reasonable Septimus, everyone else in our house is insane or are guys whom I need to take me seriously in the future," said Orion. Septimus just looked at him and walked away. He went and sat at the Gryffindor table. Abraxas and Tom exchanged worried glances.

"You agree with him," said Orion.

"Yes," said Tom shortly.

Orion did not say anything. Septimus did not join them in the next Hogsmeade trip as Analysa decided to invite herself. Tom was furious. She had insulted Septimus calling his ancestors bad names before he was pushed out of the common room last year when neither Tom or Orion was in the common room. While he understood why Orion chose her, she was not welcome in their group.

Tom looked at Orion who sighed.

"You can join us when you are done showing her around," said Tom and walked off, Abraxas close on his heels. They found Septimus in Tom's uncles' house. Uncle Lautaro was feeding him hot chocolate as Uncle Gabriel looked on at Uncle Laut, worried.

\-------

Orion groaned as Analysa simpered while trying to get him to enter Puddifoot's. Orion wouldn't be caught dead inside that shop. He understood why his friends were not happy with this at all. He hated her for trying to come between his friends by trying to tag along for the Hogsmeade weekend. She had just thrown it at him when they were leaving. 

He sighed as he walked away, knowing where he will find them. Uncle Gabriel looked at him in concern.

"It's nothing. I will sort it out," said Orion. He stepped inside. Tom and Abraxas gave him a small smile, as much as Tom's smile went. Septimus did not look up. Orion felt his heart breaking. While they bickered a lot, Septimus is one of the most important people in his life. He knew he was in the wrong. He had just slapped it on Septimus's face. He should at least have discussed this with them when he was going to date a common enemy. 

"Sep-

"I am sorry. I am not being a good friend, Am I? Whom you choose to date is your decision. I shouldn't be interfering in it. I am so sorry," said Septimus looking at Orion.

"No, I should have discussed it with you three. I didn't because it's nothing serious," said Orion.

"You don't owe us anything Orion. She is a bitch and should stay away from our group. What you guys do when it's just you two is none of our business," said Tom firmly. Orion felt a bit disheartened. Not at Analysa being called a bitch, but all of a sudden he felt like he was losing them. Abraxas was silent. He had shrieked and thrown a tantrum at Orion when he found out about this.

"I am not sorry. I hate that bitch. If you try and bring her to the family I will never even address her," said Abraxas.

"I would never do that to our family," said Orion. Of course, Analysa is a blood purist. She is also simply a cruel bitch who took pleasure in hurting others. And she is saner than the others but downright a bully and it was not romantic at all. Loving a bully might sound good in stories, never in reality. And Orion snorted at the word love. He is 14 and he was going to have fun, that's it.

\-------

It was in the week before Christmas that Septimus walked in on Orion and Analysa kissing. Exploring the sexual aspects was fun and Orion liked it. No one said he has to like Analysa for that. 

Later, Orion noticed Septimus barely talked to him even though they all sat together. It had been the case since he started dating Analysa. He knew the other two notices this but doesn't bring it up. He is thankful for that. He saw Septimus leaving for kitchen to get them snacks.

"Septimus"

"Ori, I thought you were staying back," said Septimus turning and giving him a smile. Orion shrugged.

"Thought I will give you company," said Orion.

Septimus was silent as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Sep-

Septimus turned and hugged him tight. Orion huffed in relief and wrapped his arms around Septimus.

"I am sorry for behaving like a scorned teen girl. It's just difficult," said Septimus.

Orion just hugged him closer. 

"She seemed to be enjoying the kiss," said Septimus with a smirk as he looked at Orion who just looked at Septimus. He did not feel the excitement he did now when he kissed Analysa. 

Then Septimus started laughing. 

"Wow, Ori, never took you as one for comforting and hugging," said Septimus teasing.

"Well, this better stay between us," smirked Orion and Septimus just looked at him and away.

\---------------

Things got better after that and Orion dumped her in January, not able to put up with her anymore. She was trying to humiliate Septimus by trying to curse him during a quidditch match. They had all been sitting in the Slytherin stands. Septimus and Analysa had fought the night before when she said something absurd about Black family. Orion had simply looked at her in disdain and insulted Avery family. However, Septimus was furious and put her in her place.

"If you dare say one more word, I will have Uncle Alphard remove your father from office and you wouldn't like it," Septimus had told her. Orion was proud and he knew Septimus only had to ask and his Father would do it. His parents are extremely fond of his friends. Also, it is the Black name that she insulted. Such things were, however, common among Slytherins. He had let it be.

He only had to look at the stand to see her trying to subtly curse Septimus. Orion disarmed her and soon Professor Grindelwald and Professor Dumbledore appeared first, closely followed by Professor Noma.

They had Analysa removed and moved to Dippet's office. The match was suspended and Septimus flew down, only to get fussed over by his friends. The game resumed in an hour and Gryffindor won.

\-----------

Orion looked at Analysa who was crying. Sure enough, her parents will not be pleased with her. He did not feel any pity. 

"I hope I do not need to tell you that we are done. But then, you are unbelievably thick. We are over Analysa," said Orion.

Analysa glared at him.

"I always knew you will go for that red headed slut," said Analysa.

Orion cast a subtle stinging hex at her. 

"You dare even look at Septimus again, you will wish you were not born," said Orion, his fury and the scary quality of Black's reflecting in his voice.

Analysa whimpered. But then Orion smiled at her, a nasty smile as he walked out.

\-------------

Orion sighed. His first attempt at dating was outright stupid, he gets it now. He went looking for all three. Albus and Gellert looked up when he walked in. He did not need permission to enter this quarters now.

"Are you alright?" asked Albus placing a comforting arm around Orion who gave a small nod.

"Will she get properly punished?" 

"Trust me, she in her foolishness, a whole lot of powerful men. Thankfully, we got Septimus safe and sound because of you," said Gellert.

Albus nodded.

"Now, go on. All three are waiting," said Albus. Orion nodded and walked over to Tom's room. Honestly, it was now all of their room. They have sleepovers here. Even now. They study and do their homework here. The room had a mess of all their books, clothes and personal possessions.

"You okay?" asked Septimus as he walked in.

“Yes and I am single again,” said Orion climbing on Tom’s bed. Septimus who was sitting in it looked at Orion in surprise.

“That is unnecessary. We all prank each other,” said Septimus.

All three, Tom, Abraxas and Orion just looked at Septimus incredulously.

“It - was- not- a- prank,” said Abraxas emphasising on each of words.

“You could have died,” said Tom furious.

“And I would have killed her then,” said Orion without any regret.

Septimus just looked at them and shook his head in exasperation. He just laid back on the bed.

“Move,” said Orion.

Septimus shot him a look but promptly deposited the pillow on Orion’s lap and made himself comfortable in the pillow. He had a minor injury in his arm.

\------------------

Septimus was still freaked out by the accident. He was in the air for some time, struggling to hold onto the broom. He sighed. He was safe here. He knew his friends might just kill Analysa if he told them that. He was glad that Orion was away from that stupid girl. But he had not wanted to become the reason for the split. Orion deserved better.He sighed as he closed his eyes. Orion always made him feel safe.

\-----------

They were surprised when Kieran Weasley visited Hogwarts. He checked in on Septimus to ensure that he is fine. The now 25 year old auror then went on to meet Tom’s parents. Gellert raised an eyebrow.

“Where is Gaen?” asked Gellert.

“He is talking to Laut,” said Kieran.

“I didn’t want him here when I do this. I- I visited Spain yesterday. Your parents said that it is your permission that I will need the most. I- I want to marry Gaen. May I ask him to marry me?” 

Gellert looked at Kieran. Albus, however, hugged the boy and asked him about the ring.

Kieran showed them the ring. It is a very simple ring which he obviously bought from his auror salary and seemed very proud about it. 

“Gaen is a very strong person. However, he needs all mental and emotional support you can give. I want you both to live happily. I respect your job, but I am hoping that you will keep Gane in your mind when you step into dangerous situations,” saod Gellert.

“I will,” said Kieran.

“Good, as long as we are clear,” said Gellert.

Albus just rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then Harry trotted in, holding onto the walls. Kieran smiled and walked over to lift him. Then he spent the time till Gaen reached the room discussing Kieran’s work. 

\---------------------

Gaen agreed to marry Kieran, all tears and excited at the prospect. He and Celeste decided that they will get married on the same day. The Weasley brothers were only happy with the decision. After a year of engagement Aberforth and Grace are getting married this Valentines Day. The family and friends were looking forward to the day. They have also reached on a date of wedding for the other two next summer. Lautaro was ready to pop any day now. Harry is now a one year old and very much a naughty squirt. Like, only the other day he squeezed a whole bottle of gel over Orion’s hair which now looked more slicked back than ever. Whenever Orion threw him a dirty look, Harry would give his toothless grin which was powerful enough to make anyone putty in his hand. Life was moving forward for the family and Tom, Tom was happy.

\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

  
  


Tom beamed as he watched his Uncle Lautaro laid recovering. Uncle Gabriel was holding their baby in hand, Tom’s newest brother. Tom smiled as he looked at him. Harry was eagerly babbling. Ayna was gazing at the baby in awe.

“Found a name for him?”

Tom nodded to Uncle Laut and Gabriel.

“You are Manik. It means gem,” said Tom with a small smile.

Both Lautaro and Gabriel were smiling, very much pleased with the name.

“That is a very thoughtful name. Just like when you named both Harry and Ayna,” smiled Albus, ruffling Tom’s hair.

“Daaad,” Tom gave him an offended look straightening his hair. He was at that age where he found babying as ridiculous and his parents indulged him while at school. However, when it was just their family, they tend to be as affectionate as they always are.

Tom smiled as he lifted Harry up to see Manik. 

Gellert smiled as he carried a very sleepy Harry around. His one- year old boy always wanted one of them to carry him around. He watched as Albus and Tom were in a deep discussion regarding Tom’s new project in Astronomy. 

Gellert was extra careful now. He had given a charmed tracker to both of them and put one on Harry too. They all now had a family necklace which had the locket charmed as the tracker. That always puts Gellert at ease. He was thinking of a blood tracking charm. However, for that they will need to pose an important question to Tom. They didn’t want Tom to take it the wrong way.

“Is he asleep?” 

Gellert looked at Albus, surprised and then nodded once he registered the question.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Albus.

“Tom”

Albus caught onto his worry.

“We will ask him. Our Tom is a mature boy. We should give him more credit for that,” said Albus with a small smile. Gellert has named that smile as ‘the parent smile’. He gets that look and smile on his face only when they talk about their kids, be it Tom or Harry.

Later, Tom sat looking at both of his parents. They had a small smile on their face, but Tom could see the tension in their shoulders. 

“We wanted to ask you something. Please do not take it any other way than that we want you to have the option before you. It doesn’t matter to us either way because we love you the same,” said Gellert.

Tom looked at the more reasonable of his parents.

Albus looked at Gellert and back at Tom.

“Tom, son there is no pressure. We just want you to have this option. I mean, like your Father said, we love you the same-

“Well, can both of you just tell me what on earth is going on?”

“We wanted to know if you would like to undergo blood adoption,” said Albus, in one breath.

Tom just looked at his insane parents. He was not 11 anymore or a baby. He is very sure about his parents’ love for him. He had been worried when Harry came along, however, once Harry got here, it only helped Tom understand how much his parents loved him. He finally believes them when they say it. 

Tom covered his face with his palms and he felt the tear drops leave his eye. He looked up at both his parents who were on his side and fussing over him already.

He looked at them both, wiping his eyes and then said “Yes, I would like that very much.”

Tom did a lot of research along with his friends regarding the blood adoption ritual. While he will still have his birth parents’ DNA, he will also have elements of Gellert and Albus in him. The changes always manifest in subtle ways.

Tom decided that he will undergo blood adoption during the next summer vacation because he wanted Harry to be by his side. Harry cannot take part till he is at least two years old.

Things were rather smooth at Uncle Aberforth and Aunt Grace’s wedding. While Tom was the ring bearer, this time they had a flower boy and a flower girl. Tom thought both Harry and Ayna looked adorable.

That weekend, talks of Gaen’s wedding was underway. Gaen and Celeste Malfoy has become inseparable friends and has decided that he and Celeste will get married on the same day. The Weasley brothers were only happy with the decision. 

Tom laughed as Uncle Gaen told him stories about the Weasleys and how carefree they are. His Uncle Gaen always finds time for them and that in itself means a lot to Tom. His uncle was his first friend and he will always cherish that. Tom often got sad at the thought that Uncle Gaen will move out to live with the Weasleys. He was thankful for calling Gaen by his name because it would have been awkward to call Kieran uncle. Tom has always thought of him as a brother and this works just fine.

Both Gaen and Celeste wanted a winter wedding and Tom was excited. They haven’t had a winter wedding in the family yet. Winter had given way to Spring when Uncle Aberforth and Aunt Grace had married. He joined Celeste and Gaen for the wedding shopping. Tom’s love for shopping has not gone down over the years.

\-----------

Albus and Gellert looked at each other. They were worried. Their son is almost 15 now. They knew he might finally start noticing things. They worried that they already waited too long.

"You will talk to him," said Gellert.

"No, you will," said Albus. Both just glared at each other. Gellert gave in. He worried about his son a lot. He knows Albus does too.

Tom skips his way into the quarters and scoops up Harry who is laughing. Tom then holds him close and lay down on the sofa with Harry on his chest.

"We need to talk, Tom," said Gellert walking in. He saw Tom's surprise. His son is an open book sometimes.

"I am listening, Father," said Tom.

"Play with Harry after listening to what Father says, yeah? I have made your favourite pie," said Albus picking Harry up and placing a kiss on Tom's forehead.

Harry was whining as they left.

"Did someone die?" 

Gellert almost laughed at his son's question.

"No, it's just that Tom I realised, me and your dad realised we have been really bad parents. Really, it was remiss of us. You are a growing boy and we should have spoken about this," said Gellert.

Tom now had a vague idea where this was going. He already heard horror stories from his other three limbs.

"Please tell me you are not giving me the talk because as a rule, Dark Lord's shouldn't give talks, even to their sons," said Tom hiding his face in his hands.

"It's my duty and it's important that you understand certain aspects about adult life," said Gellert. 

Tom sat there listening as his Father lectured him for the next 15 minutes, face purple. Tom breathed a sigh of relief when his father stopped talking.

"Always be careful and use protection. And don't have sex till you are at least twenty," said Gellert with a straight face.

Tom huffed. 

Gellert got up and reached the kitchen to see Albus shaking, his face pressed to Harry's shoulder. Gellert narrowed his eyes when he saw that Albus was laughing.

Tom who followed them behind looked at them both.

"You are both unbelievable," said Tom exasperated and grabbed his baby brother and stalked off to see Ayna and Manik.

\-------------

Tom looked at Orion who was just staring at the letter he got some ten minutes back. The other three were looking at each other.

“What is it?” asked Septimus.

Orion handed the letter to him. After reading it Septimus looked at Orion and then at Tom and Abraxas.

“Zeus is leaving Magpies,” said Sep.

“He is joining another team?” asked Tom feeling betrayed.

“No, brother is leaving quidditch,” said Sep slowly.

“Why?”

Abraxas seemed to have understood.

“You see, he is to be the Black Heir. The extended family wouldn’t allow him to be a quidditch player for long. It is not good enough for them. They were just letting him do what he wants for a couple of years,” said Abraxas.

Tom felt bad for Zeus. He was thankful that he has a great family. He had last seen Zeus at the wedding of his uncle and aunt.

“What now then?” 

“He is going to travel, he says. Maybe learn along the way. He is leaving the position in the ministry for now,” said Orion.

“It says I don’t know when I will be back,” said Septimus.

Tom did not say anything. Zeus is Orion’s brother and Tom didn’t know why he felt like crying when he heard that. He brushed it away and sighed.

“Well, at least he is not stuck with the Black politics for now,” said Tom.

“ooom”

All four exchanged a look and sure enough the squirt stood at the door. Harry toddled over and a tickle battle ensued.

Tom was silent as he roamed the streets of Greece, his parents by his side and Harry, finally able to walk on his own was gripping Tom’s hand as they walked. When Harry tires, Tom will carry him.

“Fae,” babbled Harry looking at Father who went red every time Harry called him ‘Fae’ much to dad’s amusement. They both looked so carefree as they walked like a regular couple. Dad was holding Father’s wrist while Father only had eyes for dad.

Tom looked away with a small smile and at Harry.

“They are both gross,” Tom told Harry who giggled.

Then they visited Albania, where the woods charmed Tom. He and Harry had fun camping there along with his parents. Their next stop was North Macedonia. They visited a settlement of the Paeonia tribes, thought to be lost in the abyss of time by Muggles. 

Tom saw the natives work. His parents seem to know people here. He didn’t understand their language. His parents knew a lot of languages and he was now having them teach him all. Sometimes one of his friends would join the language lessons, if it is a language they fancy learning. Orion and Abraxas already had knowledge of a few European languages.

He saw them work with magical pins and the likes. They are currently making it for the ascension of the Prince of Macedonia. Tom thought of Zeus. He approached his parents.

“I need to place an order with them. I think I know what I am gifting Zeus once he is declared the heir,” said Zeus. The official ceremony will take place next month and then Zeus will leave. Only Zeus and them four knew that he will be leaving. 

His parents nodded in approval once he told them the idea. Tom used all his saved up money for that. His parents has increased his monthly allowance every year and proportionate to the number of people he now had to send a gift to. He also helped out in Silver Linings every weekend earning him a few coins. 

Tom, has also started contributing to a journal on Astronomy with student- friendly write ups. Only his parents knew about this particular thing as Tom didn’t want to lose his cool image. He is not a nerd.

\---------------

The ascension rite is going to be held in the Black family home. No one lives there now. Zeus refused to have anything done there as he did not plan on living there. Only the Ball room was cleaned up by the elves for the ritual. Tom realised he hadn’t seen Zeus in five months. Last he saw Zeus, the man did not exactly look happy. He will turn 22 in November.

The guests all remained in the Ballroom. Tom had gone straight to Grimmauld Place where the Blacks lived now. Orion stood outside Zeus’s room looking worried. Abraxas and Septimus also had similar expressions. Tom knocked on the door.

“Zeus”

The door opened on its own 

and before Zeus could say anything Tom stepped in. Zeus had not moved from where he was fixing his robes in front of the mirror. The 15 year old walked in. Tom looked at Zeus. He was wearing traditional robes and for the first time, he looked more like a man than a boy. The way he held himself and Tom realised, Zeus has grown a lot in the past few years. 

The door closed behind them.

“I wanted to give you my gift before ascension,” said Tom, answering the unasked question.

Zeus turned and looked at him.

Tom felt himself grow warm and his heartbeat increase. He couldn’t comprehend why he felt that way all of a sudden. Maybe because he is worried if Zeus will like the gift. He wanted Zeus to like it badly.

“Going to prank me?” asked Zeus amused.

Tom shook his head exasperated. 

He took the box from where he was keeping it in his pocket.

Zeus took it and opened it. He looked into the box surprised. It had seven sets of robe pins with the black emblem and Zeus’s name engraved in it along with seven set of cufflinks, all done in various metals. It has ancient magic in it which Zeus could sense. 

“They are-

“From the tribes of Paeonia. How did you even convince them? They only make them for the royals of North Macedonia, Albania and Greece,” said Zeus in surprise. 

“It was a good bargain. They just wanted me to prove that you are worthy of this. They wanted something with your magic in it. I asked Ori to send me your scarf. He did. They were happy with it and asked me to infuse some of my magic into it for protection. I helped them make it,” said Tom excited, magical theories and craftsmanship always got him like this.

“Why though, for me?”

Tom rolled his eyes.

“You gave a valuable box to a 12 year old boy who has given you hell for over a year so that he can keep everything valuable to him in there. This is my thank you for that,” said Tom.

“Do you know what you just offered me?” asked Zeus.

Tom looked at Zeus in askance. Zeus couldn’t believe this boy. He just hugged him close.

“It is just a protective ornament,” said Tom feeling all awkward all of a sudden.

“You offered protection to the Head of a House. Goodness, I need to ensure that you learn pureblood things before you come in contact with the nasty ones,” said an amused Zeus and then walked over and opened his cupboard.

He waved his wand a bit and the books vanished.

“You will find them in the box. They are my books on Pureblood history, etiquettes and every nasty piece of shit they have ever done. It is important that you learn it all little one, or they will trick you,” said Zeus.

Tom nodded.

“Now, this is a very powerful gift. Thank you,” said Zeus.

Tom felt his cheeks pink but his huffed and haughtily said “I don’t give piss poor gifts, ever.”

Then Zeus looked at the mirror and removed the old Black pins he was using. He looked at Tom who walked over. He helped Zeus use the pins as they are to be used in a customised manner. These pins or cuff links will never respond to another unless Zeus gifts them. They each have its own technique that should be used for it to work. Tom helped him use the pins and the cufflinks in the shirt beneath. Zeus was very tall and had to bend a bit to let Tom help him.

The ascension was a small event with only the immediate family and friends and most of the extended Black family creeped out Tom. He hung close to his parents because of the looks he got from them. If his parents noticed, they did not say anything. They just held him close. 

Tom later sat by his grandmother who was regaling him with stories of his father’s ascension as the family head. And how, Father did not use his right as family head when they asked him to leave the house following his extreme ways. Tom loved it when he get to spend time with his grandparents. They always stay at the mansion during vacations. 

“All Grindewalds before Gellert and Albus used to get married at the palace in Spain. When you get married, I am hoping to see the palace alight again. We have a week long celebratory custom,” said his Grandmother.

Tom blushed a bit at that. “I am not getting married ever,” said Tom whining. 

“We will see, won’t we?” asked his grandfather smiling amused.

“No” said Tom leaning onto his grandfather’s shoulder. Grindelwald’s are the biggest pureblood family in Spain. With French origins, they are one of the first of magical families in the country. And yet, they never asked Tom to put up a facade in front of everyone. He felt sad for Orion, Abraxas and Zeus. Their grand parents are never openly affectionate.

“I have half a mind to make a betrothal contract for you,” smirked his grandfather.

“Grand Pa,” said Tom exasperated and pulled at the man’s long beard.

Then his grandmother gasped when Zeus walked out.

“Did you give him those pins and cufflinks?” asked his grandmother in a hushed voice.

“I did”

“I can sense your magic. They are beautiful Tom,” beamed his grandmother.

“You are going to make someone a very lucky man one day, Tom,” said Grandfather.

Tom looked at him.

“How are you so sure it is going to be a man?” asked Tom.

“Tom, I am your grandfather,” said the man.

Tom huffed. It was true. While he do not feel the kind of things everyone does, he thinks men are more aesthetically pleasing. He should have spoken to Zeus about that earlier when he had the chance. 

They were then interrupted by one of the Black grandparents. Grandfather Pollux made Tom feel all wary. He had been keeping an eye on Tom since he stepped in. Tom wondered if he smelled like Zeus after the hug. Was that man able to smell his grandson on Tom and that had him on the edge?

Tom realised he was to excuse himself. However, he kept an eye on all three. His grand parents didn’t seem pleased with the subject they were discussing. Soon Cedrella Black, Alphard’s sister joined the fray. Things only seem to have gone down further. He huffed. Adults and their politics.

Tom watched as the socialising went on. He saw his friends were all busy with their parents and decided to wander around the house. Uncle Alphard had told him expressly not to wander off. He should have listened. He was outside in the grounds and looking at the stables. The stables were still functional and Tom opened the door sure that he might find winged horses or something. Tom did not know what it was. He has never come across something like that in his studies before. It had strange eyes and before Tom can comprehend what was happening. It was on him. Tom fought hard to free himself from its clutch. He saw its talon coming towards him and was sure that he would die now and then the Talon was gone. Tom felt something splatter on his face. Soon he was being pulled into a broad chest and the scent confirmed who it was- Zeus. The talon, it's a spike like tail to be exact, now lay on the side, slashed away from its body with the back sword which was on the wall when Tom stepped out.

He heard his parents’ voice vaguely and he watched as the ‘thing’ went into flames. He need not turn to know that his parents did it. Tom realised he was clutching Zeus rather tight. He breathed in and out to let the panic leave his body and then stepped away. He looked at Zeus who was checking him over. The shame of it. Tom sniffed.

“I am well. I had the situation handled. Anyway, thanks for your unnecessary help,” said Tom.

Zeus looked at him and Tom saw the twitch of his lips and knew the man was amused.

“If you say so,” said Zeus finally. Tom was soon hogged by his parents who vanished the blood (ughh) from his face. Then they gave him a calming draught because apparently he was shaking. Then, to his shame and secret happiness, is father carried him inside and made him sit in a sofa for the ritual.

"That was a manticore," said Alphard looking worriedly at Tom.

"You mean the kind that eats the victim whole?" asked Septimus, mirthfully.

Orion shot him an exasperated look but Zeus was glad for Septimus's humour sense.

Harry was now clutching him and refusing to let go. Tom smiled fondly as he held Harry close.

"Oom" 

"I am fine. See, my prince. I am all good," smiled Tom pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

Harry giggled at being called the prince and calmed down after that.

\----------

The Blacks were deep in conversation with the older Grindelwalds. Gellert did not like it. His parents are straight forward people and he knew for a fact that Blacks are not trustworthy. He sighed. It can’t be helped anyway. 

He turned to Zeus. Albus was already talking to the boy. Gellert is pretty sure that Zeus will reach great heights. He and Albus had discussed in detail, the possibilities in front of Zeus. They didn’t want their prodigy to be weighed down by the family name. Gellert joined their conversation. 

Soon, the ascension ceremony began. Gellert and Albus exchanged a look when Zeus left them. He smelled like their son.

“Probably they hugged,” said Albus.

Gellert nodded. 

“You think our Tom would let anyone touch with a pole stick yet? No, I was not worried about it. I am just wondering,” said Gellert looking at Tom who was watching Zeus with pride.

“That was rather a personal gift he gave,” said Albus thoughtful.

“We will see,” said Gellert placing an arm around Albus. Then Tom and Harry reached them. Tom stood to Gellert’s right and Albus took Harry in his arms. Tom stood leaning on his Father’s shoulder as he watched the long ceremony.

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like how this is going. Let me know! Love you all! So, Zeus and Tom are not going to have a conventional romance.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The beginning of Tom’s fifth year was marred with deaths. They heard these stories here and there. Tom knew the facts because his parents were in the forefront trying to prevent these deaths. Many even posed some doubts about his Father’s involvement, silenced when his father caught the members of the uprising. Tom has hated not having his parents at home all the time. He hated that they walked out into danger.

Tom and Harry were curled up in the sofa in the living room, Snow reading a story to Harry and Ayna who was in the other sofa clinging to Gaen. Uncle Lautaro sat at the end of Tom’s sofa, a hand on Harry’s hair as they sat there. Uncle Gabriel was away at work along with his parents. So was Uncle Noma and Uncle Aberforth. Tom hated that half his family was in perpetual danger. 

Tom was shaken awake by Gellert later. His parents stood there, Albus holding Harry close to him. Uncle Gabriel and Noma ruffled his hair as they went up. Tom hugged his parents just tight.

“I don’t want you to leave like this alone. What if something happens to you? I and Harry, who do we have then?” asked Tom, clearly upset seeing that his parents looked exhausted.

Gellert and Albus comforted their son and let him sleep next to them for reassurance. He was not the only one who needed reassurance. Albus and Gellert were also on the edge because of the attacks.

\------------------

Orion scowled as he looked at the letter in his hand. 

“Zeus is leaving. Dad sent him for some work, I think,” said Orion.

“He will be fine,” said Septimus, reassuring Orion.

“Hopefully. These people, the dark army, they are destroying everything. I am just worried,” said Orion.

Tom was silent.

“They make me want to tear them apart,” said Tom.

“The Blacks and Malfoys are neutrals, at least. I don’t understand why they are also dragged into this,” said Septimus worried.

“It is the politics. The minister want all the allies she can get. Dad is the only factor keeping Father from cursing her,” said Tom.

It was their OWL year and it meant numerous classes and homework. They did not have time for anything else once quidditch season began. 

Septimus was asked out by a sixth-year boy. Sep had made it clear that he is gay and no one was surprised when he was approached by a boy, except maybe Orion. 

“But that Tanner is a snob. He is nothing like our Sep,” said Orion whining to Tom who was somewhat amused. He is not an idiot. He knew full well that Septimus is in love with Orion. The fool, not even knowing it hurt Septimus in many ways, including when he was seen with a boy or a girl every weekend. Tom knew Orion was only concerned about the action he was getting. Tom and Abraxas has made a silent promise to not get involved in their drama, in any way. They did not have any doubt that the two will end up together, if not now then soon.

Septimus joined them below their favourite tree in the grounds. 

“So, you are decided on dating that- I mean Tanner?” asked Orion.

Tom noticed that Septimus looked hopeful for a moment but brushed it off and with a resigned air said “Yes, seems like a cool person. Won’t hurt to try,” said Septimus.

Orion’s latest accessory, a guy named Rash from fourth year walked over and was soon hanging off Orion’s shoulder. Tom shudders at this. He can’t imagine being in something like this, ever.

“Hello Rash,” said Septimus, not so kindly. What guy will like to be called Rash when they have a perfectly fine name like Rashford, but that was besides the point. 

“Heard you are seeing that loser, Tanner, wasn’t that his name?” asked Rash. Tom thinks the name suits him just fine. Yes, Tom has always been in Team Septimus in this, even before Rash came into picture, because Septimus is his friend and all the idiots that Orion brings is just that, idiots.

“At least, he doesn’t such cock to pass the class tests,” said Septimus. Orion, as a prefect is in charge of the class tests. Tom is not a leader and he would rather not be a prefect and was thankful that Dippet chose Orion. 

“That was uncalled for,” snapped Orion looking at Septimus.

“And what about the way he insulted Tanner?” asked Septimus furious. 

“Well, your boyfriend sucks. Suck it up,” snapped Orion.

Rash looked vindictive. Septimus just looked at Orion who looked regretful the moment the words left his mouth. However, the damage was done and Septimus got up and waved to them both with a small smile which did not reach his eyes and stormed off. 

Abraxas got up and followed him. Tom looked at Orion disapprovingly and went back to the book he was reading.

“Ori, let’s go- started Rash.

“I have asked you to not call me that insipid short name,” said Orion irritated.

“But he calls you that,” said Rash, whining. Merlin, Tom can’t wait for Orion to get rid of this little shit.

“That’s because he is Septimus. You try telling him not to do something,” said Orion almost wistful.

Tom snorted. He was sure that he will be watching Orion and Septimus growing old together and be a gross couple. Well, the sacrifices one makes for their friends.

“I think, Tanner asked to meet him in the Astronomy Tower,” said Tom, rather innocently. Orion was on his feet.

“I will kill him if he lay a hand on Sep,” said Orion and was gone.

“Don’t think I don’t understand what you did,” said Rash irritated.

“You are the idiot. Anyone with minimal observation skills will know that Orion will find his way to Sep very soon. You are barking up the wrong tree. Don’t get caught up in Orion’s idiocy,” said Tom exasperated and got up and walked off. He did feel a bit bad for Rash.

\-----------------------------

Septimus was surprised when Tanner asked him to meet him at the Tower. Anyone is asked to the tower, only when they are getting more physical in the relationship. Septimus knew he is not ready and was therefore planning on not going. Now though, after getting hurt by Orion again, he wanted someone to make him feel desirable. Someone who looked at him with anything other than contempt. 

Josh Tanner, the Hufflepuff sixth year, was waiting for him. Septimus did not even get the chance to speak. He was pressed against a wall and kissed. Septimus lost all his courage and he did not want this kiss. It felt all wrong. He broke away from the kiss.

“I don’t want this- I am not ready,” said Septimus and tried to move away.

“Don’t be a girl now. This is only a bit of kissing,” said Tanner and pushed him against the wall further as he kissed him again. Septimus kicked and struggled.

“No, don’t- Tanner, please-

Septimus felt like crying and soon, Tanner was grabbed away from his person. Abraxas got to Septimus as Orion cursed Tanner without any hesitance. Tom helped subdue Tanner and tie him up and both Orion and Tom rushed to Septimus’ side. 

Septimus’ lip was bleeding and he was panicking. Orion held him close as they waited for help to arrive. Lautaro reached first and froze hearing what happened. He fixed the bleeding but asked them to take Septimus to Aunt Gaia and get him a calming potion. Tom’s parents and Uncle Noma reached next. On hearing what had happened, all four teachers had the same reaction, furious and beyond themselves with anger. 

Septimus opened his eyes and Orion came into his vision. There was worry on his face. Sep was still angry with Orion, a little bit, but was thankful for his presence. Tom and Abraxas sat on the other side. Later that day, his parents came visiting along with his brothers who were all furious.

“He will enter correctional system but is allowed to continue at Hogwarts. However, he is banned from being around you by at least 10 metres. If it was up to me, he wouldn’t have a head,” said Sheridan, face red in anger. Septimus gripped his older brother’s hand and shook his head. He looked at his soon to be sister in law for help. Celeste gave an understanding smile and placed a calming hand on Sheridan. Septimus was puffed up, a bit, seeing his family rally for him like this. All his brothers looked ready to kill someone. 

“Well, that is scary,” said Abraxas, his eyes lingering on Bryn Weasley for a moment. His father spoke rather highly of Bryn who joined Malfoy business in September. His father do not approve of people easily. Sheridan grew on father rather quickly because he is exactly the kind of son-in-law father wanted. For one, Sheridan loved his daughter and two, he is an ambitious and talented young man all focussed on success. Something father, immensely approves of. Abraxas knew for a fact that all the Weasley boys have grown on father and is now very much invested in the family and vice versa, given that they are going to unite soon. Abraxas liked it very much. He and Septimus will be family then, even before Orion takes his head out of his arse.

\--------------------

It was Christmas soon and the families were in the last round of wedding preparations. The weddings will be held three days before Christmas. Tom smiled as he suited up. He also got Harry ready. Harry and Ayna will be the ring bearers. Kieran asked Zeus to be the best man, Uncle Gaen asked Tom. Tom was elated at being asked. 

Tom picked Ayna who looked like an angel in her dress and let Harry hold onto his hand as they marched out. Manik was still small to walk on his own.

“Dada , Fat’er,” clapped Harry as he saw their parents. Ayna waved at her parents who smiled. Zeus helped Tom by picking Harry up as the two year old was getting restless.The wedding went smoothly.

Tom was rocking a very fussy Manik as Uncle Lautaro rested for a moment, keeping his eye on the other two kids along with Uncle Gabriel. They had all been very busy with the wedding preparations and security arrangements. 

Tom saw Orion look at Septimus who was looking nowhere at him. This has been the case for the past two weeks. Septimus did not speak to Orion while in the hospital wing or after he got out. Tom did not ask him why, nor did Abraxas. But he knew it was getting to Orion. When he finally ended it with Rash, the boy had just ran away looking almost relieved. That was a week before. Then they had all been on the way home for Christmas.

Tom was surprised when someone sat next to him. It was Zeus. The man looked even bigger now. His hair was long now, tied back in a ponytail. He looked like he just walked out of Witch Weekly’s Man of the Year page.

“Can I take him?” asked Zeus nodding to Manik. Tom handed over the baby to Zeus who babbled to the kid for some time. Then Manik fell asleep and silence reigned.

“Things are coming to head with Orion and Septimus, I hear,” said Zeus. He sounded amused if anything.

“Yes. However, given Orion’s tendency for stupidity, I am not sure about the direction it will go,” said Tom.

“I have to concede the point. I never took him to be a slow person. But it seems, he is rather slow when it comes to Septimus,” said Zeus.

“I take it, you approve?” asked Tom, somewhat pleased at the thought.

“Of course. My mother and father are ecstatic about getting Septimus into the family. They are very fond of him. I am too. He is a good kid,” said Zeus.

“Are you going away again? Orion gets upset when you leave,” said Tom looking at Manik’s sleeping face.

“I know. But this is not forever. I will be back. This is for the war efforts, yes, that is what I am calling it. No one has declared a war, but we are at war. It is felt everywhere. The Muggles can feel it too,” said Zeus.

Tom nodded. 

“You will be safe then?” asked Tom.

“Of course, little one. You can rightfully tell Orion that I will be fine when he starts to whine,” said Zeus.

Tom gave a small smile.

“Are they planning your future there?” asked Tom amused, nodding to the assorted Black family in a corner.

Zeus gave a humourless laugh.

“Oh squirt, you are probably right,” said Zeus.

Neither Tom nor Zeus realised how right they were until much later.

\----------------------------

Orion watched as one of Sheridan’s friends asked Septimus for a dance. He did not like how close that guy was dancing to Septimus. He turned when he heard someone clear their throat. It was Zeus. Orion smiled. He loved having his brother home.

“Trouble?” asked Zeus as he sat down next to him.

“I don’t like the way he is holding to Septimus. He is only recovering. These touches might bring back the bad memories,” said Orion worrying his lips.

“Do you like Septimus, Orion?” asked Zeus tired of his brother’s stupidity.

Orion was surprised by the question.

“Of course. He is my best friend,” said Orion.

“I was asking if you like him as more than a friend,” said Zeus. That gave Orion a pass. He never thought about it.

“I mean its not fair that you get to insult the person he goes out with and behaves like he is doing a crime when he dates while you are going through them like a diva with her dress robes,” said Zeus.

Orion spluttered, not knowing how to counter that.

“Tom has a big mouth and that guy proved to be –

“It is not about what kind of a person Josh Tanner turned out to be. It is about you respecting your friend’s choice. You remember Analysa issue? Did you like it when he disrespected her? Not because you had a soft corner for her, but for him questioning your choice. How is that fair?” asked Zeus.

Orion was silent.

“What will happen in the future? You might be married to someone the family picks and then Septimus will be picking his husband. What if you disapprove of his choice then? What will you do? What say do you have? Will you disrespect an adult man’s choice?” asked Zeus.

“He is not an adult now,” said Orion.

“Neither are you. Nor are you his chaperone. After that one incident with Analysa, I don’t think Sep ever raised any objections or issues with your partners,” said Zeus.

Orion was silent, again.

“Which brings me back to my original question- Orion. Do you like him?” asked Zeus.

Orion was starting to feel like an idiot. When he thought of Septimus, it was always on the line of ‘My Septimus’. He has always thought of Septimus as his personal property which is not fair to him. He had been trying to control him because he doesn’t like to see another guy touch him, be close to him. Because no one deserved someone as precious as Septimus. Because Orion- 

Orion cursed himself. He is such a hypocrite. 

“I don’t deserve him,” said Orion, at last.

“You will never know unless you ask and you should know better than to decide for Septimus,” said Zeus. 

Orion waited a second and looked at his brother.

“You don’t have to say anything now. You just go there and ask for a dance like friends do,” said Zeus. Orion turned and hugged his older brother.

“I missed you,” he said and then rushed off to the dance floor. He stood with all the decorum of a Black heir and then approached the dance floor with poise

\--------------------------. 

“May I ?” Orion asked Sheridan’s friend- Albert who nodded and moved away with a jovial smile. Gryffindors or Ex- Gryffindors in this case. He then looked at Septimus who was not meeting his eyes.

“May I have this dance?” asked Orion. 

“Orion?” Septimus looked at him in surprise.

It hurt to hear his full name from Septimus’s mouth. He was always Ori, even when Orion cursed his hair pink for calling him that. 

“May I?” repeated Orion. Septimus nodded. 

“You know I am not a great dancer- started Septimus as they moved onto the dance floor.

“Well, you danced just fine a moment before,” said Orion. 

Septimus did not look away from Orion as they danced. 

He felt Orion’s firm hand around his hip. Septimus felt himself moving and he was enjoying it.

“Are you angry at me?” asked Orion as he twirled Septimus.

“I am angry at myself. You were right and I was wrong. I am an idiot,” said Septimus. Orion turned him and looked at Septimus.

“You are not an idiot. He was a vile person. I was not nice to you about it either and I am so sorry for that Septimus. What should I do to have you forgive me?” asked Orion.

Septimus looked at him.

“You are forgiven, you idiot,” said Septimus and hugged Orion tight in the dance floor. They danced like that for some time. 

“Ori, I am a bit sleepy and very cold. It is that stupid potion for nightmares,” said Septimus after sometime.

“Let’s go inside then. I will ask snow to make you something to have if you want,” said Orion.

“Yeah, Maybe a hot chocolate,” said Septimus.

Snow vanished to bring them hot chocolate as they made their way up to Tom’s suite. The guest rooms in Tom’s suite were essentially their rooms. It had all three of their things- Abraxas, Orion and Septimus’s in it.

Septimus laid down. Orion pulled the comforter over him. 

“I missed you,” said Septimus.

“I missed you too,” said Orion, ruffling his hair. Septimus and Orion had the hot chocolate.

Soon, both were laying side by side with Orion reading from a book to Septimus who was laughing softly.

“How is this a party without us?” asked Abraxas walking in and climbing onto the bed. 

Septimus laughed and moved to give him space. Tom stood at the door.

“Now, don’t be too mature for a sleepover. We four have had one of the best sleepovers in the world. Join us,” smiled Abraxas.

Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation, a look he and Orion shared but joined them in bed. All four fell asleep next to each other, like that first time they did when they were eleven.

\-------------------------

February dawned beautiful. In Hogwarts, the snow has mostly left and it was the beginning of spring. The students were all outside. The four were beneath their tree. Tom was writing his homework. He had Harry by his side. His brother gets all tetchy if he doesn’t do something. Now, Tom was teaching him words to talk. Abraxas has taken over momentarily. Septimus was laying on Orion’s lap, like he used to before all the stupid fights and distance that came about when other entered their lives. The past one year or so had been hell for both on that level. Orion was rolling his eyes in exasperation as he coached Septimus in History of Magic. It was hilarious.

Things did not change much when February gave way to March. Tom’s team won the quidditch match against Hufflepuffs and all four were on their way back when Uncle Noma rushed to them. 

“Tom, your parents are looking for you bud,” said Noma.

“Is everything alright Uncle?” asked Tom.

“They will tell you son, go,” said Noma.

Tom nodded and ran off. 

Noma looked at the other three boys.

“Mr and Mrs Grindelwald are dead. They were found dead in Devon when they were out on a – a picnic,” Noma broke off. Those two are his family and it hurt to say this. 

“Not Grandpa and Grandma,” sobbed Abraxas. Noma looked at the child but nodded.

He led the three inside, to the staff quarters.

Tom rushed to the quarters. Something was wrong. He can sense it in him. In their quarters, he saw his father sitting numb, white as a sheet, Harry held in his arms. His dad stood by his side, a calming hand on Father. To the side he saw Uncle Gabriel sit with his hands covering his face. Uncle Lautaro stood by his side, gently running a calming hand through his hair as he held Manik in one hand. Aunt Grace’s face was buried in Uncle Aberforth’s chest. Gaen was sitting next to Aunt Gaia and leaning on her, Ayna in her lap. What was common to all of them was that they were crying. His family is in tears.

“What happened?” asked Tom.

His parents looked at him. He saw his Father take a deep breath. He handed over Harry to dad and got up. His father placed an arm around Tom’s shoulder.

“What is happening father? Is our family alright?” asked Tom.

“Tom, your grandparents- 

“No”

“You remember they were going to Devon today-“

“No”

“They were attacked-“

“No, Not my Grandpa and Grandma,” shouted Tom.

“They love you Tom, but son, they are gone,” said Gellert.

Tom just stared at his father.

“You are a liar. No. Grandpa and Grandma- they are just fine, You will see,” said Tom, not realising that he was sobbing and he was clutching his father like a lifeline.

“Not them- Why- Why should they take away from me- Not them, please Father, not them,” sobbed Tom. It took another half an hour for Tom to calm down. Uncle Noma now sat by Aunt Gaia’s side, Ayna in his hand. Gaen kept casting worried glances at the fire even as he tried to keep his tears at bay, with the three other boys sitting near him.

Then the fire blared to life and Kieran stepped in. Gaen was on him the moment the man stepped in.

“I am okay, love. Look here,” Kieran calmed him down and then mumbled something in his ears.

Kieran looked at all the others.

“I went to the site. Muggles. The dark war activities has resulted in huge muggle casualty and someone hit the mark when they blamed dark wizards. There is a group, a highly funded muggle group after wizards or those who they think are wizards- something like the witch hunt- Kieran explained for those who did not know. The older members in the family knew all about this group. They caught them off guard. Saw them doing something magical- there is a sign of magic- a spell to make flowers bloom- cast from Dad’s wand. I – I couldn’t stand there and look at them anymore,” said Kieran, sitting down.

Absolute silence reigned.

Gellert watched his son, who was silent at the funeral. Tom is heartbroken, they all knew that. There was a burning hatred in his eyes. Both parents were worried and they knew they will have to address it before they leave back for Hogwarts, before the anger and hatred festered in their boy’s heart and mind.

\-------------------------------

Later, Tom was laying in the diwan, Harry clutched to his chest. After the day, one week back when his grandparents’ death was announced to him, he had picked Harry up and held to himself protectively and is yet to let go. Ayna was asleep on his other side and Manik in his portable bassinet. Tom was always around them, always. 

Gellert knew this would be the best time to address it. Gabriel took the kids away and then Gellert sat down next to his son who was clutching the pillow to his chest.

“Where is dad?” asked Tom.

Albus who was on his way up, rushed over. With both his parents by his side, Tom knew he will be asked questions.

“The ministry has called for us. We might be gone for a while tomorrow,” said Gellert.

“Why? Makes me wonder if these filthy muggles don’t deserve it. They are murderers. They took our Grandpa and Grandma,” snapped Tom.

Gellert was afraid it was something like this and was glad that he addressed it now.

“Son, look here, You are wiser than that. You are our clever boy. Bad people are there everywhere. Be it Muggles or Wizards. I- had a hard time understanding that we are all just humans and I still pay for it. I wake up hearing the screams of innocent muggles- and wizards. People who died because of me. And me? I have everything I could ever hope for. My Albus, you and Harry and our family. I always fear that this will be taken away from me because of how much hurt I have inflicted on others because I thought wizards are superior than Muggles. That is not the case. We are all just humans- all with their follies and stupidities, criminals, good people- everything, my son,” said Gellert.

Tom was silent. He did not know how to respond to that. He knew all that to be true and that his current thoughts on Muggles are stupid. It was fuelled by his sadness. He knew it will go down, yet he can’t help but feel so angry at the moment.

"You don't believe us. Grief can do that. We are not going to force you to change your opinion on Muggles. That's not how it works. Shall we take you somewhere?" asked Gellert.

"I don't know if I can stand to see a Muggle now. I might just kill them," said Tom in tears and hugging his father.

"I know love. Listen, but this is important," said Albus.

Tom nodded, sobering up.

\-------------

Tom looked at his parents in surprise as they landed in the somewhat familiar Muggle hamlet, Little Hangleton. He saw his biological dad's palatial mansion in the hill top. They were standing right outside the Gaunt House though. 

"Why is it empty? What happened to him?" asked Tom.

"He was arrested last summer. He- He took the life of the Muggle wife of Tom Riddle Sr," said Albus.

"What?" Tom was speechless. It is true that he did resent his Muggle biological father to an extent at one point. Now though, now that he has a family that's his own, who love him for himself, he doesn't hold that hostility. His biological parent is also a - Muggle. Well. A victim of dark love magic.

"Why?"

"Because scum like her doesn't deserve to live, he said during his trial," said Gellert.

"He has three more sons. All under the age of five," said Albus.

Tom sighed. He looked at his parents.

"Why are we here?" asked Tom.

"We are meeting Tom Sr," said Albus.

"But, Dad- " Tom broke off. 

"Maybe I should meet him," said Tom finally. 

"Tom Sr has been working to help the whole village. He is now sponsoring the education of all the kids in the village. He also made a hospital here for these people. Tom Sr is a far cry from his aristocratic father," said Gellert.

"He still never looked for me, father," said Tom, leaning on his father a bit.

"You are our son now. You do not know how much will power it takes us to bring you to him," said Gellet. Albus nodded.

"Don't be silly, both of you. I am your son. Nothing in this world will ever change that," said Tom, exasperated.

They walked in. 

"They are expecting us?" asked Tom.

"Yes, very much," said Gellert.

"He was looking for you and Merope. With his vast resources he reached up to Wool's Orphanage.

"He wanted to sponsor the kids there. Your Father and I- we were already setting up something for them. We wanted it to be a birthday surprise for you, next December. So, now Tom Riddle Sr is involved," said Gellert.

"I see," said Tom simply. His heart soared at the thought of Wool's Orphanage getting help. There were many who hurt him, yes. There were also many who were like Tom. If Tom learned something from his parents, it was that everyone deserves help. Everyone deserves a chance.

Tom sighed as they stepped in. The mansion was as big as theirs.

A person, by the looks of it- the gardener approached them.

"You must be Mr Grindelwald and Mr Dumbledore. I am Frank," said the man and then his eyes fell on Tom and there was shock written all over his face.

"Master Tom," he mumbled and then shook his head and looked at the two older men.

"You are expected by Master Thomas," said Frank. 

They were led inside, the gardener casting looks at Tom on the way.

They heard a child's laughter and a boy came running down the stairs. Tom saw his leg slip at the stairs and extended his hand without thinking, on reflex. Tom caught the naughty child who gave him a smile, many teeth missing. 

“Ethan,” a voice rebuked from upstairs and Tom Riddle Sr stepped down. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement as he saw Albus and Gellert.

He had a smaller child in his hand. The child seemed to be around 3 and very sleepy by the way he was scrunching up his eyes.

He is yet to notice Tom properly, his eyes roaming over Ethan for a moment and then his eyes fell on Tom. Thomas stopped on the stairs for a second. There is no doubt that Tom held a lot of resemblance to his biological father. 

“Meet our son, Tom,” said Albus gently.

“This is your Tom,” said Thomas, finally understanding dawning over him. He had wondered why men like these two, who are wizards, would be interested in a muggle orphanage. Here is that link. The link is his son. A son he never wanted, a son he searched for when he finally got to hold a baby in his hand. A child, he has not done justice to. Absolute silence reigned.

\-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo?


	10. Chapter 10

Tom looked at Ethan who now walked back to Tom Sr, who was just staring at him.

“Did Merope give birth to you?” asked Thomas, finally.

“Yes, sir,” said Tom. 

“I was looking for you,” said Thomas.

“Twelve years too late,” said Tom.

“It was very difficult to reach that place, where I could look back to those days and not feel like my life is over,” said Thomas frankly.

Tom nodded.

“I understand, I do not hold it against you. While I did not have a very fortunate childhood, the past five years, I have lived the life of a pampered prince. I wouldn’t exchange my parents here for anything in this world,” said Tom, firmly.

Thomas did not seem upset about it.

“Your grandparents would have been proud. You are a perfect Riddle, unlike me,” said Thomas, amused.

The word grandparents brought all the memories back. How his grandmother would let him lay on her lap and tell him stories. How his grandfather always proudly introduces him as his eldest grandson to all the nobles. How he taught Tom the Grindelwald family magic. 

“Tom lost his grandparents, from our side two weeks back,” said Albus, gently, his hand firm on Gellert.

“My apologies. I didn’t realise. It was insensitive of me,” said Thomas.

“Your kind killed them,” said Tom venomously, furious at himself for having Muggle kin.

Thomas looked bewildered at Gellert and Albus. Then, something only parents could sense passed between them. Thomas gave them a subtle nod.

He looked at Tom who was now observing Luke, his three-year-old brother who was eyeing him curiously.

“For long, I had blamed wizards and magic for what Merope did to me. I hated Magic with a passion. The Gaunts are not the only wizarding family in Little Hangleton. I did not know this. Your step mother- she was being driven by muggles out of her home calling her a witch. She was very strong and fought back without magic. I am told, with magic she could have killed them in her defence and she would not have been punished. I was reminded of your mother and instead of hatred I felt pity for her when she was being attacked. I took her in. She lived in this manor, silent, like a maid for years. She took care of my parents, took care of me even though I couldn’t stand her or her magic. Then, one day, I was screaming in pain, dreaming of her- of Merope. She was scared, I could feel it. But she said there are healers. Since the mental trauma was inflicted upon me by magic, I will need magic to heal, she said. I refused. But then it got really bad and as a last resort, I agreed. The healer helped me and I got better. Along the way, my parents wanted me to get married and Magnolia was the obvious choice. She was here. She had no objections. She was a good wife, a great wife whom I did not deserve. In the end she, a pureblood witch was killed by a pureblood because of blind hatred. She taught me that I cannot hate a race for what one person or a group of people did. She taught me that I should forgive myself for what happened before I can think of forgiving Merope. It was all true and I understand it now. We can blame a whole race if we want, Tom, but we are merely pointing fingers for the helplessness we feel, weaponizing our anger, breeding hatred. That is not life. I have lived it. From the stories I have heard from Magnolia, your Father has too,” said Thomas.

Then he looked at Albus and Gellert.

“I have heard her speak of you both with great reverence. Sad she couldn’t meet Tom once,” said Thomas.

Tom’s mind was reeling. He heard what Thomas Riddle said. He also knew it is all true. He can feel it in his gut. Tom knew the way forward will be difficult, the healing. But he will have to try too. He sighed and looked at his parents and gave them a reassuring smile and looked back at Thomas.

“May I introduce you to the boys?” asked Thomas.

Tom nodded.

“Ethan, this is Tom. He is your older brother,” said Thomas looking at the five-year-old.

“Broth a?’

“Yes” said Tom, wondering if Harry will be pleased with more siblings. Knowing Harry, he will be extraordinarily happy. That child did not have a possessive bone in his body.

“Good” said Ethan and walked over to him.

“You are pretty” said Ethan smiling cutely.

Tom huffed and took Ethan in his arms.

“Handsome, handsome is the word you are looking for,” said Tom rolling his eyes.

“Pretty” echoed the three-year-old.

“This is Luke. Luke, this is your older brother Tom,” said Thomas.

“Om”

“Yeah, that would be me,” said Tom exasperated now as he reached out to Luke who toddled over.

“Where is the third?” asked Tom.

“He is upstairs, asleep. You can meet him when he wakes up, which should be before lunch,” said Thomas.

“Tom, will you mind if we move to the office room with Mr Riddle to discuss the business?” asked Gellert.

“Not at all father,” said Tom.

“Frank will show you around,” said Thomas before leading his parents to the office room.

Frank, the gardener showed him the way. Ethan was skipping in front of them and Luke looked expectantly at Tom who was at a loss. He knew all of Harry’s tells. He didn’t know Luke enough to understand what he was asking for.

“Master Luke likes to be carried,” said Frank.

Tom smiled as he picked up Luke who was beaming. Tom wished they brought Harry. Harry would love having someone his age. Ayna as much as Tom loved her is a loud child with high spirits, something which Harry gets overwhelmed by. Manik is too young to be a playmate. That left Harry rather alone. 

Frank showed him around.

“Did you know my mother?” asked Tom to Frank after sometime.

“Mistress Merope was a silent girl. She, she was constantly abused by Morfin and their father. Everyone who passes by their house can clearly hear the utterly disrespectful way she used to be treated. No one knew her. Morfin used to stick snakes to the door of the house. This prevented anyone from going near. All were scared of that family. Your – Master Thomas was never scared of anything. However, he was brought up a prince but struggling with his own life. Your grandfather had so many expectations of Master Thomas that always pressured him, kept him preoccupied to notice anything. He had a betrothed back then whom he was not all that fond of. I do not think he has seen your mother all that properly before they got married,” said Frank.

“What was expected of Mr Riddle?” asked Tom as he took Ethan’s hand. Ethan and Ayna will get along well, both loud and boisterous. Ethan also seems to have a penchant for trouble.

“The Riddles are one of the most ancient noble families, has royal lineage which they have always shunned. There is a certain pride, a certain power that the Riddles are expected to lord others over with. They are politicians, shrewd businessmen who always made their way up to the top without any sort of familial recognition or aid from royals. There lays a Riddle’s pride. It is said that they are descended from a bastard master long back. Master Thomas was more interested in arts than in politics or business. He was an artist, a lover of nature in every sense of the word. But for his father, he always used to act the part. Always. Never said no to that man even when he should have. It was a terrible life. I worried at points that master may inflict self-harm because of the struggles. But his mental strength prevailed for which I am glad,” said Frank.

Tom was silent but nodded. He then looked at Luke who was sleepy. 

“Can you show me to the third one. It seems Luke is also sleepy,” said Tom.

“No sweepy,” came the instant reply making Tom smile fondly.

They were led inside. There were other servants, mostly old maids. He saw the youngest one now asleep in his cradle.

“His name is Alex,” said Frank.

Tom nodded as he looked at the adorable one year old now fast asleep. He helped Luke to his mini bed. Tom sat there, reading a book to Ethan when his parents finished their conversation with Thomas Riddle. He told them about Harry as he waited.

\-----------------------

Thomas Riddle looked at the two men before him.

“Thank you for bringing him,” said Tom.

“We – he is our son. We were reluctant. But it is only fair. Also, he needed to hear those words. We have much to talk about,” said Albus.

Gellert nodded. 

They told him everything from the beginning. They told him about the blood adoption. They told him the current state of the wizarding world. An hour flew by when the conversation was finished.

“She did not have many wizarding friends. Poor Magnolia. I wish she lived to see this day,” said Thomas and then looked at them.

“I – I would like to be in Tom’s life. While I would like to be his parent, I can see that the role is fulfilled. I just want to see him and be in his life and have him in mine and the kids’ life,” said Thomas.

Both Gellert and Albus nodded.

They then spoke of the business. The orphanage will be shifted to the castle in Ireland. The current orphanage will simply function as an office should any parents come looking for the kids at any point in life. The castle will have both magical and muggle staff and will be named Home for Magical Children because all three believed that children are magical, whether they are wizards or not. They will need more benefactors with time and they are working on it, especially as more children were orphaned in the recent muggle war and the ongoing wizarding war.

The three of them reached upstairs to see Tom tell stories to Ethan while Luke and Alex were still asleep.

“It is time to wake them up. We will be having lunch in a few minutes,” said Thomas.

Tom watched as Thomas walked over and lifted Noah who scrunched up his little face and then opened his eyes. He mewled but decided to stay awake. Waking Luke, however, was a task in itself. In the end, all seven got down for dinner. They all sat around and little Alex was in Thomas’ lap. The dinner was excellent.

After the dinner, Tom’s parents nudged him and nodded towards Thomas who seemed to be at a loss on how to approach him. Tom nodded to his parents who then entertained the three children.

“Mr Riddle,” said Tom.

Thomas looked at his son.

“I had almost lost hope of seeing you at least once, of apologising to you. I will now die peacefully when the time comes knowing that I got to apologise. However, Tom, I – It is my greed, I would like to see you more. I am not trying to take your parents’ place. I will never presume to do so. I can see. I just want to be a part of your life and want you to be a part of our life,” said Thomas nodding to the three kids.

“Harry will love to have more playmates,” said Tom.

Thomas smiled.

“When can we meet Harry then?” asked Thomas.

“Easter. I am going back to school tomorrow. But we will be back for Easter. Or, or you could come to Hogsmeade. We have a house there,” said Tom.

“Hogsmeade?”

“Scotland”

“I can make it.”

“They have a wizarding train. I am sure my parents can help arrange it,” said Tom.

“That would be fantastic,” said Thomas.

Tom looked at him.

“I am sorry for – for her- for you and everything all three of us went through,” said Tom, feeling his eyes well up.

“I am too, Tom,” said Thomas.

“I know.”

\----------------------

Tom was in a better mood when he got home. He asked Uncle Gabriel to take him to the grave site. He did and waited by his side.

“Uncle, I feel so useless. I couldn’t stop the hurt- the pain they might have felt,” said Tom.

“I feel so too, son. We all do, my little one,” said Gabriel, placing his hand on Tom’s head.

“But as long as we are all here, as long as we are all together, we are unbreakable. Only the body has left us. The soul lingers,” said Gabriel. Tom chose Gabriel to accompany him because he knew he and his uncle shared the same temperament when it came to their family. They were people ruled by emotions.

“Do you think I shouldn’t blame a race for the sins of a few?” asked Tom.

“It is for you to decide, Tom. I have many muggle friends, business acquaintances, great people. I also have wizard associates who are nasty but I have to get along for business sake. In the end, it is the people and not the race. Never the race,” said Gabriel.

Tom nodded.

“I think so too,” said Tom with a small smile.

“So, tell me. How did the meeting with Thomas Riddle go?” asked Gabriel as they walked back.

“It was – He is just like all of us. A man who wants his family and loves the family, wronged by magic, wronged by purebloods and is raising three half-blood sons. He is – he is everything I can only aspire to be. He is like father and dad. There are some people, whom we can only admire in life, but never emulate because we may not be as strong,” said Tom amused. 

Gabriel smiled. 

“You mean, you met your biological parent?” asked Septimus looking up from Orion’s shoulder. It was rare, again, to see them apart. He is sure that his very slow friends haven’t even broached the topic of possible romance, but let it be. They are both 15 and should have some sense by now. I

“I had already met him once. Remember I told you about when father and dad took me to Little Hangleton. But, yes, I met him and got to know him. He told me a few valuable things you can say,” said Tom. He never had many secrets from his friends. It was a habit he did not intend to break. None of them had secrets from each other. This was how they built trust. He told them what happened and how he was feeling, not going into extra details. 

“Poor man. Mr Riddle must be really sad. He is the only adult, handling three children and mourning a lot,” said Abraxas ever the empathetic one among them.

“That is true. However, I think that is not going to be the case for long. You know Harry, Ayna and Manik spend mornings monitored by elves and Aunt Gaia. My parents are thinking of talking to Mr Riddle about bringing the three to magical environment and spending time with each other. They also have a plan of devising a pre wizarding curriculum. Uncle Laut and Gaen are now busy preparing a curriculum like that with inputs from all others. I think by next school year, we will have a wizarding preschool,” said Tom.

“That is a good idea. Instead of spending time with boring private tutors, that would help,” said Septimus.

“So, your other brothers- How are they?” asked Orion.

“They are very nice. Ethan is loud and exuberant. He is also very affectionate. Luke is shy and closed off, but very innocent. Of course, he and Harry will get along famously. Alex is still too small. They are all just great kids,” said Tom, trying not to let out how much he liked his brothers already.

“Oh, clearly you adore them already,” snorted Abraxas amused.

“Meet them and try not to,” challenged Tom.

\------------------------------------------------------

Uncle Lautaro made Tom sit down after that. “Little one, the exams are here. I needed to have a word with you. Soon the model exams will begin and you will have your major exams a week after Easter vacation. It will go on for two weeks. Then you will have a one-week break before practicals. Your exams will be completed by May end. Then, you will have two months before summer vacation. You can do your internship then. Now is the time to decide which subjects you want to pursue in your sixth year. I want you to think deeply about it and as me or Uncle Noma if your have any doubts?” said Lautaro.

“Sure, Uncle Laut. I- I don’t think I will be continuing Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes and Astronomy,” said Tom.

“I want to do an internship in Muggle studies. I think that would improve my muggle knowledge better than the class rooms. You are teaching me Ancient runes for years now and I am way ahead of the class now as you know. I think I should study it with you, Uncle Noma and my parents now than waste a class hour. The same goes for Arithmancy. Uncle Gabriel teaches me better. Also, once I have an OWL, I don’t have to continue it further to do a mastery later. OWL is sufficient qualification for a mastery anyway,” said Tom and looked at his parents.

“If only some people taught me more of Transfiguration and DADA, I could quit them too,” said Tom. His parents gave him an amused smile.

“You study too much as it is,” said both. They are adamant that all time they spend together is family time and not teaching time. Tom actually agreed with them. But he liked to mock his parents sometimes.

Harry was snuggling closer.

“You think they will be friends?” asked Harry worried. It was the weekend after he wend back to school. The Riddles will be visiting them today. 

“They will love you alright,” smiled Tom.

Ayna was already jumping not able to wait to meet new friends. Manik will soon be one year old. His Aunt Grace was expecting now. Tom smiled at the thought of having more siblings to love. Before Harry, he would have scoffed at the idea of him liking siblings. Now though, he did. He can’t believe Harry will be three in a few months. He sighed. 

\----------------------

Thomas Riddle did not come to Hogsmeade by train. Instead, he was sent a magical car from Hogwarts. He reached Scotland in an hour. He was thinking of investing on one such car by the time he reached Hogsmeade. It was a smooth journey and Ethan was looking at the beauty of Scotland in awe. Luke himself was awake but was curled into Thomas’s chest. Alex was asleep in his bassinet. The car’s owner was one Mr Weasley who was very jovial and introduced them to the land as they went by. He spoke of the shops in the village and finally dropped them at the Grindelwald-Dumbledore residence. Mr Weasley was just doing a favour for them. Apparently, Mr Weasley’s son Septimus is one of Tom’s best friends 

“The boys are very eager to meet you all. We will all be meeting on Easter night. It is at the Malfoy mansion. They are our in-laws. My oldest son married their daughter. Their younger son Abraxas, Orion Black, Septimus and Tom, they make a team. The best of friends,” smiled Mr Weasley.

Thomas himself was eager to know more about his oldest son’s life. There was much that he did not know. He did occasionally receive a letter from the parents regarding business in the past month. They always made sure to write about Tom in them.

He watched as the car vanished. The kids were clapping. Thomas was amused. He then looked at the door which opened before them.

A creature, something Thomas has not seen before walked out.

“You must be Masters Riddle. Everyone is expecting you,” said the creature and bowed.

“Don’t scare them already Snow. You know Mr Riddle is a Muggle,” a voice teased the elf and there stood Tom. Just behind Tom stood Albus and Gellert. Tom extended his hand for Ethan who smiled and took it. Luke was not far behind. They were all led inside. Thomas was introduced to the huge family. He made a head count and realised there are ten adults in the room along with four children, including Tom. It must be Harry. A small head was peaking from behind Gellert looking at Ethan and Luke. 

“Come here, Har,” smiled Tom extending his hand. Harry ran to him. It was amusing to watch. Tom standing with Harry clutching to one leg and Luke to another. Ethan was eyeing Harry too. 

“Harry, this is Ethan and Luke. Alex is asleep. Ethan, Luke, this is Harry,” said Tom.

“Want to see my Dragon?” asked Harry tentatively to Luke and Ethan whose eyes widened. 

“Yes, now” said both boys beaming. Harry shyly smiled at them and turned. He grabbed Ayna’s hand who was till then chattering away to Manik. She noticed the boys.

“This is Ayna, boys,” smiled Tom.

Then, all four of them trudged up. Tom was happy, he felt like crying a bit when Harry asked if they wanted to see the dragon. His brother as kind as he is rarely made any friends in his age group. He always sits alone. So, Tom always sits with him. They were all the company they needed. Luke, the poor boy is similar in his behaviour if a bit more social. Ethan is a kind boy. Ayna can talk for all of them. So, it shouldn’t be an issue. They will get along just `fine. Awake now, Alex was babbling to Manik who was babbling back. 

The lunch was a small affair. Thomas was introduced to all in the family. He learned Gabriel is doing business and very much associated to Muggles. He learned Noma is a very knowledgeable man. He liked the family. Lautaro, Kieran and Gaen were all extremely kind and he could see that all were extremely fond of Tom. That is enough for him. He looked at his oldest who was sitting between his parents. He wished he could have brought his son up. Had he not been a fool, he would have brought up Tom. But there is no point in lamenting the past. One can only look forward and think about the future.

“How are your studies, Tom?” asked Thomas.

“The classes are easy. It is almost complete. Now I am preparing for exams. Then I have two-month internship,” said Tom.

“Your parents said you intend to do a Muggle Studies internship?” asked Thomas.

“Yes”

“Good, you know I have a programme which works for the upliftment of people in Little Hangleton. If you want, I would like you to consider the option. You could work with the cause. I am doing everything alone as of now,” said Thomas.

“My friends and I are doing the internship together, wherever it is,” said Tom, looking at his parents. Both of whom had the sense to not meet his eyes.

“Your friends are welcome too,” said Thomas.

“I need to think about it,” said Tom.

“Take your time,” said Thomas.

At the end of the day, it was very difficult to pry the children apart.

“It seems like we will be arranging a lot of playdates,” said an amused Albus. Harry and Luke were holding hands and taking miles a minute about something very important. Ayna was talking rather loudly and Ethan seems to share the enthusiasm.

Tom was amused. He was also happy for his broth- brothers. There is no point in denying it, these boys are his brothers too. 

“Mr Riddle, I wanted to ask you something. Well, my parents should be asking. But they asked me to extend the invite. The Easter celebrations will be held at Malfoy manor in Wiltshire on Sunday. We are hoping that all four of you could join us,” said Tom.

“Sure, Tom. I – It is a family event, I understand. I hope, I wouldn’t be intruding?” asked Thomas.

“Not at all. We are all extended family, more like. You are welcome. All are very keen to meet you,” smiled Kieran.

Thomas thanked them all and left with the boys.

\--------------------

“Are you trying to ship me off with him?” asked Tom turning to his parents as soon as the Riddles left.

Both his parents looked bewildered.

“He will have to kill us to take you from us,” said Gellert.

“And even then, he will have at least 30 more people to fight before he tries and take you away from us,” said Albus.

Tom looked at his parents and cracked a small smile.

“You are both unbelievable, do you know that?” he asked.

His parents looked surprised.

“Thank You,” he said and hugged them both tight.

“Yay,” squealed Harry and joined them, holding onto Gellert’s left leg and Tom’s pant. Gellert smiled amused and picked his son up. He looked at Albus and Tom and smiled.

\---------------

Thomas couldn’t help but feel alone as he stared at the Riddle Manor. He hated the house, to be honest. He hated it with a passion. He lost everything in here. He would have thrown it away if it was not because of some twisted gratitude in his heart. He was pathetic really. He sighed. At least, he will be meeting Tom in a couple of days, again. His sons, finally have friends. That was something to celebrate too. Thomas sighed as he climbed into his empty bed and laid down, wondering why he was left alone.

\------------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think?


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Thomas checked over his sons to be sure that they are dressed properly. After all, he shouldn’t be a cause of shame for Tom. 

“Tom,” said Ethan like that explained everything. Luke nodded. Thomas was amused that his sons got very much attached to the boys so soon. They never stopped talking about them. He then stepped out and boarded the magical car he rented. The journey was smaller since the manor they were going to is located in Wiltshire. The car sped through the countryside.

Tom was sleepy because of staying up last night playing cards with his friends who were staying over. He leaned on his dad because of that. Albus smiled fondly. He exchanged a look with Gellert who smiled back. They were so glad for the fact that Tom did not grow distant from them as he grew up. Harry who was in Gellert’s arms was playing with his Father’s blonde hair.

“That is not for eating, Harry,” said Gellert rebukingly, but unable to help a fond smile that slipped. Harry simply made chewing motions. They were in the guest suite in Malfoy manor which were given to them for the next couple of days they will be staying here. The Easter lunch is in the night and then they had traditional celebrations in the night. 

“Tom, why don’t you sleep a bit more son, you will be needed in a couple of hours with your attention intact what with three Riddles also joining us,” said Gellert.

“True. Come on Harry,” said Tom and picked Harry from Gellert and then went off to curl in his bed with his brother who was out like a light. It was as of Harry was just waiting for him to be placed on a bed. 

Gellert placed his arm around Albus as they stood looking out onto the Wiltshire country side. Albus leaned back and pressed a loving kiss on Gellert’s chin. 

“If only this pointless war would cease. I want our kids to have a happy life,” said Albus.

“I know. I promise Albus, before our Tom is old enough to step out into the world on his own, the war will be over. We will see to it,” said Gellert.

Albus smiled. 

“Did you notice Harry was fascinated by my hair? I told you he takes after you,” said Gellert.

Albus snorted.

“Gellert, yesterday I saw him giving a five-minute long oration to snow about behaving well. He is totally you,” said Albus.

Gellert huffed.

“Best of both then?” asked Gellert.

“I wouldn’t endorse it as the best characteristic, but my Harry is a nice human on his own,” said Albus, teasing.

“You offend me. You mean to say I am not the kindest human to walk this earth? I left the mantle of the most dangerous dark lord of the century to be with you- said Gellert, whining now.

Albus laughed and then Gellert watched him. There was a twinkle about Albus that was mesmerizing. Gellert knew he is a born charmer. However, it is Albus who just have that natural charm about him that makes anyone bow. Then he joined the laughter.

\------------------

Thomas smiled as he was greeted by Tom at the door. His son looked very smart. He smiled and came forward to take Ethan and Luke into his arms. Harry who was toddling beside him then clung to Luke. They both babbled as they walked in. Ethan found Ayna and they both ran up. Tom watched them go and turned to him and extended his arm for the youngest. Sure enough Alex was giggling. Thomas was glad to find familiar people. Tom’s family is very kind and Gabriel, Lautaro and Noma made sure to include him in all conversations. Aberforth was busy with the party arrangements as it is.

Thomas turned looking around for the kids after an hour of socialising.

“They are upstairs, check the second corridor,” said Gaia kindly. Thomas nodded and went up. He heard the chatter of his children from far However, as he was walking in the direction, a door sprang open and hit him on his head.

“What the- 

He was reeling when he was steadied by a firm hand. The man before him was severe looking with red hair and pale eyes. 

“A Muggle?” he said, a sneer on his face as he looked at Thomas.

Thomas straightened himself and then looked at the despicable man who was looking down on him.

“Do you have a problem with that- Mr?” asked Thomas.

“It would be Emory Malfoy. Who are you?” asked Emory snidely. The man was behaving like a loser.

“I am Thomas Riddle, Mr Malfoy. I am appalled at the way you treat guests here at the Manor,” said Thomas equally snide. Born and brought up noble, upper cream of a society knew to do the outraged lord act very well. If it meant showing this man his place, he will do it with pleasure.

Emory raised an eyebrow at that. 

“My brother is the host of the party,” said Emory.

“You mean you take no responsibility for your family in an event held at your family home? That is poor form, Mr Malfoy. Now if you will excuse me, I need to find my sons,” said Thomas.

“Tom,” Emory addressed the 15 year old who watched the whole thing in awe.

“Emory, this is like he said, Mr Riddle- you know my- er- ,” Tom searched for words. 

Understanding dawned on his eyes.

“No issues Tom. I am on my way to the party. Find me later and we will talk about your interest in learning Mermish if you are still intent on not learning from your parents,” said Emory, mild exasperation in his tone.

“Yes, Emory,” said Tom and watched as the Malfoy cast one last look at Thomas before walking away. Tom was amused.

“What an idiot,” said Thomas looking at Tom making him laugh.

“He is just irritated about the party. Emery is a loner. He doesn’t like big crowds, especially if it involves lot of outsiders. He lives a recluse’s life. He is a great man. You will get along,” said Tom genially before leading him to where the kids were. He saw three unfamiliar faces, all around the age of Tom and realised this must be Tom’s friends.

“Mr Riddle, this is Septimus, Abraxas and Orion,” said Tom. The boys greeted him with respect and he already liked them. He then spoke with them as he kept an eye on his naughty children. Harry and Luke were laying side by side while Abraxas read to them from a book. Ethan and Ayna were creating a ruckus while Manik and Alex were fast asleep. It was nice- having people who are part of his life.

\---------------

Tom searched the crowd. It was almost time and he is yet to see the older black heir. Zeus was supposed to join and his absence was somewhat irritating. Tom then saw a flash of a very familiar emblem shining from a set of pin and looked up. Zeus was striding towards him, a small smile on his face. Tom didn’t understand it but his cheeks flushed. He had something to discuss with him. Whenever Tom couldn’t ask something to his friends, Zeus is his go to person. 

"Hey, little one," smiled Zeus. That he did not miss.

\---------------

They all sat around for the grand lunch. Thomas watched as the kids ate at a smaller table with elves for assistance. He then looked at the table he was sitting at. To his consternation he was sitting next to the snobbish Malfoy. 

"So, I am told you and the power couple here are planning on funding and redoing the orphanage," said Emory.

"Yes, we are," said Thomas, not sure what to make of this guy yet. 

"Well, maybe you can visit a few other well run Muggle and Magic orphanages," said Emory.

Thomas was about to snap back, but the guy seemed to be offering the advice rather genuinely. 

"You have some places in mind?" asked Thomas.

"For Magical? Yes. There is one run by Beaubaton's academy in France. I can take you there. I am not sure about the Muggle one. You are the Muggle, find out," said Emory.

Thomas asked himself to be patient. It won't do to stab a guest with the fork at a lunch invitation he got through his estranged son. He looked at Tom who was having a conversation, a rather hushed conversation with a man. The young man looked to be in his early twenties. 

"Tom is a good child. One of the very well behaved ones here," said Emory.

"I know," said Thomas.

"I hear you were married to a witch?" asked Emory.

"Yes and she had a name. It was Magnolia Rosier," said Thomas.

"You are very defensive, aren't you?" asked Emory.

"Only when someone addresses me Muggle," said Thomas.

Emory couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Emory.

"But offend, you did," said Thomas.

Emory looked at him but did not say anything after that.

\-------------

Tom looked at Zeus.

"There was something I was hoping to talk to you about," said Tom.

"Since when do you need an introduction, little one," asked Zeus.

Tom huffed.

"Stop it," he rebuked Zeus and then sighed.

"I don't feel anything. I mean all the boys are like- they are dating and having all these sexual and romantic feelings. I don't feel any of it. Is it normal?" asked Tom.

Zeus just looked at Tom for a moment.

"It is very normal Tom. We are all different people and normal in our own ways. You will feel something when you meet the right person or you might not. We never know. I don't think it is anything to be worried about. There are asexual people, the ones who don't feel any sort of sexual attraction. Then there are pansexual people and demisexual people. It is something deep. How about I get you a book on sexuality?" asked Zeus.

"That would be great," said Tom and gave Zeus a small smile. Zeus smiled back.

\--------------

Later, Thomas bid farewell and left with the kids. Tom was then focussing on his exam. He agreed for the internship offered by Thomas. His friends were all for it. Tom was in the great hall when an owl landed on his table. Orion raised an eye because he recognised the handwriting on top. 

"He promised me a book," said Tom smartly. That ensured that they lost all the interest. He was not going to tell his friends that he read a book on sexuality. 

\--------------

Thomas carried Harry, rocking him. Sometimes, one of the Grindelwalds bring the kids over. The children all play together. He has more than enough maids to take care of all. To deal with the magical outbursts, if any- Tom's house elf Snow stays.

He was rather surprised when he received an owl, even more surprised when he saw the content. Emory Malfoy has kept his word. He actually secured Thomas an appointment with the Beaubaton's academy. Moreover, Mr Malfoy will accompany him.

He wrote to Albus asking if it will be helpful. The response from him was that it would most definitely be. Now, he had no reason to not accompany the self assured pompous Malfoy. Him and his blonde hair. Not that there's anything wrong with blonde hair, of course.

\------------

Thomas had expected the meeting to be a real trial. It was not. He met Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron in London. They took an international portkey to France. Malfoy was his arrogant self with everyone at the academy. And to be honest, that only made him all the more formidable and he could see people refraining from an argument because of his aura.

They were in Emory's car as Thomas was as of yet unsure of using other magical transportation methods.

Emory watched Thomas who was looking out the window. Unlike Emory himself, Thomas is a very compassionate man. He was very curious and was involved in a two hour long discussion about the orphanage. Evidently, he does nothing by half.

\--------------

Tom watched as Orion ogled Septimus who seemed oblivious to the attention. Tom and Abraxas shared a knowing look. Septimus was laying on Orion's lap in a pillow as he watched Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quidditch match practice.

"It wouldn't kill you to revise before exams," said Orion huffing. The Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff match is after the exams are completed.

Septimus just gave him a playful glare and just buried his face on Orion's stomach. He was really sleepy and soon he fell asleep. Orion just stared at Septimus, his hand gently rubbing through his hair. Orion couldn't help the small smile that bloomed on his face.

He looked up and noticed the look on his friends' face. Abraxas was beaming and Tom just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you stopped being a fool," said Tom and went back to his book.

"You should ask him out before someone does. I am sure I don't need to tell you that he is very attractive and is one of the most sought after along with Abraxas in our year. He wouldn't have any shortage of suitors," said Tom.

Abraxas blushed at that and shot Tom a glare.

"It's not like that," said Abraxas with a pout.

"Yeah? Should ask all those idiotic boys who drool all over you. I and Orion have a hard time guarding you from those predators," said Tom.

"I don't know. What if he says no?" asked Orion.

"You are an idiot," said Tom and Abraxas together and went back to their books.

\----------------

Tom smiled as he finished the last of examinations. He looked at Father who was carrying Harry around and nodded to him to indicate that the young one was lulled into sleep. Tom tiptoed into the kitchen. He hugged Albus who smiled as he turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"How was the exam?" asked Albus, turning and giving him a cup of hot chocolate. He then went onto remove Tom's tie and helped him remove the blazer.

"It was easy dad. You wait and see me getting 10 OWLs," smiled Tom.

"We both can't wait," said Gellert from the door.

"Harry slept?" asked Tom moving to make space for his Father so that he can cuddle a bit. 

"Yes, he did. Now, you set for your internship?" asked Gellert, ruffling Tom's hair.

"Yes, Father. I don't know about one thing though. I mean, I would be meeting Mr Riddle every day," said Tom.

"Do you not like him? We were of the impression that-

"It's not that. I just feel awkward," said Tom.

"We understand and he will too. Don't worry," said Gellert.

"Yes Father," said Tom and grabbed the pillow from the side and placed it on his lap and laid down. 

Gellert smiled at his son, gently running his hand through his hair. Tom was soon asleep. Albus smiled as he watched them

\-----------

Thomas had enlisted the help of Tom's parents to set up a room for him. He also spoke to the Blacks, Malfoys and Weasleys. Alphard was steadily growing to be a great friend of Thomas's. So were the Weasley and Malfoy patriarchs. Thomas smiled as he looked at Gabriel and Lautaro who were over for dinner. Manik loved the company of Alex and vice versa.

Noma and Gaia were also here with Ayna who was leading Ethan, Harry and Luke to play. Tom and his parents along with the friends will arrive next day. 

Grace and Aberforth were busy with their new baby whom Tom named 'Kaira', a girl. The name means peaceful. Tom thought ideal to name her that in the time of conflict.

\-----------

"Good morning Mr Riddle," said all four boys looking at him. Gellert and Albus gave Thomas a smile as they walked in, leaving Thomas to deal with the four teens like every best friends ever.

"Hello boys, I have set up rooms for you upstairs. Tom can show you the way," said Thomas and then looked at Tom.

"The rooms next to the boys'," said Thomas. Tom nodded and led them all up.

"Thanks for that, really," said Thomas shooting a glare at Gellert and Albus.

"Baby steps. You will get there," said Gellert. Albus nodded.

\-------------

Next day, Thomas made all four children sit around. He briefed them about the works.

"Orion, I spoke to your father and he feels you need more expertise in management. Muggles, people like me are those who you will have to meet every day when you begin working on any capacity. You will communicate with the people and find their needs and the scope of improvement ," said Thomas.

"Yes, Mr Riddle," said Orion.

"You can all, if you don't have any objection, call me Uncle or Thomas. Let's be done with the surnames," said Thomas.

"Yes, Uncle," smiled Abraxas.

"Now, Abraxas, I expect you to communicate with all our clients who come offering sponsorship. We have a staff for that but you will learn from them and do the interactions yourself soon," said Thomas.

Abraxas nodded.

"Now, Septimus.I want you to manage the accounts of the charity for the next two months. I need you to go through it all and make it right. Also, to come up with more financially viable ways to help," said Thomas.

"Yes Uncle," said Septimus.

"Good. Now, Tom. I know you are already familiar with the muggles. I want you to help me with the orphanage project," said Thomas.

"I can do that," said Tom.

"Good. Now, Frank will bring the files for you. Go through them?" asked Thomas.

"We will," responded the boys.

\----------------

Thomas was surprised when Emory Malfoy reached his house a week later. The boys were faring well and the villagers were fond of all four. Tom's parents visited every evening, so did some of the other kids' but not as frequently. Thomas understood the two of them. They got him rather late in life and it must be very difficult being away. Hell, he hated when Tom was away. He can't imagine how them, who raised him felt.

Emory stood with a raised eyebrow asks Frank questioned him.

"Frank, he is a Abraxas's uncle and Orion's cousin. Emory Malfoy," said Thomas and Frank the old man backed down.

Emory looked at Thomas.

"Keep the bull dog away," Emory said snobbishly and Frank just muttered as he walked away.

"Where are my nephews? I have missed him," said Emory.

Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Uncle Em," the boy crashed into him soon enough. And Orion followed at a more sedate pace and greeted him.

Thomas watched as they spoke.

"Promise me you will be back soon. You always show up once in many months," said Abraxas.

That caught Thomas's attention from where he was pretending to be very much involved in feeding Alex.

"I should be here for summer. Though I am not sure. I apologise for the one year break last time. That won't happen again," said Emory.

Orion nodded.

Thomas wondered if the guy was going to be gone. They may not get along and all but the guy is good company from what little time they have spent together, albeit a bit irritating.

Later, the man had lunch with them.

"So you are leaving?" asked Thomas.

Emory looked at him and moved his long hair out of his face and nodded.

"Yes, I live in France," said Emory.

"What about the business?" asked Thomas.

"My brother handles my business here. Now, his son in law's brother. Bryn is a competent kid. I see him succeeding," said Emory.

"When will you return?" asked Thomas and cursed himself. Why was he sounding like a stupid teenager now? He really didn't care. Did he?

"We will see," said Emory. Thomas wanted to say something more. He looked at Emory. Did he imagine it or was the man closer. Before he could comprehend it, the man bent down and pressed a kiss on Thomas's lips. And then he apparated, not before throwing a smirk at him.

Thomas stood there, rooted and in shock. He did not know what to think of the kiss.

Thomas turned and saw his son standing there along with his three friends. All four stood with their mouth open.

"I always thought Uncle Em is just- you know feeling less" said Orion.

"He kissed you. I am writing to Father and Mother. They will be ecstatic," said Abraxas and ran off.

Septimus roared with laughter at the reaction of the Black and the Malfoy. Tom, Thomas saw was still silent.

"He is a nice person," said Tom finally and looked at Thomas.

"Are you okay?" asked Tom.

Thomas thought for a moment. Was he okay?

"Yes," he said slowly and walked away to ponder what happened at noon.

\--------------

Tom did not know what to think. He knew Mr Riddle is lonely and sad. He seemed to have a different energy when he speaks about Emory. And now, this. Emory is a great person, even though he has only seen the man a handful of times in the past during vacations and family get-togethers. The longest he knew Emory was now when the man came for the weddings and stayed over for a longer period. He thought of Ethan, Luke and Alex. Thomas deserved a loving partner and the boys deserved another parent. Who better than a possessive Malfoy? Tom was amused to an extent then.

\----------------

Thomas was even more surprised when he got an owl a week later. He had out the kiss behind thinking of it as just one of those unexplainable things. The owl held a parcel. Thomas opened it and found a ring in it. There was a note too.

_ Thomas,  _

_ It's a promise ring. This marks the beginning of a wizarding pureblood courtship. If you accept, I expect a ring of promise by the end of a fortnight. If you have something more to talk about, send a letter with Ella. She will find me. _

_ Yours Sincerely _

_ Emory Almades Malfoy _

It was written in fancy script and Thomas could only stare. It has been close to two years since her death. He just stared at the letter. That was how Tom found him.

"Mr Riddle?" asked Tom and took the letter from him. Tom looked at him with barely concealed excitement.

"I don't know Tom. I - I have not had good experiences when it comes to my heart," said Thomas, hesitating. He was scared. He liked Emory, the gruff snobbish man. Thomas would love to see him every day, share his happiness with him. He would love for Emory to be the other parent to his children.

"You should write to him and address your concerns. I think you deserve this and so does the boys. You know about Father right? My dad always says, in the end nothing mattered. All that mattered was that he just took his one chance to claim what was his, what he wanted," said Tom, slowly.

\--------

Thomas took a parchment and started writing.

_ Emory, _

_ I am an ordinary man with ordinary hopes. I do not know if you know anything ordinary. I like your company and your ribbing. It makes me feel alive. However, I am not a single entity. Before we move forward with this in any direction, we need to discuss this. I am a father to four children, three of whom are in my care. A partner of mine is essentially their other parent. They deserve that kind of a family, not a broken one. I hope to meet you this Sunday or any day according to your preference to talk about this in person. _

_ Sincerely _

_ Thomas  _

\--------------

Emory looked at the letter and smiled. He looked at his empty house. He had asked the house elves to make his house in England livable. It is a huge mansion south of Wiltshire. The sprawling mansion suits a lord like Thomas. It will also give enough space for the kids to run around. Well, many might think he is being presumptuous. But he is a Malfoy. He always knows what he wants.

\---------------


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Thomas was a bit tetchy as he waited for the arrival of Emory. He had spoken to all his friends, the new friends he made over the past eight months. They all asked him to go for it. Thomas looked at the ring box in his hand. A promise ring. Tom and the three boys helped him pick it. Abraxas and Orion had been helpful about what Emory would prefer whole Septimus and Tom has an aesthetic sense which helped.

Emory stepped through the fire. He doesn't know when he will get used to it. Thanks to his 'connections', he was now connected to the Floo network.

Emory looked regal and everything that Thomas was not despite being a lord. Emory had that impossible smirk on his face.

"What? No welcome home hugs?" asked Emory.

Thomas shot him an exasperated look.

"Please take a seat," said Thomas.

Emory sat down and looked searchingly at Thomas.

"You know I have been married twice. Once against my will and another time against my heart and soul. I do not know how I will fare as a partner. Too many things have happened on that front," said Thomas.

"Do I look like an idiot? Slytherins are all about self preservation. My only concern in this case is if you want to or not?" asked Emory.

Thomas looked at him. 

"I have three kids. Any partner of mine, will have to be their other parent or at least close. Or we won't be a strong unit," said Thomas.

Emory looked at him.

"I have never thought about having kids of my own. Your sons, I have only met them twice. However, I want you to know that I would like to share the parental duties if you will let me," said Emory.

"Why though? Why me?" asked Thomas. Emory realised Thomas had no idea how wonderful and strong a person he is. Anyone else would have been in pieces.

"Because you are everything I want, Riddle," said Emory.

Thomas blushed at that and Emory liked it. Then Thomas extended a ring box, the same on Emory sent. Emory eyed him worried.

"You are supposed to wear me that," said Thomas.

Emory felt his heart lighten and he looked at Thomas who extended his hand. He slid the ring into Thomas's hand and then Thomas picked his own promise ring and slid it in Emory's finger. Then, Thomas felt a firm arm around him which pulled him to broad firm chest of the Malfoy Scion.

Thomas pressed his hand to Emory's chest and gently pushed the man.

"Albus tells me that in a proper wizarding courtship, the couple are not to engage each other in the absence of chaperones," said Thomas.

Emory huffed. He let go of Thomas who smirked at him.

"Join us for lunch?" asked Thomas. Emory nodded.

He led Emory to the table and purposefully made the man sit on the other side. They were surrounded by children around the table. The older boys had a playful smirk on their faces, except Tom who was eyeing Emory critically. That warmed Thomas's heart a bit. Tom knew Emory longer than Thomas and yet, his son was on his side in this. 

"You broke the rule of courtship Em. I am writing a letter to Grandmother Malfoy," said Tom.

"You would, you brat," said Emory.

Tom just scoffed and went back to talking to Orion.

Emory's eyes fell on the younger three. They were all so small. Ethan, the older was talking to Ayna who was listening keenly for the first time Em has seen her do so.

Then, he watched as Luke and Harry were talking while Manik and Alex were sat near to Thomas.

Greet Mr Malfoy, boys?” said Thomas to his sons.

“Good Evening, Mr Malfoy,” said Ethan and Luke while Alex just gave a gummy smile. 

“Hello, Master Riddles,” said Emory. The boys seemed rather taken.

Thomas looked on amused.

Later, they all dispersed and Thomas led Emory onto the grounds. 

As they walked Emory took Thomas’s hand as they walked.Thomas looked at him.

“Will you be going back to France?" asked Thomas.

"Today? Yes. I will be back," said Emory.

Thomas nodded.

"I am told it's my move next. I - I want you to spend a day here, maybe next week. I will show you around and also my work here," said Thomas.

Emory nodded, rather pleased.

"Your family - extended I mean, won't they be displeased at your choice to court a Muggle?" asked Thomas.

"I have never been an obedient son. My mother is pleased that I am courting someone, finally. I really don't care about what anyone from the extended family thinks," said Emory.

Thomas looked at him.

"Are you fighting in this war?" asked Thomas.

"I am. I work my business contacts well to ensure that no news misses us. Gellert and Albus trusts me to bring the right information. But I am bored of the life abroad and the work. I have to assign someone in my place to bring us information now, assuming we are on the same side of the war against the purists," teased Emory.

"Oh, no, I would rather be murdered by powerful wizards," said Thomas equally teasing.

He then looked at Emory.

"I have- I have no experience in any of this," said Thomas, meaning the relationship.

"Don't you worry," said Emory.

Thomas blushed and looked down. 

"I should leave now," said Emory. Thomas nodded. Emory raised Thomas's hand and pressed a kiss with a small smile. Thomas just shot the man a look but did not rebuke him.

Emory turned.

"Take care," said Thomas. 

"I will" and the man was gone.

Thomas looked on.

\--------------

Tom sat down to write a letter to Zeus. The man was away in an Asian country. He wanted advice with something. He was getting ready for the blood adoption process.

_ Zeus, _

_ I need help. Come home soon. _

_ Tom. _

There, the urgency is clear and Zeus will know it. He then sat back and thought of how to bring up the issue with Mr Riddle.

He liked Mr Riddle and did not want him to feel hurt by Tom's decision to let his parents blood adopt him. 

\-------------

Thomas's second date with Emory was even better. The children were being baby sat by the four boys. Thomas took Emory through Little Hangleton and 

showed him the work he is doing in the village. They then reached Thomas's house.

Emory looked at him.

"Do I get food?" asked Emory.

Thomas gave him a teasing look.

"I think I will just starve you," said Thomas.

Emory gave him a look.

\----------

Tom was working on the orphanage's register when the door opened and a very familiar person strode in. 

"Zeus," Tom sprang to his feet and ran to him. He missed Zeus very much.

"Hey squirt, what's up? You had me a little worried," said Zeus pulling Tom in for a hug.

"You are really here in Little Hangleton. You should see the place. Now sit down, we will go for a walk and then talk," said Tom.

Zeus nodded with a small smile.

"Saw them?" asked Tom.

"Yes, I went to Mr Riddle's house. Guess what? I saw Cousin Em there," said Zeus.

Tom laughed and then looked at Zeus.

"This is what happens when you loiter around the world away from family. Em is courting - formally courting Mr Riddle," said Tom.

"A formal courting?" asked Zeus with a scoff.

Tom shot him a glare.

"You may not be a traditionalist but I like how romantic it is even though I am not for sugary sweetness and you know Em, it's not sugary sweet. Mr Riddle deserves that and more," said Tom.

Zeus raised his hand defensively and nodded.

\---------------------

"You are worried that Mr Riddle will feel bad about the blood adoption?" asked Zeus.

Tom nodded.

"I don't know Mr Riddle enough to comment on that. But from the letters I have received so far , he seems to be a great person. He will understand,” said Zeus. 

Tom nodded.

“Hopefully,” said Tom with a small smile.

“Stay for a few days?” asked Tom.

“Yes, I will. No trips planned until your blood adoption,” said Zeus with a small smile himself.

“You mean you are going to be here till New year. That is brilliant. Just don’t call me little one,” said Tom.

“I didn’t realise you missed me this much, little one,” said Zeus.

Tom hit him on his chest and Zeus just laughed out.

\----------------------------------

Emory and Thomas’s third official courting meet was a dinner date. Emory took him to a french restaurant through a portkey, a first for Thomas who has earlier been to France but never through a portkey. 

The starter was an onion soup which Emory and Thomas savoured. Then Thomas opted for  _ Coq Au Vin _ while Emory went for  _ Salmon en papillote. _

“Would you like to have a dinner when I cook for us?” asked Thomas as Emory was brought his  _ Confit de canard  _ while Thomas opted for water. They did not drink, yet. Especially because Thomas will have kids waiting awake for him.

“Yes, I would like that,” said Emory.

“I was hoping you will stay over for a day this time so that you and the kids can get to know each other,” said Thomas.

Emory looked at Thomas. This is the first time he is being invited to spend time with the kids. It meant that he has made an impact and Emory did not know what to do with it. For an older man like him, smiling like a loon is out of the question. So he sticks to taking Thomas’s hand and pressing a kiss on it.

Thomas blushed a bit at that. For dessert they had _ Hazelnut dacquoise _ . They then had a  _ pastis _ to not finish the dinner without a drink. They stepped out and Thomas took Emory’s wrist. They looked at each other as they walked out through the streets for a walk. Portkeying immediately after dinner would not be advisable. Emory drove them to his house. They still had hours before they had to leave. 

Emory led him to his place. It is a small bungalow in Normandy that has been owned by Malfoys for long. He has a house elf there. Emory led Thomas inside and showed him around. The place spoke of Emory. It was stylish, luxurious and had a classiness which resounded. Thomas looked at Emory as they stood in the hall of Emory’s cottage. Thomas gave a small smile as he looked at Emory. They were kissing then.

Emory smiled as he kissed Thomas back pulling him close to his chest. Then Thomas felt his back hit the wall gently as they kissed. Emory nuzzled his way down Thomas's neck. 

Emory looked at Thomas in askance. Thomas looked at the man and nodded.He blushed when he was lifted by Emory who carried him to the bedroom. 

Emory loved looking at Thomas splayed out on the bed. He bent down, removing his shirt. Thomas was red as he looked at the man. 

"I have never- 

"I know," said Emory as he bent down and kissed Thomas.

\------------

Thomas was red as he looked at Emory. They both had a small smile on their face in the post orgasmic bliss. Thomas ran a loving hand through Emory's hair as they laid there looking at each other. 

"I want us to work out," said Thomas.

"I do too," said Emory bending down and pecking him on the cheek.

They bathed together, dressed and were ready to leave soon. Thomas let the man hold him in his arms as they portkeyed.

"So, when is this sleepover?" asked Emory.

Thomas gave him a look.

"After you return for the weekend.. I don't like that you have to run to and fro , stretching yourself. So let it be on a weekend, the coming weekend," said Thomas.

Emory nodded.

"I don't like it either. It's tiring. Weekend it is," said Emory. Thomas smiled as the man kissed him chastely before leaving.

\-----------------

Thomas smiled as he carried around Alex to make him sleep. He liked having Emory around. The man had visited him a couple of times even when they didn't have a set date plan. And now, Thomas felt so good. It could be the sex talking. However, something deep in him tells him that this is the man for him.

Thomas knew he needed to talk with his children properly. He should do that and he needs advice for that. Albus and Gellert, it is.

\---------------

Gellert was carrying Harry around. Seems the kid has a fever. His own children were running around with Ayna- well child. Luke is holding to Gellert's hand and was casting pitiful looks at Harry.

Albus gave him tea and sat down on the other side. They were at the cottage in Hogsmeade.

"You don't know how to tell them then?" asked Albus.

"It's not even that. I don't know if he will be fine with the kids. What if they don't get along? What if they don't like him? What if he doesn't like them?" asked Thomas.

"Thomas, you don't have to think up all this. It will work out. See how it works before freaking out," said Albus gently.

"Emory will be a great parent. I mean if I can parent, anyone should be able to,what with me being a former dark lord and all," said Gellert. Albus rolled his eyes and Thomas laughed. Spending time with his friends calmed him a bit.

\------------

Emory is not going to deny it. He was worried about the kids part too. He had always been a possessive person. He doesn't know how he will handle this relationship with the kids. They seemed nice but he did not know if he had the patience to be a parent. He also worried the kids would hate him. What if they don't like him?

Emory looked at Thomas.

"You are worried too," said Thomas.

Emory nodded.

"Come on, let's get this going," said Thomas and led Emory inside.

Emory stepped in. The kids were sitting on the carpet playing. 

“Good morning Mr Mafoy,” said Ethan.

“Morning Ethan,” said Emory. Luke hid behind Thomas’s leg, always a shy child. Little Alex was looking at Emory curiously. 

“Boys, today we are having a picnic in our back garden. Mr Malfoy will join us,” said Thomas.

“Les goo,” smiled Ethan and ran to Emory and took his hand. Emory was surprised.

“Ethan, What did I tell you about personal space?” asked Thomas, going on a mother mode. Emory was charmed.

Ethan looked at Emory.

“May I take your han- Mr Mafoy,” asked Ethan.

“You may Ethan,” said Emory and then Ethan dragged Emory out. Thomas followed bewildered with Luke holding his hand and Alex on his hip. They sat down in the garden as Ethan and Luke played. Alex was toddling and crawling- a mix he has been doing for some time now, on the blanket. Thomas kept an eye on them and he felt Emory’s hand weave itself around his. Thomas gripped back tight. 

  
  


“Want to be in water,” said Ethan running over to Thomas.

“You do not know how to swim,” said Thomas.

“I want to flow in water,” said Ethan stomping his feet, a pout ready on his face, enough to melt anyone and the precursor of a tantrum.

“You sim with me,” said Ethan. This has been an ongoing argument between them. They have a pond in the garden which holds great attraction to Ethan. If he didn’t know better he would have been convinced that Ethan is part mermaid. The boy is a menace during bath time.

“I do not swim Ethan and you know this,” said Thomas firmly.

Emory cleared his throat. Thomas looked at him.

“Well, if you don’t have any objection I can help,” said Emory.

“By all means please do. I am worried he will eventually jump in without knowing how to swim,” said Thomas exasperated.

Emory nodded and looked at Ethan.

“We need a swimsuit Ethan. I am going to use some magic to change the suit. May I?” asked Emory.

Ethan nodded, jumping excitedly.

Emory transfigured his clothes into a swimsuit with goggles and a cap. Emory got up and transfigured his own clothes. This made Thomas unashamedly oggle the man who shot him a look. Thomas saw that the marks he left were still on his skin, even though the man could have healed them easily. 

Thomas smiled as he got Alex to sit still. Luke seemed to be debating what to do, snuggling close to him. Emory looked at Luke.

“Do you want to try swimming?” asked Emory. Luke just stared at his face for a moment and then nodded abashed. 

“I will teach you after I teach your brother. You can learn by watching for now?” asked Emory. Luke nodded earnestly.

Emory looked at Ethan who was jumping excited.

Emory jumped onto the pool and looked at Ethan and extended his hand. Ethan took it. Emory held Ethan and coached him the basics of swimming. Ethan was splashing water all over and Emory couldn’t help but join in on his childish delight. 

Thomas was a bit worried. Ethan is a child with no sense of decorum or boundaries. What if he offences Emory in some way. However, he need not have worried. Ethan’s enthusiasm was met with care and after some point the enthusiasm was equal in both to swim.

Ethan stayed in Emory’s arm after half an hour of swimming lessons. 

“Tired?” asked Emory to the child who shook his head, yawning now.

“Yeah, I think it’s enough excitement for the day. We will continue the lessons later,” said Emory.

“Promise?” asked Ethan as Emory dried his hair. He doesn’t like excessive use of magic in daily life.

“Promise,” said Emory as he handed over a sleepy Ethan to Thomas who was lowering the camera. He had been snapping away pictures for sometime now. It was a wizarding camera. Emory smiled amused.

He then looked at Luke.

“Do you want to do it now?” asked Emory, sharing Luke’s excitement. The child looked ready to burst in anticipation. Emory then took Luke to the pond. The child looked a bit scared of the water. 

“Are you scared?” asked Emory.

Luke nodded.

“It is okay to be scared. I was too. My older brother- you know your Uncle Malfoy- he taught me how to swim,” said Emory.

Luke extended his hand tentatively. Emory coached him with extra care to ensure that he is not scared off. The child is also very small. He limited the coaching to fifteen minutes and then Thomas dried Luke’s hair as Emory changed. 

He then tucked in the kids to sleep and showed Emory his room- the room he will be staying in ‘officially’. He was rather exhausted after working non stop the whole week. He had come straight to Thomas’s place. The man pressed a kiss to Emory’s forehead before leaving him to sleep. Emory slept well.

\-------------------

Later, they had Shepherd’s pie which Thomas made. Emory looked at Thomas.

“I am hoping that you will feed me at least once a day,” said Emory. Thomas just scoffed and gave him some more. 

Emory watched as Thomas told them a story for the night and then tucked them in.

"Will Mr Mafoy be here?" asked Ethan. Emory was surprised. 

"Yes, I will be here in the morning Ethan," said Emory.

Ethan nodded with a small smile. He and Thomas then stepped out. 

"So, do I get to sleep in my room?" asked Emory teasingly.

"Yes, I am going to follow you in there. The room I now stay in- I used to share that with Magnolia," said Thomas. Emory placed an arm around him and led him to the room given to Emory. 

Emory spent the better part of the night making love to his Thomas.

\------------------

The door was kept open after that so that the kids can find them easily. He had earlier told his sons that he wouldn't be in his old room should they need him.

Sure enough, it was by luck that the both of them slept clothed. Emory woke go find Luke asleep on Thomas's chest and Ethan between him and Thomas. He vaguely remembers the children climbing on the bed near dawn. He thinks he wouldn't mind waking up like this. He sat up and kept a pillow to ensure that Ethan doesn't fall off.

He walked to the kids' room to check on Alex. Sure enough the child was awake. He looked at Emory who gave him a small smile and extended his hand. The child did not cry but rather settled comfortably on Emory's chest for another round of sleep. Emory just stood there for a moment. He remembers the first child he held like this. It was Zeus and then the last was Aren. He was always worried to pick up either Harry or any of the kids. It had been so long since he picked up a baby then.

He took the child to where Thomas and the boys were and laid him down and Thomas opened his eyes, still sleepy and thanked him. Emory joined them. It was a good morning, one of the best he has ever had. 

Later they were having breakfast and the four older boys also joined them, having returned from their respective homes. They would leave after breakfast. Thomas had invited them for breakfast specifically to help ease Emory and for Tom's presence.

Thomas and his four boys- they made Emory feel oddly protective. If Orion, the insipid child was giving him knowing looks, Emory was not going to acknowledge it. Only Abraxas was also giving the same look. They knew he was a goner.

\---------------

Emory spends most of June completing the shift and getting to know Thomas and his kids. It was not an easy journey but worth it. The kids grew to trust him only slowly. Ethan was the leading light. Luke also gradually warmed up. Alex is a happy baby who likes it when Emory carries him.

Emory stepped into the Riddle house, after four days away from the house. He was completely shifted back to England now which is why it took four days.

"Emm-" Emory smiled as he caught Ethan and lifted him up.

"We missed you," said Ethan, his small arms wrapping around Emory's neck.

"I missed you too," smiled Emory pressing a small kiss to Ethan's forehead.

Then he looked at Luke who was looking at him but not coming forward. He sat there and there was a big pout on his face.

"Did we miss me?" asked Emory bending down and lifting Luke in the other arm. Emory smiled as Luke just glared at him cutely before hugging him tight.

Emory looked up and saw Thomas standing at the door with a small smile, Alex on his hip.

"Luke feels that you left us," Thomas. He had told him of the kids missing him in a letter.

"I promise I won't be away for long without notice," said Emory. Luke looked at him.

"Don't go," said Luke hugging Emory from the other side. Alex was smiling and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

They then settled down and were having dinner. Emory looked at the three kids who sat around and Thomas.

"I missed you all too," said Emory. Thomas nodded.

\-----------------------

When finally Thomas raised the subject of Emory in their family, he was surprised by his sons' reaction. It was in August that Thomas raised the subject as they will soon be having dinner with the entire Malfoy family. 

"We can keep Em?" asked Ethan excited.

"He will never leave?" asked Luke perking up.

"Em, Em," cheered Alex.

"Yes," said Thomas.

"He is Faer?" asked Luke just to be clear.

"If you want. I would love nothing more than that," said Emory who was standing at the door.

"Em"- the kids chorused on seeing him. Emory never thought there would be people who look up to him like this, who would love him unconditionally, who wanted him for himself and not Malfoy wealth. This made him want to be a better person. For himself, For Thomas and their kids.

  
  
  


** _Now, we are moving to a very crucial part of the story in the next chapter. Tom will be told about the future that would have happened. How do you think Tom will react? Also, I had this chapter ready to post the day before. But a serious work assignment yesterday kept me from updating it. And guess what? I fell while on the assignment while descending a hill and now am bedridden for some time._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Tom smiled softly as he watched Zeus talk to his parents. No matter how many students they taught, Zeus is their all time favourite.The man turned and smiled at Tom making him flush. 

"What is going on in your little head?" asked Zeus as he walked over and placed an arm around him. Tom was not short but he was shorter than Zeus. 

"I am not little," groused Tom but he did not shake him away. He kind of liked being held like that by Zeus.

"Oh, please. I still remember the boy who only reached just above my knee pointing his fingers at me - 

Tom pinched him in response. Zeus held up his hand defensively with a smile.

Tom dragged him up to the top floor and they sat talking about Zeus's work and the people he met while travelling, the interesting things he learned and the likes. Tom fell asleep on Zeus's shoulder. 

Zeus sighed as he came to the present from his reminiscences to find Tom asleep and smiled a bit. Tom is one of the few people who understood Zeus so well. He cast a feather light charm on Tom and lifted him in his arms. He knew from Orion that Tom had trouble sleeping. Especially after his grandparents' passing. Zeus was not going to wake him up now.

Zeus laid Tom down on his bed and pulled the blanket over him. He then turned to leave. He felt something pulling him and turned to see the pin of his coat was clinging to Tom's shirt. Zeus detached them and for a moment he couldn't look away from Tom who looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep. He knew Tom's parents were going to tell him the truth about what triggered the adoption at first. He also knew Tom's parents loved him more than anything in this world. He wishes the kid does not forget the fact when faced with the past.

\-----------

Tom's sixth year was not bad. His OWL results had been fantastic and he chose only the subjects he needed for NEWTS. Tom raised an eyebrow when they saw Francis, one of their year mates walk over. Tom realised the boy was smiling at Septimus who looked surprised.Francis stopped before them. 

"Septimus I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" asked Francis. Tom looked at Orion who looked furious but Septimus seemed to be giving it thought. 

"Yes, sure," said Septimus with a small smile.

Orion looked stricken but he has perfected his poker face well over time. After Francis left, Septimus looked excited at them. He had been lacking in confidence since the incident last year and was wary of trusting others. 

"I should give it a go, shouldn't I? Or I would remain pathetically scared," said Septimus and looked at Orion for approval. It was painful to watch. Tom and Abraxas exchanged a look of obvious exasperation.

"You should. I will help you pick up the clothes," said Orion.

\-----------------

Septimus dressed up for his date. Orion picked the best for him. The thought of Orion left Septimus with a sudden urge to cry. He had always thought Orion would be his one. It seems his friend will never be interested in him that way. Septimus sighed and then walked out. They were in Tom's parents' quarters. 

All three of his friends sat there in the hall. Harry was playing with Orion's hair. Manik was babbling to Abraxas and Ayna was running around. Kaira is at their home in Hogsmeade. 

"Pretty," beamed Harry looking at Septimus and extending his small hands.

Septimus bent down and pressed a kiss to the kid's arm before looking up at Orion who was looking at him strangely. Orion has never looked at him like that and he can't seem to place the kind of look.

Tom gave an approving nod and Abraxas wolf whistled. Ayna, like the very impressionable child she was followed it with whistling. 

"Okay, I think all of you have taunted him enough. You will be fine. Here have this calming draught," said Gellert walking in and handing over a vial to him. Albus followed shortly after with a small smile. Septimus took it gratefully.

"Thanks Uncle Gellert, Uncle Albus," smiled Septimus and then took a deep breath before walking out. Gellert looked at Orion for a moment. Orion felt both his professors looking at him.

"I have behaved like a fool for many years. I expect you wouldn't make the same mistakes. Trust me, I despise advising on teenage romance," said Gellert. Albus punched on his elbow making him huff.

Tom laughed loudly.

"Father you were 17 when you and dad fell in love," said Tom.

"I seriously hope you don't come to our doorsteps with a boyfriend till you are at least 30," said Gellert. 

Tom gave him a blank look.

"Your father is just joking," said Albus and pulled Gellert away. Orion watched Septimus leave with a heavy heart.

\-------------

Septimus wanted to cry towards the end of the date. He can't do this. Francis is so earnest and kind. It's not fair to him. As they were about to leave, Francis looked at him.

"I like you Septimus but I won't be heartbroken or anything. I can clearly see that you are not here. I mean, it's stupid. Everyone knows who your-

Septimus hugged Francis tight.

"I am so sorry. You are a great person Francis but I-

"It's okay," said Francis and pressed a kiss to Septimus's lip, a very chaste kiss.

\-----------------

Septimus reached back. All three were waiting up. He sat down between them.

"Let's have a sleepover," Septimus and all of them readily agreed.

All four of them laid down. Orion ran a hand through Septimus's hair.

"What happened?" asked Abraxas.

"It's nothing. He is great but he also realised that I am not into him. That's all," said Septimus.

Orion looked at Septimus who just gave him a small smile before he slowly fell asleep. Orion just looked at him.

"You should get your shit together," said Abraxas to Orion who nodded.

\------------------

Septimus watched as Orion walked back from the quidditch practice, Tom closely behind. He was waiting at their tree with Abraxas. Both joined and they had a hot chocolate which Snow brought for them.

"Have you made a list of where all we need to go for Halloween shopping?" asked Orion. 

"Yes," smiled Septimus.

"Hey Orion, Fancy going to Hogsmeade with me?" asked a blonde girl from the year below, Astreya something- was her name. Orion almost cursed her. Why do these people trouble him when he is trying to peacefully court his Septimus.

"You could go, I don't mind- started Septimus.

"No," snapped Orion to the girl who huffed and waved at him and left.

He then looked at Septimus and got up and stormed off. He knew he was the reason for Septimus to not even consider the possibility but he couldn't help but be upset. He bathed and got out and lounged in his room, too upset to go back. Then after an hour Septimus walked in. He carried a plate of food, from soups to desserts. Orion realised how hungry he was. Septimus's seems to have freshened up too. They ate dinner in silence.

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Septimus after they were done.

"You did not," said Orion. Septimus looked at him for an explanation.

"May I kiss you?" asked Orion.

Septimus felt his cheeks flush. Orion was looking at him the same strange way he has been looking at him for some time now.

Septimus nodded, not sure if this is a dream.

Orion took a deep breath and let it out. He moved forward and pulled Septimus close to him. He bent his head and kissed Septimus on his lips.

Septimus was frozen, shocked. He felt Orion's lips claim his own. Septimus kissed back and he felt Orion pull him closer.

Septimus blushed when they broke apart and Orion was looking at him in that strange way. It made Septimus feel all hot. He realised his arms were around Orion. They laid there, Orion pressed against Septimus.

"Is this one of those flings for you?" asked Septimus voicing his biggest fear.

"No, Septimus, I would never disrespect you like that. Of course, you are not a fling," said Orion.

"I hope I am not being presumptuous but I am sorry for being an oblivious asshole," said Orion, a pleading look on his face. Septimus broke down and cried. Orion hushed him, panicking.

"Don't cry, Septimus, please," said Orion, wiping the tears.Septimus looked at him.

"I don't want you to reciprocate just because I like you that way. I only want you if you want me that way," said Septimus.

Orion laughed at that, raising Septimus's face.

"Here I thought you are the intelligent one among us. Of course, I want you. I wouldn't do that betray you or myself like that," said Orion and kissed Septimus again. This time they kissed slowly, taking their time and exploring.They laid there talking after that.

They were sleeping in each other's arms when Tom walked in later.

\------------

Emory heard Thomas calling for them from downstairs, but he was a bit too sleepy and he had the warm weight of the three young Riddles around him. He opened his eyes. Sure enough, Alex was cocooned in his chest, Ethan and Luke asleep on both sides. Obviously, they crawled their way closer after Thomas left to set up breakfast. He had this obsession with waking up which Emory looks forward to cease a bit once they have house elves. Thomas is still thinking about employing house elves. They will only do so when they move out of Little Hangleton anyway.

It was the end of October and eight months since he met Thomas. A lot has changed. Towards the end of August, Emory had taken Thomas to his- soon their house in Wiltshire. The manor was unused for so long and therefore refurbishment was necessary. Thomas was overseeing it. Emory smiled as he thought of Thomas's meeting with his mother. They get along very well and Emory is sure she will come back from her extended vacation in France to live with them soon if Thomas has anything to say about it. Except for the extended Black family, everyone was happy. And, even the extended family was outwardly respectful of Thomas. That always worried Emory especially because he did not like the way they looked at Tom.

"Are you four going to stay in the bed? It's 8 am," said Thomas, now standing at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweepy," mumbled Luke snuggling closer to Emory. Thomas shot him a glare. Emory huffed and gently placed Alex on the bed. He then picked up both Ethan and Luke who mildly protested but let Emory take them to brush. 

Thomas huffed and woke Alex and carried him down.He had a very awake and happy Alex on his hip when Emory got down with the boys.Thomas smiled as he served pancakes and all of them sat around to have it.

When Thomas collected plates he pressed a kiss to Emory's forehead making him smile happily.

\------------------

Tom watched amused as Septimus and Orion were having a hard time to not look at each other.

"Just kiss already," teased Abraxas. Orion shot them a look but Septimus was blushing a bit. He then took a deep breath and true to his character looked at Orion and pulled him close and peppered kisses everywhere on his face. Tom and Abraxas were laughing. Orion huffed but did not say anything. He kind of liked it.

\-------------------

Tom looked at his parents. They seemed worried. Actually they looked worried for the past one month at least. He was sure he heard dad crying at least twice in the past week. His Father was trying to look stoic but he knew the man was upset too.

"Are you both separating?" asked Tom worried. Albus and Gellert looked at each other surprised.

"No, Tom, love we are not," said Albus reassuringly.

"Is it that you don't want to blood adopt me? I -

"That's not it Tom. We didn't realise we were distressing you with our worries," said Gellert and walked over and hugged Tom to him.

"Oh, Father I was so worried. I don't want to lose either of you," said Tom sobbing.

"You will never lose either of us son. We were worried yes. We were upset too. But it is about something that happened years ago. We never told you the circumstances of your adoption. Now that we are blood adopting you, we wanted you to know what happened then," said Albus.

"Dad, why would I be upset over it?" asked Tom, exasperated now.

"Whatever you are going to hear now, Tom, please understand that we love you more than anything in this world. We would die before harm befalls you. You make our world. You gave a new meaning to our life and continues to do so. You make this family what it is," said Gellert.

Tom looked at them both. 

"You are both worrying me now. Just say it already," said Tom.

"Tom, son, when I met you at the orphanage, you worried me with your sadness and the -

"Darkness. I know," said Tom.

"I went back to a seer. They had a lot to say about your future. I can show you," said Albus looking at his oldest. 

Tom nodded. Gellert sighed and cast a spell which showed the possible future when Tom was eleven. Tom felt himself shake as he watched. He felt his Father hold him close to his chest.Tom snuggled closer to his Father as if he were a child again once the memory was gone.

He felt dad hug him from the other side.He understood what they were trying to say. However, he needs time to digest this. He stood up and looked at his parents. 

"I need some time," said Tom and rushed away. He flooed himself to Little Hangleton. 

\-------------------

Thomas was watching Emory rock Alex to sleep when the floo opened and Tom fell out of it. He straightened himself and gave one look to all and then stormed off to his room.

Thomas was on his feet worried. He was about to go behind him when Emory caught his hand.

"Call them and ask what happened?" said Emory.

Thomas nodded. He can only imagine how worried Albus and Gellert might be. He called them on the telephone.

"This is Thomas. What happened to Tom, Gellert? He looked like a storm cloud just now," said Thomas.

"He is there. Good. We just told him about the circumstances of the adoption. He had dinner but please keep an eye," said Gellert. Thomas could hear Albus's panicked voice.

"Don't worry. Tell Albus too. We will talk to him," said Thomas.

\-----------

Thomas didn't sleep. Emory sat by him. The kids, Ethan and Luke had run after Tom who let them in. All three were now curled into a ball as they slept.

"Do you think he will listen? Understand?" asked Thomas.

"Tom is a very sensible kid. He will understand. And us Slytherin, we don't really care about the circumstances as long as we get the love," said Emory. Thomas laughed, a small happy laugh as he looked at Emory.

"He is a sensible kid, yes. I can't imagine what they must be going through," said Thomas.

"I can't either. I don't want to. I cannot imagine a day when Ethan, Luke or Alex walks out on me," said Emory slowly.

"I don't think such a day will happen. They might walk out on me, not on you," said Thomas.

"We will see," said Emory with a small smile.

\------------

Tom woke up to three people jumping on his bed. He opened his eyes to see Ethan, Luke and Alex, all with naughty smiles. Tom gathered all three in his arms and cuddled them.

"Hawry?" asked Luke with a raised eyebrow.

Tom cursed himself. Harry is going to be inconsolable without him there. He had also promised to bring Harry and the kids to Riddle Manor today.

Tom need not have worried. As soon as he got down, he was attacked by three pairs of small hands. He bent down and pressed a good morning kiss on all of their forehead. He looked up to see Uncle Lautaro standing there with Kiara in his hand. Tom took Kaira and let Uncle Laut hug him and ruffle his hair.

"Come back home fast yeah? We all miss you," said Laut. Tom nodded and watched as his uncle left.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast," said Emory walking over.

"Fat'er," smiled Luke and practically climbed up Emory. Harry laughed seeing it. Tom wondered how his parents were faring. He forced himself to stop thinking at that point. He does not know how he will get over this revelation.

\------

"Am I a bad person for feeling that I deserve him too. He is my son. I looked for him everywhere and finally I have found him but he is not mine," said Thomas, his head on Emory's chest. Emory smiled as he ran a hand through Thomas's hair.

"You are only human Thomas. We are all entitled to our feelings. Life has not been fair to you. But I believe we are all slowly mending, healing," said Emory.

"I should talk to him and make him understand. Maybe after he calms down a bit," said Thomas. Emory nodded and pressed a kiss to Thomas's hair.

\-------

Tom sat watching as Harry and Luke played some puzzle games while Ethan was running around with Ayna. Alex and Manik were just blabbering in the childspeak that they are developing. Kaira, the beautiful young one is asleep in the portable cradle. She is big for cradle now, but prefers to be rocked to sleep, hence the cradle.

Thomas sat down beside him.

"Mr Riddle," said Tom looking at him.

"Tom" - Thomas extended his hand to place it around Tom who turned to look at him and hugged him. His son was crying hugging him tight.

"Oh baby, don't cry," said Thomas rocking him gently. Tom just stayed like that, calming down.

"I- I know they love me. I just- Do you think they would still love me if I turned dark?" asked Tom.

"Oh, Tom, is that what you worried about? I think Emory would be the ideal person to answer that. Trust me love, they will not hate you even if you become a megalomaniac," said Thomas with a small smile. They both turned and sure enough Emory walked in.

"I heard your question Tom. You know your father was the darkest Wizard of the century, right?" asked Emory.

Tom gave a small smile. "Yes"

"And Lord Grindelwald did not achieve that title easily. Have you read his story or asked your parents ?" asked Emory.

"I did not. My father is my superhero. I never did care what he was. I only cared about what he is to me and our family," said Tom slowly.

"That's a wise thing to say Tom. So you see, your dad Albus Dumbledore- he was supposed to be the downfall of Grindelwald. Light against Dark- that was how it was. They overcame it all and - as they say the rest is history," said Emory.

"Dad is brilliant. Father can never say no to him," said Tom with a fond smile.

"True. They were living the life of two recluses till some six years ago. They came out of their shell, made a family and in extension- Tom you made that family. Each one of them love you. Not because you did anything for them- because you are their son," said Emory.

"Do you think they would condemn you because you became a dark wizard?" asked Emory. Tom shook his head. 

"Would they have taken me in if I- if I did not shock them with the future so much?"asked Tom.

"Tom we are both Slytherins here and I hope we are on the same wavelength on this. No matter the what would have beens- they took you in. I don't know what would have happened- but after seeing them bring you up and guard you like dragons, I am forced to believe that- they would have. If not then, at least later. Even if they wouldn't have- Does it matter now? After these many years and a huge family around you?" asked Emory.

Tom nodded.

"I am behaving like a child," said Tom sniffing. 

"You are a child," said Thomas ruffling his hair. Tom let him do that and then took a deep breath. He might as well talk about it now.

"Mr Riddle- I - I have a question for you," said Tom. He looked at Emory who was about to get up.

"Please stay Em," said Tom.

Emory nodded and sat back. 

"You know in the wizarding world, there is something called blood adoption. My parents asked me if I want that a couple of years back and I had agreed. I- I want that. I mean, I love that I have you in my life and I would never less be a Riddle- just that I would also have the Grindelwald- Dumbledore blood in me. I want that. I want no one to question my claim on them or theirs on me. I- I don't know how you feel about that. I thought I should say. Zeus thought it's better if I told you myself," said Tom gently. He looked at Emory for help. Em was holding Thomas who looked shocked for a moment.

\----------

Thomas was shocked yes. He was also going through various emotions. Happy, Sad, Resignation and Hope. Happy because his son considered him and cared about how he received the news. Sad because his son would never totally be his. Resignation because he knows that is what is best for Tom and Hope- Hope because Tom was looking at him hopefully. Hoping that Thomas wouldn't be too sad. Too broken up. Thomas put on a brave face and smiled.

"I am happy for you," he said truthfully hugging Tom. As they stayed liked that Thomas realised he was crying when Emory wiped his eyes before Tom could see.

"Thank you," said Tom.

\-----------

Emory gave him a new cloth and Thomas narrowed his tear filled eyes even as he used it to wipe his eyes and clear his nose. Tom had left- that was 15 minutes before and he has been crying ever since. Emory was letting him, only giving him one silk handkerchief after another.

"Do you think I am being stupid?" asked Thomas. Emory just gave a small smile.

"I have only known these three for the past eight months and this close for only five. I am high on self preservation and wouldn't make such attachments so soon. But here I am. I would curse anyone who suggest that they are any less mine. I totally understand. The love we have for our children- it's equal parts unconditional and possessive. There is nothing wrong in what you are feeling now. Ultimately, you focussed on Tom's happiness and gave him what he wanted. That's what parental love is from what I understand. You are entitled to cry some more if you wish" said Emory.

Thomas just punched him softly on his chest and then rested his head there, staying like that for some time. It calms him.

\------------

Gellert looked at Albus. 

"He is our son. He will understand," said Gellert. The voice lacked confidence though. The confidence Gellert was born with. It sounded weak, his voice. They haven't eaten anything after Tom left though they were acting all confident.

Albus ran his hand through Gellert's hair. His husband was looking thoughtful- eyes red rimmed.

" Will he hate us?" asked Albus. 

Gellert wanted to tell him a solid no. He cannot imagine a life where their Tom hates them. However, it is a possibility. A very real one. 

"I don't know," said Gellert finally. 

"Do you think he will decide to stay with Thomas?" asked Albus, voicing his biggest fear of losing his son. Gellert was silent for a moment.

"Not a day goes by when I don't worry about it," said Gellert slowly.

\----------

Tom smiled as Uncle Gabriel hugged him tight. 

"You had us all worried," he said. "I needed some time to think, Uncle Gabe. I am sorry I worried you," said Tom as Uncle Laut, Uncle Noma, Uncle Abe and Gaen took turns hugging him. Then Uncle Kieran also hugged him, along with his aunts.

"Where are they?" asked Tom.

"Haven't left the rooms after you left. Haven't eaten anything either," said Aunt Gaia. Tom felt a rush of sadness. He didn't intend to hurt them. He asked Snow to bring food for both and then knocked on their door.

"Enter"

Tom stepped in. He saw their exhausted forms in the sofa. Tom ran over to them. His parents were looking at him hopeful and worried.

\----------

Tom is here. He is hugging them both tight and then he turned to snow who brought the food and handed a plate each to both of them. He then sat between them watching as they ate. Gellert felt like crying when Tom leaned into his shoulder when Albus fed him, like always. 

Tom looked at them both as he laid there, later, in Albus's lap as Gellert told him of his past. "I wondered if you would still love me if I turned dark," said Tom gently.

"Tom, we-

Tom raised his hand and nodded. 

"I don't think that anymore," said Tom.

"We- we wouldn't abandon you or stop loving you even if you become the darkest Wizard ever to walk the earth," said Albus running his hand through Tom's hair.

"I know," said Tom.

\-----------------


	14. Chapter 14

The blood adoption is a simple ritual, really. It was to be held in the castle in Spain. Tom was very excited to have everyone there. It is a place close to his heart and he can feel his grandparents here. Tom watched as Zeus stepped in. He looked so regal, just like the head of the most ancient and noble house of Blacks. 

"Toooom"

Tom turned only to have three bodies crash into him. Harry was having a sleepover at Riddle Manor. Tom bent down and hugged all three of his brothers. 

"Go on, Ayna, Manik and Kaira misses you," said Tom. He saw Aren walk in and with a wave, Aren led the troop away. Sure enough Orion and Septimus walked in closely behind. They were all getting ready for the event, having reached here much earlier. Septimus was letting Orion arrange his robe perfectly with an exasperated look. Tom and Abraxas, who followed them shared a knowing look.

"Zeus is here. Let me go berate him for not turning up early," said Tom and walked off not noticing all three of his friends sharing a knowing look.

Zeus looked up as Tom came down the stairs. For a moment, Zeus couldn't help but think that Tom is beautiful, in a platonic way of course. 

Tom folded his hands, each arm gripping the other elbow as he looked at Zeus who knew he can't not answer.

"I had some Black family business and the preparation for the Wizengamot sitting," said Zeus apologetically. Tom just scowled. 

"I bet Javer was against you coming. I don't know what I did him wrong," said Tom, a scowl on his face as he thought about Zeus's new boyfriend. He has met the guy once.

Zeus looked at Tom. It is true that Javer tried to keep him from coming. However, Zeus would never miss something so important to Tom for anything or anyone in this world. Javer can be replaced as far as Zeus was concerned. Tom, however, cannot be. 

Zeus snorted.

"No one will keep me away from you," said Zeus, not realising what he just said. Tom tried not to think of the second meaning as he grabbed Zeus and dragged the much respected lord through the hall where many of his associates were watching like he is a misbehaving child. Zeus tried to keep his dignity as he followed Tom.

"The ritual dress for the spirit guide, I have set it up in the room for you. You look tired. Maybe you can sleep in tomorrow morning," said Tom.

"Yes, that is what I thought too. Then I can join in on all the fun. Now, I still wonder why you asked me when those three would do it without a second thought," said Zeus.

Tom gave a small smile. 

"That is the problem. I cannot ask just one of them. It's not fair. You know, for Orion and Septimus's wedding, it's good that the other two of us will be the best men. Imagine the trouble if they were marrying out of us," said Tom as if it is a thing set in stone.

"You seem so sure about them. Not that I don't think that's exactly what is going to happen. Still wondering about the surety in your voice," said Zeus amused.

"I just know," said Tom with a small smile.

"So, while their marriage dilemma is solved and Abraxas's also since Orion is his cousin and so wouldn't feel left out, What about yours? How will you ensure all of them are included?" asked Zeus, teasingly.Tom looked at Zeus and he could only stare silently at him. 

"I am not getting married. Now stop teasing me and get ready," said Tom, cheeks red as he looked away. 

\-------------

Tom beamed as he saw his parents. Both had the loving smile as they looked at him. Harry was holding to Tom's hand now.

"Tom, carry me," said Harry with a big pout.

"After this is over, I will carry you as much as you want," said Tom with a reassuring smile. Harry gave a long suffering sigh and a pitiful huff. Tom was ready to surrender and pick him up when Gaen stepped in. He took Harry up and ruffled Tom's hair. 

"You can't carry him around for the ritual. Now go, I will keep.the squirt here," said Gaen amused as he watched Harry already playing with Kieran's hair which was a bit long now and said man indulging his nephew.

Tom breathed in and nodded. He looked at his entire family. All his uncles and aunts were smiling at him and he can even see tearful eyes as he stood in front of his parents, Zeus beside him.

Zeus squeezed Tom's shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked at the priest. He is an ancient wizard by the name of Lorfithel Maveloniye. He is from the Celts and came here as a special favour for his parents. The Wizard gave him a small smile before asking him to extend his hand. 

Tom did and then the Wizard tied a thread of blood red colour in his arm. He then looked at his parents whose arms were tied together too. Then he watched as the man kept a bowl of stone before them. With an  _ Aguamenti,  _ the bowl was filled. 

"He is going to prick your finger now," said Zeus gently. Tom nodded and he saw his parents looking worried. He rolled his eyes at them. They had been worried about it earlier itself and Tom had talked them down about using unorthodox methods. He wanted to do this the way it is done.

In the side, Emory gripped Thomas's hand gently to comfort him. The man looked ready to dive in and save his son at the mention of blood. Thomas leaned on Emory, needing the support. Emory already had Alex tucked into his chest, watching with wide eyes. Luke was in Septimus's arms and Orion was letting Ethan cling to him like a koala. The kids were extremely fond of the younger ones. 

\-------

Zeus flinched as he saw the blood leave Tom's hand. Gellert and Albus's hands were also similarly bleeding at the tip of their thumb. The thumbs were then pressed together and the Wizard started chanting. 

"The blood of the sires will now run in his veins," said the Wizard as they watched the water in the bowl turning a golden colour with all three of their blood joining. 

"Now, Tom, you can dip his hand in the bowl," said the Wizard. Tom nodded and did the same. Sure enough, golden fumes surrounded Tom who then fell into Zeus's arms. Zeus lifted Tom and carried him bridal style to his room.

The Wizard stopped the parents from following. The ritual circle shouldn't be broken. The ritual will be complete only when Tom is brought back by Zeus. All stood waiting.

\--------------

Zeus could still feel the fumes that were glowing around Tom as he almost blindly carried him. It was not the fumes that were responsible for Zeus's state, but watching Tom flail like that and wilt did a number on him. Zeus laid him down. The flames and fumes slowly disappeared when Zeus brought the water. 

Zeus stopped and stared for a moment. Tom was beautiful but the result of the blood adoption, they have left a couple of symbols , marking Tom as the son of his parents. It only added to the beauty that is Tom. A blonde stripe of hair ran straight through his brown hair in the edge, obviously from Gellert. From Albus, he inherited the red hair which was now a stripe in the hair that curled in front. There are never bigger physical manifestations, only now Tom has his parents' blood running through his veins too. Magic will now detect him as the blood child of his parents. 

Zeus shook him awake and gave him the water, holding him close and letting him lean on him as he had it. Tom looked inquiringly at Zeus who smiled and summoned a mirror. He showed the mirror to Zeus who looked at the blonde and red stripes with a small smile and extreme fondness. Then Tom noticed that he can see Zeus through the mirror. His eyes lingered for a moment as he looked at the reflection of the two of them in it. He shook his head and looked at Zeus who was oblivious to what was happening. 

"We should go now," said Zeus. Tom nodded and let Zeus lead him out. 

\---------------

Albus was gripping Gellert's hand tightly. Both were worried and just wanted to see Tom. Their son has to be fine. The only consolation was that Zeus is with him. Both parents agreed with the choice of spiritual aid.

They saw Harry was now asleep in Gaen's arms. Good thing too because it would have been a riot if he saw Tom being covered in fumes. Then their eyes fell on Luke and Ethan both were widely looking around. So was Alex, Manik, Ayna and Kaira. They had discussed this earlier. Whoever is holding the kids were to close their eyes when it happened. Thankfully, it passed without much difficulties.

"Tom," said Manik stubbornly as he pouted at Lautaro who gently smiled at him.

"Your brother will be here soon. He just went to bring you all a surprise," said Lautaro, looking worried at Gabriel who looked equally worried. They turned to Noma who was gently rocking Ayna to keep her from running away. They were all worried about Tom. 

Sure enough, the door opened and out walked Tom beside Zeus and they approached the ritual floor. Tom beamed at his parents, his eyes full as he stood there. He could see that his parents were looking at him the same way. 

The Wizard nodded with a smile and asked them to extend their hands. Their hand was held above and and the threads were undone and they fell into the bowl. All remnants of the ritual needs to be thoroughly disposed off as blood rituals can be misused. The Wizard waved his wand and said something in a language Tom did not recognise. He sighed contentedly as he watched the concoction evaporate with the thread having dissolved in it. Then the bowl was broken with a spell, the broken pieces turned into powder and then, before their eyes, the powder flew off, as if it were a cloud and vanished into the air. 

The Wizard looked at the three of them and smiled. 

"I present Tom Marvolo Riddle Grindelore," he said announcing the blood adoption. Tom smiled at the surname. His parents and he himself was wondering about the practicality of using the two big surnames. The parents had decided that they will give Harry the same surname when the occasion arose. They will hereafter be known as Grindelore's. Perhaps not soon because everyone in this generation will find it hard to change. However, Tom knew, this is what they will be called in the generations to come.

Tom ran into his parents' embrace as soon as it was over. He just stayed there for a moment, collecting himself. His parents pressed a kiss to his forehead and he smiled. 

Tom then turned to where Thomas and Emory stood. He walked over to them. He hugged Thomas, for the first time. 

"Thank you," said Tom revelling being able to get the love of his biological parent. Tom smiled at that. He now had four biological parents. 

Thomas was surprised. He had for a moment thought that he forever lost Tom and here he was. Emory gave Thomas a knowing smile. 

"This hair looks good on you. I am so happy for you," said Thomas truthfully. Tom nodded with a small smile and pulled Emory into a group hug.

\------------------

Tom watched the memory of what happened. His parents were showing him in a pensive. He felt his cheeks turn red when he saw how Zeus carried him. Tom shook his head. He looked at his parents. He was very happy. It has been a couple of days since the ritual and they were all back at their home in England. 

"I - I wanted to ask you something," said Tom. He was snuggling to his Father's shoulder. Harry was asleep to Gellert's right and Albus sat in the floor leaning on Gellert's legs. 

"Ask away," said Gellert running his hand through Tom's hair.

"I- I was thinking that maybe I should call Mr Riddle something familial," said Tom. There was silence.

"You know how possessive I am of our family. But Tom, I understand. And we both have discussed this, your dad and I. Thomas and Emory and the three kids, we are all a family now. Loath are we to share you with anyone, but Thomas is not just anyone. He deserves it," said Gellert finally. Albus looked proudly at Gellert and looked at Tom.

"What he meant is, he will be jealous, but he will be okay. In my cases like your father just said, I think it's the right thing to do. We will be a bit jealous, but we will be fine," said Albus with a small smile.

"You are both unbelievable," said Tom and just hugged them both tight.

\------------------

When Tom arrived at Riddle Manor, he saw Emory first. Emory was teaching Ethan and Luke in the garden. Both were very eager students and Emory knew how to keep their attention and develop their interest in studies. 

Tom waved to them as he stepped in. The boys knew better than to run away while they were in lessons. Emory gave Tom a conspiratorial smile.

"Thomas was very busy packing. He seems to think that this manor is going to vanish with all our things when we move. As if we can't just apparate back and get it," said Emory in exasperation.

Tom stepped in. He asked the Malfoy elves who were involved in packing about Thomas and they directed him to the kitchen. Thomas stood there looking over something that was cooking, Alex hitched to his hip.

"Bwother," beamed Alex wriggling down Thomas and toddling over. Tom lifted him up and smiled at Thomas who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Tom. Wonderful. I was just making tea. You will stay for dinner right?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, I am staying the night. Harry has a small fever or he would have joined us," said Tom apologetically to Alex who was looking at the door. Alex nodded, a pout on his face. Tom was sure that by the time all his siblings were in school, he will have grey hair. They are going to be spoilt brats. All of them. Maybe not Harry, Luke and Manik. All three of them were of a softer disposition. But stil, troublemakers. 

He joined them for tea and watched happily as Thomas, Emory and the kids, all resembled a very happy family. 

Once they had dinner, all six of them sat in the hall. The kids were playing in the side. 

"I wanted to ask you something," said Tom. Thomas and Emory looked surprised. 

"You know you don't need to make introductions with us, right Tom?" asked Emory seriously. Tom nodded and then breathed in and out.

"Would you mind if I called you Papa?" asked Tom looking at Thomas who was just looking at him. Thomas was not sure that he heard right. He needed to be sure. He felt Emory's hand squeezing his shoulder offering silent support. Thomas realised he was leaning back into Emory's arms. 

"I would love that," said Thomas to Tom who smiled and hugged his Papa. Emory ruffled the kid's hair. He was so happy for Thomas. He deserved it and Emory knew it was something that always saddened Thomas. 

"Hug," screeched Ethan and jumped on them and the other two followed. It was a tangle for a moment, but both adults were happy to have this, a family- a complete family. 

Once the kids were asleep, it was just Thomas and Emory who excused himself when all three whined for a story. They watched him leave.

"They have him wrapped around their little finger," said Thomas amused. 

"That they have," smiled Tom. Thomas had Tom closer to him, not wanting to let go of his son anytime soon.

"Ours would have been a sad story if not for all these magical people in our lives," said Tom. 

"True. All that happens is for good. My father used to say that. He had a spiritual calling towards Eastern teachings. I am starting to believe that notion- All that happens is for good," said Thomas.

Both of them went up to see Emory half asleep along with the kids. Thomas smiled as he shook the man awake, and they both left for their room while Tom stayed behind and shared room with his siblings for the night. He wondered if Harry slept. Tom had to talk to him half an hour before he convinced Harry to let him leave.

\-------------

Orion watched as Septimus was having his hair managed by his mother. Mrs Black is extremely fond of him. Probably only her other than Tom and Abraxas were hundred percent sure about Orion and Septimus ending up together even before they were old enough to start having such feelings.

"Ogling your own boyfriend?" asked Zeus as he sat down beside Orion who rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Zeus.

"Do you think we should have a marriage contract in place? I mean, we never know how our extended family's mind work. I will kill them if they try and separate me and Septimus," said Orion firmly. 

"Don't worry. I have something in mind," said Zeus.

"So, dumped that fool yet?" asked Orion, not hiding his distaste for Javer. Zeus gave an amused smile and nodded.

"He should have known better than to badmouth my family and friends," said Zeus huffing.

"You are rising in prominence in the Wizengamot. What is it all about?" asked Orion leaning on his brother's shoulder. No restrictions inside their home.

"Professors feel it is the best course of action and our father and uncles agree. I think we are all in a way preparing for a war on the system. The civil war is raging, albeit all covered up. They are losing. However, they will try infiltration. We need eyes everywhere to tackle that," said Zeus. Orion nodded.

"Don't worry about my safety. Kieran has taken it upon himself to guard me," said Zeus, exasperation in his voice while mentioning his friend.

There was silence.Aren joined them then launching himself on Zeus's lap.

"Here I thought he is old enough to go to Hogwarts," snorted Orion teasingly. Aren gave him a playful nudge but laid across both his brothers' laps knowing he wouldn't be dropped.

"So, Where is my oldest brother in law?" asked Aren. Zeus looked confused. 

"He is due anytime now," said Orion with a smirk that was sent Zeus's way. Then the fire burned green and Tom dropped on his ass. He closed his eyes.

"You better not laugh, all of you," scowled Tom and then opened his eyes. To his mortification he saw Zeus was also here. The man was smiling and extended his hand pulling Tom to his feet.Then Tom walked off to meet Mrs Black, Aren attached to his side already.

Zeus turned and met Orion's smirk. Realisation dawned on him and he was horrified by the implications.

"You are both idiots. He is a child like you two and Ax (Abraxas) as far as I am concerned," said Zeus and stormed off.

\-----------------

In Malfoy Manor Abraxas was having an irritating day. His dad was busy with Bryn but asked him to stay back till he comes out before Abraxas can leave for the Blacks' place. 

Bryn- Abraxas scowled. He like all the Weasleys- even Bryn. But he was so stuck up and looked so superior and even in behaviour is so refined that Abraxas doesn't think Bryn thinks much of him. 

Then the office door opened and Bryn stepped out first. His red hair was artfully cut and gave a sleek - professional look. He is a man in every sense of the word and had an intimidating aura that anyone would think before crossing him. More like Zeus, but his cousin is softer in the edges and well- his cousin who is like an older brother and a very approachable person for the people he cares about. 

Bryn looked at him.

"Is Septimus staying the night? What are you four planning?" asked Bryn.

"Er- I think so. After lunch at Blacks we are going to Toms'. Tom's parents promised to teach us a new lesson in fire magic," said Abraxas, rambling because of his nervousness.

"You are all learning a lot it seems. Will Zeus be there at the next sitting?" asked Bryn.

"He told Tom he will stay till the blood adoption when he came. So, I don't know. His stays are indefinite as you know," said Abraxas.

"Tell him that we need to have a talk. I would send an owl but it will take time. Tell him it's easier if the meeting is being held today," said Bryn.

"Is it the business?" asked Abraxas.

"No," said Bryn but did not expand. He left with a graceful pop. 

Abraxas stared at the spot for a moment. Then he turned to see his father standing there.

"A very smart boy- that. I am so glad that he is here to handle the business," said Armand.

Abraxas did not say anything.

"Would make a good son- in-law too. I have told him that it wouldn't be a criteria for him to hold the position as you have no interest in it- he is Sheridan's brother anyway, this family. However, you know your extended family. Seeing Emory's decision as much as we all love having Thomas in our family, I am afraid it wouldn't be long before they insist on a marriage contract for you. Orion's courting of Septimus is also a fuel," said his dad. Abraxas actually understood all the implications and thought about Bryn Weasley. Well- he cannot be blamed for his cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of pink. 

"I am not going to do anything you cannot live with. But I want you to think about it," his dad said holding him for a moment and then letting go.

\--------------

"What has got you all red?" asked Septimus surprised. They were in Orion's room. Well, Orion and Septimus was. Tom would obviously be in Zeus's room. Septimus was sitting back and Orion was laying on his lap. Abraxas smiled. He liked seeing Orion pull down his defences before Septimus, more than before.

"Let's go find Tom, I will tell you all together," said Abraxas. 

\------------

Tom arranged Zeus's books in order. Every time he comes in here he does this and then Zeus will somehow make it a mess soon. Said man was laying on his sofa and reading something. 

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Tom, his attention only partially on the books.

"Soon. The work I am being offered in Gandhar is old magic. I want to learn more before I settle down here. Besides if I stay too long, the extended family will start harping for my wedding. I already have a bad feeling about it as they are not talking about it at all. I mean, I am 22 now. I fully expected them to ask me to begin the courting now. They never tried after the initial disastrous attempts. You see after the ascension as the heir," said Zeus.

Tom was curious. He sat down next to Zeus.

"Maybe they don't want to do it until it's absolutely necessary. I mean you do have power over them. You are only 22, they don't want to make you unnecessarily hostile," said Tom. Zeus looked at him.

"You have grown up Little one," said Zeus. Tom took the pillow and hit him everywhere with it. Zeus did not attempt magic to stop him. 

"Don't-  _ hit - _ call-  _ hit  _ -me - _ hit- _ little- _ hit- _ one- _ hit" _

Zeus decided to use a different weapon. He used his fingers and started tickling Tom. They rolled over and Tom's face was red. Zeus watched amused as Tom laughed while trying to hit him. He looked adorable.

"Ehm" Both looked up hearing the throat clearing. It was Orion who made this sound. Septimus stood beside him and Abraxas followed them.

Tom huffed. He looked at Zeus, they were both on the ground, side by side now. Tom sat up and grumbled.

"Don't be like that litt-  _ ouch-  _ I am a Lord you know. Show me some respect," said Zeus rubbing his arm gently where Tom hit him with a wand less stinging hex. 

Orion snorted as he sat down on his brother's bed. He pulled Septimus to his side. 

"I can walk," said Septimus exasperated but sat down next to Orion and leaned on Zeus who ruffled his hair. 

"Now, what are you all imps doing here?" asked Zeus as Abraxas sat down next to him leaning into him. Tom sat next to Orion, an arm around his shoulder like they always do.

"Axe has news," said Aren from the door and ran in.

"This squirt," said Orion exasperated but watched as Aren climbed up and sat next to Tom, joining the crowd.

"Father said that I should consider a contract with Bryn," said Abraxas, face red and blushing.

All others in the room was surprised at that.

"You will not do anything you don't want to do. Bryn may seem harsh and tough outside but I know he wouldn't approve of anything without your consent either," said Septimus firmly.

"I know. But you should know that in my case a contract is an inevitable necessity. The extended family is not happy with Uncle Emory marrying Uncle Thomas but is quiet because they can do nothing when it comes to uncle. And then there is Septimus and Orion but at least they can force anyone they want on the Black heir and therefore who Orion chooses wouldn't matter much with them. But I am an entirely different case. I am the heir to the Malfoy name. They have a say in it. Father said he would never force me but I know he wants to protect me. Bryn, I grew up seeing him and I trust him," said Abraxas finally. 

Zeus cleared his throat.

"Abraxas, you should know that if at all you don't want to do this, you will not be doing it. If they attempt to remove you from the family, I will take you in and I know Uncle Armand will approve of it. So make decisions only after giving it a great deal of thought," said Zeus. Tom felt so proud of the man as he heard it and beamed. Orion gave him a knowing look.

"What?" asked Tom.

"You are so oblivious, I wonder how someone as wise as you can be so foolish at times too," said Orion incredulous.

Tom just looked at him not comprehending what Orion was saying other than insulting him.

"Brother, he wanted to see you. Bryn, I mean," said Abraxas remembering his words. Zeus nodded and got up to send a letter to Bryn, leaving the room. Aren crawled and laid down in the bed. Already sleepy, Abraxas and Septimus joined him from both sides. 

"Mother adores him. Well, she adores you too. I can see why," said Orion smirking. 

"Because Septimus is going to be her son- in- law. Sorry to break it to you but you were the last person to find out. And me because I am that good, sweet and innocent," said Tom magnanimously. Tom could hear Septimus and Abraxas snicker at that.

"Tom"

It was Zeus calling him from his office room. Tom stood up immediately and said "Coming" as he rushed out. 

"Not because she could see that you trail my big brother like a kicked puppy," said Orion muttered but Tom did not hear it. All others in the room exchanged an amused look.

\-------------


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of Tom’s sixth year went without any ado. Thomas and Emory were planning on getting married in the summer, a small family only event. Tom was excited. He is his Papa’s best man. They also had a coming off age party for Orion. 

Zeus has left again, this time to Sicily. He is doing some local work there. Tom writes more letters to him these days. And Zeus replies promptly. Tom kept the latest letter in his pocket and looked at Abraxas who was pacing the room. He is set to have a meeting with Bryn today. They were right, the family heads were now pushing for a betrothal and here they are on the day after Summer holidays began, at Malfoy Manor. 

Orion placed a calming hand on Abraxas. Bryn is not a stranger Axe, calm down,” said Orion. Abraxas did sit down, but he looked red.

Meanwhile back at the Weasley Home, Bryn was also getting ready to go meet Abraxas. Septimus walked in without knocking. 

“One of these days you are going to get kicked out for entering without permission. Idiot,” said Bryn. 

Septimus just rolled his eyes. His brothers were all barks and no bite. And being one of the youngest, he grew up way too pampered to ask permission now. 

“You look so intimidating in those robes. If you make Abraxas cry, I will pour bubouter pus on you,” said Septimus, hands on his hips. Bryn turned and looked at his younger brother. The brat would do it too. 

“I have no intention of making Abraxas cry,” said Bryn. He himself was coming to terms with a betrothal contract with Abraxas. He has known the boy since he was 11. But Bryn can admit that he has grown into a beauty. Moreover, he liked all the Malfoys and being part of that family doesn’t worry him much. Anyway, he would have to marry someone at some point. He wouldn’t mind it being Abraxas.

“You wouldn’t but the way you talk to people, the way you look- agh- basically just don’t do anything stupid,” said Septimus.

“So technically, I shouldn’t be myself?” asked Bryn. 

Septimus rolled his eyes. Conall joined them, an amused look on his face.

“You don’t stop mooning over Orion even though he is a brat, do you?” asked Bryn, teasing.

Septimus rolled his eyes again.

“Please, I grew up with you. I know you all like Ori,” said Septimus.

“How can we not, when a Black lets you call him Ori’?” asked Conall snorting. 

Bryn agreed. Orion is a great kid. The family absolutely adored all of Septimus’s friends. Tom and Abraxas are family. Abraxas- well. Bryn will have to wrap his head around that.

Bryn arrived at the Manor. This is like a second home now. Mr Malfoy has mentored him and he has family connection here through Sheridan. His sister- in-law is a formidable woman and he knew; she will probably just curse him to hell if he hurts Abraxas in anyway which he has no intention of doing. He should remind himself that Abraxas is young and he as the older one will have to behave well.

He greeted Mr and Mrs Malfoy, both of whom just beamed at him, similar to his own parents who had hugged him and wished him well. He waited in the chamber. Conall is his chaperone. The kid was wagging his eyebrows at him and Bryn just glared at him. 

Abraxas, he knew opted to have Tom as chaperone. He agreed. Orion is too temperamental and besides, Bryn’s future brother-in-law. Their parents are already drawing a betrothal for Orion and Septimus.

Abraxas stepped in with trepidation. Sure enough Bryn sat there and he saw Conall.

“Hi brother,” he said beaming. “Hi Axe,” smiled Conall, hugging him and then moved away to greet Tom. 

Abraxas flushed because he did not address Bryn first like he should have. But the man’s face was imperceptible. 

“Hi Bryn,” said Abraxas.

“Abraxas”

“Loosen up a bit, brother,” said Tom hugging Bryn who rolled his eyes. These kids.

Then Conall and Tom sat at the end of the room, keeping an eye on them but not close enough to hear them talk. 

“Have your father spoken to you in detail?” asked Bryn.

“He did”

“What do you think?” asked Bryn.

Abraxas felt his heart stutter. Bryn’s voice is authoritative and it always kept him on the edge. But he is not going to go down without a fight.

“What do you think, Bryn?” asked Abraxas shyly, his eyes on the floor.

Bryn did hear the challenge. The minx. He has always felt that Abraxas is more than just a shy boy. He has seen that fire once or twice when he stands up to Orion or even his own father.

“I think this is a good proposal. I need a few more years to be stable in business before I marry and you will have the time to complete your studies. On a personal level, I have no reservations about us getting along,” said Bryn.

Abraxas looked at him.

“Getting along is not enough in a marriage. I have always hoped for a love match. But we can’t have everything in life, now can we? I- I know you are respectable and a man of your words. I find you a suitable partner. On the personal level, like you said I have no reservations except maybe you should start seeing me as less of a child,” said Abraxas. 

Bryn just looked at him. Well, it seems he doesn’t know Abraxas all that well after all. That only made him surer about this. That there are more layers to Abraxas. He needs advice and he knew who to ask. 

“I should ask you formally, I think. Will you be my date to Uncle Em and Uncle Thomas’s wedding?” asked Bryn. 

Abraxas blushed at the intensity of the look he was getting at the moment and nodded.

“Yes, Bryn,” said Abraxas. 

“I should take leave then,” said Bryn. Abraxas was also on his feet. He nodded.

Bryn looked at him and Abraxas extended his hand which the man took in his and pressed a kiss to it. He then strode out, Conall following him, waving and Abraxas and Tom. 

“Look who is blushing,” said Tom amused as he looked at Abraxas who rolled his eyes after an initial speechlessness. He grabbed Tom’s hand and they walked in to see Orion and Septimus kissing, Sep seated on Orion’s lap. 

Tom and Abraxas exchanged a look. They did not want to see that and knocked rather loudly on the door and both turned and let go. Sep’s cheek was red and Orion was his composed self. 

“Look at the Jr Black. Who would say he was just sucking Sep’s tongue?” said Tom, amused. 

Orion threw a pillow at him, losing all the composure. Septimus rolled his eyes at them and met Abraxas’ eye.

“How did it go?” 

“By the looks of it, he has Bryn by his balls,” said Tom as he sat down next to Orion pushing him and laying down on the sofa himself, exhausted.

“That’s my boy,” beamed Septimus as he hugged Abraxas who was red.

“You are learning too much crassness from Sep,” said Orion, rolling his eyes at Tom who had his legs on Orion’s lap now.

Septimus turned, hands on his hip.

“Uh oh,” said Abraxas as he sat down on Orion’s other side leaning on his brother.

“You are not getting a kiss for at least a whole day now,” snorted Abraxas.

“Oh, make that a week,” said Septimus as he shifted Tom’s head and sat down, setting the pillow on his lap so that Tom can continue the rest.

“You wouldn’t?” asked Orion dubiously. 

“You wait and watch Black,” said Septimus with an exaggerated scowl. 

“That’s enough foreplay, now let me sleep. I haven’t slept properly last night,” he said. 

It was true. All three exchanged looks over Tom’s sleeping form. They knew why he didn’t sleep. He had written a letter to Zeus and a response was yet to arrive. That was unlike Zeus, especially when it comes to Tom. None of them mentioned it but they knew Tom waited all night, with a window open and eyes on the sky. 

Tom was not sulking. Usually, Zeus responds in three days’ time. Now it was the fourth day evening. He was definitely not sulking as he helped Uncle Armand with some research. He will be leaving for Em and Papa’s house soon. He already missed his father, dad and Harry and his entire family. But he liked staying here too, this is also his family. Tom was picking at his food, all sort of wild scenarios of why Zeus was not responding to the letter. Maybe the constant letters annoyed him. Or what if he was hurt?

Armand looked at the other three boys in askance. Tom is one of the few people he trusted with research. The kid is a genius and is very much like Abraxas to him. Clarisse was also looking at the kid worried. Both looked at the other three.

“Zeus,” mouthed Orion and that was answer enough. None of them were blind. But they never did ask Tom’s parents if they noticed. Tom is a well- mannered kid. Always keeps a closed off mask when not among family and above that academically brilliant. He is also very protective of his friends. 

The fire in the room turned green.

“Are we expecting guests?” asked Clarisse to the boys. It could be Sheridan, Celestia or Bryn. But Armand thinks now it could be anyone. After these four kids became best friends- they are all one giant family and no one really ask permission to visit these days. He was not going to admit that the prim proper pureblood in him absolutely loved it. He knew that Clarisse loved it. 

It was Zeus. The kid has grown into a man before their eyes rather quickly. Zeus looked the part of the strapping 23- year- old lad that he is.

“Zeus”

Tom was out of his chair and Zeus was beaming at him as Tom crashed into his arm, hugging the life out of him. 

“Looks like someone missed me,” teased Zeus as he lifted Tom off the air. Tom let go as soon as his feet left the ground.

“Zeus! Put me down this instant,” said Tom. Zeus thinks it is cute. He laughs and does the same only for Tom to punch on his arms and then drag him over to the table. 

“Uncle, Aunt,” he nodded to them as he hugged the other three hooligans. 

“Nephew,” Armand gave a nod. Clarisse hugged the kid in greeting.

“Show some excitement on seeing your big brother,” said Zeus as he sat down next to Orion who rolled his eyes.

They all finished the dinner and then Tom dragged Zeus up. 

“Did you get a robe for the wedding? You will be staying for the wedding, right?” asked Tom.

“Of course, I won’t miss the wedding. But, no I don’t have new robe yet. Maybe an old one would do?” asked Zeus, his arm around Tom’s shoulder. Tom reached just below his shoulder despite his growth spurt. 

“So, tell me more about this speech you want to write?” asked Zeus as they climbed up. 

“Why didn’t you respond to the letter?” asked Tom.

“I was rushing home so what is the point in sending a letter? Were you worried?” asked Zeus teasing.

“Of course, No. Why would I be worried?” asked Tom shrugging, but staying closer to Zeus. 

Zeus looked at him and then rolled his eyes and turned and lifted Tom who let out an undignified squeal.

“Put me down now Zeus,” said Tom aiming for his best death glare at the man who just continued carrying him. 

“Cool down, little one,” said Zeus teasing him before letting him down. 

“Never, do that again,” said Tom, poking his finger at Zeus’ chest emphasising each word. Then he promptly grabbed Zeus’s arm and they proceeded to Zeus’s room at the Manor. 

They made the speech. Tom smiled and hugged Zeus. 

“Thank You. This is beautiful. They will love it,” he said. 

“They will love anything you write,” said Orion in a matter of fact tone, amused. 

Tom scoffed.

“Still, it is important that I do not disappoint,” said Tom. 

“So, who is your date for the wedding?” asked Abraxas. He asked it purposefully knowing that Zeus did not have a date either. 

“Well, I was hoping that you would go with me but now we have your husband-to be to consider which leaves me with Harry as my date,” said Tom, slightly amused.

“You are without date too, aren’t you- maybe you can be Tom’s date,” said Orion offhandedly.

“As friends, of course,” said Septimus before the two grew suspicious.

“That’s a great idea. I wouldn’t have to bear a tramp for the whole evening. Because if I don’t have a date by tomorrow, my extended family will find one for me,” said Zeus groaning at that thought.

Tom was surprised. He felt his cheeks heat up. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this. But it was a heady feeing, that much he knew. He looked at Zeus, willing himself to not blush and said “Yes.”

“Perfect,” said Zeus, throwing an arm around him.

Tom flushed but did not say anything.

Tom got home next day. He was soon busy with wedding preparations. However, they all met every day and Tom got to see Zeus on all days because of that. 

Gellert and Albus exchanged looks as they saw their son go through his wedding speech again.

“So, have you found a date yet? Or is it going to be Harry?” asked Albus. Tom smiled and looked at Harry in his arms. The kid was beaming at him cutely.

“Har bear is going with Luke. Since Luke doesn’t like crowds, they have reached an understanding that they would be holding hands throughout the ceremony like proper brothers,” said Tom, almost using word by word of the conversation he heard.

“I see,” said Gellert amused.

“However, fret not. I have a date,” said Tom.

At that as he expected every single person in the hall turned. As predicted his uncles were all standing ready to jump at whoever it is and his father’s eyes were narrowed while his dad was beaming happily.

“It is nothing romantic. You call breathe,” said Tom to Gabriel who huffed. 

“You are our precious gem. We won’t have some idiot walk in and whisk you away,” said Uncle Noma. 

“True that,” said Lautaro.

“Its Zeus. He doesn’t have a date and don’t want to have some tramp tagging along,” said Tom and left.

At that all sighed in relief and went about their works. Zeus is their kid. They trust him.

Gellert looked at Albus. They had noticed some things. They obviously knew that their Tom hasn’t started dating anyone. They have wondered but wanted Tom to come to them and explain rather than poking him. However, they have also noticed how much Tom looks up to Zeus, how much Zeus means to Tom. They taught Zeus and they knew the kid very well. He considered Tom a kid and if Tom does develop feelings for Zeus, it is not going to end well.

Gellert and Albus are surprised when their almost 17-year- old kid walked in and climbed into the bed. He still does that and the parents love it that their son doesn’t slip away from them as he grows old. Harry jumped into the bed and soon Harry was asleep curled into Tom’s arms. 

Gellert and Albus sat down next to their kids. 

“What happened?” asked Gellert, his hand on Tom’s hair. 

“I just wanted to say something. I know we are going to have a lot of guests and they might ask questions. And even proposals. I- I hope you both know that I have not dated anyone,” said Tom, his cheeks pink.

“Of course, we know that. No one is dead yet for touching you,” said Albus amused. Tom snorted but Gellert just rolled his eyes at his husband and son poking fun at him. He loved them too much, so he spares them.

“So, basically I never did feel any attraction like others did and I was worried that I was not normal. So, I spoke to Zeus and he said its totally normal to feel anything like that and he sent me a lot of books on sexuality. At first, I thought I was asexual. But- I think I could be demisexual,” said Tom. Finally, he said it. There it was. He wondered how he would bring up his sexuality with his parents.

Gellert and Albus exchanged a look. 

“You know you could have come to us with it, son. We hate to think that it worried you too much. But we are extremely glad that Zeus was able to help you,” said Albus fondly. Tom nodded.

“I didn’t want to worry you both and really I would rather not ask sexuality advice to you too, That’s yuck. Now sleep,” said Tom and looked at his father.

Gellert just smiled at his son and said “I am so proud of you, we both are. Now anyone who dares ask for a betrothal will be dead. Don’t worry. We won’t take your choice away from you.”

“Father, don’t get so worked up. You know you might have to do it if some such situation arises. Look at Abraxas. Do you think Uncle Armand actually wants to set up a betrothal for him? He would rather Abraxas chose a partner himself. But they are left with no choices. And Bryn, Thank Merlin for Bryn,” said Tom.

“You have grown so wise, my boy” said Albus.

“Of course, I am the son of two cleverest men on earth,” said Tom sleepily and then he was asleep. His parents looked at each other.

“I worry Gellert. He probably does like Zeus already,” said Albus.

Gellert nodded. He will not let anything hurt his son. They will deal with it as it comes.

Zeus got ready for the wedding. The robe was beautiful. Tom picked it for him. The kid has an eye for fashion and he knew Zeus’s size perfectly well. He prefers clothing from Britain and Tom likes shopping, so they were cool. When he is away, Tom orders his clothes and send them to wherever he is. It is their secret. After all, if anyone heard the black heir doesn’t even buy his own clothes, it would be a shame. He is supposed to like robe fitting and the likes which he absolutely detests. 

He got out. They are in the Malfoy-Riddle Mansion. The whole family was getting ready. Tom must already be near his Papa. Meanwhile Tom was indeed with Thomas.

“You look handsome Papa,” said Tom. Thomas smiled. 

“Did you see Emory?” asked Thomas.

“I did and he looks stunning and very much eager to meet you. Ethan was running around screeching and he was rocking Alexi, soothing him because he was upset about some bully. Luke and Harry are good soldiers, standing guard.

Thomas laughed. 

The kids were with Ethan because they needed to get ready for the wedding and his mother-in-law wanted to dress up all the boys. Thomas knew that his mother in law absolutely adored the kids, so he agreed.

“Zeus, come in,” smiled Thomas. 

“Uncle Thomas. How are you faring?” asked Zeus.

“Good, kiddo,” he said fondly.

He saw his son jerk and turn at the mention of ‘Zeus’ and his face widening like a thousand suns as he looked at Zeus. 

Zeus could only look at Tom for a moment. His little one looked gorgeous. He would make a man the luckiest man on earth someday, of course only after Zeus approves of him. 

  
“There you are little one, I will see you after your best man duties are done,” said Zeus with a smile.

“Zeeeusss!!” 

Zeus rushed out, his laughter still reaching the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

Emory and Thomas’s wedding was absolutely beautiful. Tom felt himself cry a bit, like, his eyes got wet. Before it got out of hand, Zeus offered him a hand kerchief and placed an arm around him. Tom loved it, being in Zeus’s arms. It made him feel like the happiest person on earth. He looked at Zeus 

Then it was time for the dance. All the couples were dancing and Zeus smiled at Tom and extended his hand. 

“Come on little one, let us dance,” said Zeus and Tom rolled his eyes even as he took Zeus’ hand, secretly extremely pleased with the decision. He has never danced with anyone other than his parents or the other three. He saw Orion and Septimus were dancing and Bryn was extending his hand to a blushing Abraxas. He looked back at Zeus and they danced to their heart’s content.

Abraxas had stayed at the Malfoy-Riddle Mansion too. Bryn said he would reach early through Septimus. Abraxas had been prepared, mentally to deal with the enigmatic man that is Bryn Weasley. However, as soon as he stepped in, like one of those wizarding models in front of Witch Weekly, he lost his breath.

“Abraxas,” said Bryn. Honestly, Bryn has prided himself as an unmovable man who doesn’t melt at anything. But as he walked closer to Abraxas, he was fighting a losing battle. Technically, he has known for long that Abraxas is beautiful. But he has never looked at it that way before the betrothal talks began. When it was almost clear that Abraxas would one day be his. 

He extended his hand and Abraxas took it. He nodded to Septimus and Orion who were standing nearby, Sep fixing Orion’s pin in exasperation.

“Its just Orion being a diva. He is very particular about how his pin looks. Well, he should have thought that before he decided to wear that stupid pin,” said Abraxas amused as they walked out. Abraxas was trying to keep talking to push away the awkwardness. 

They stepped out and sat down at their chairs for the ceremony which was absolutely beautiful. Abraxas found himself sobbing his heart out and Bryn looked at him. Abraxas wondered if Bryn would judge him, but then he extended his hand kerchief which Abraxas took and wiped his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said and looked away. His face had a constant pink hue as his hand was in Bryn’s arm throughout the ceremony.

Later, they danced. Bryn twirled him around the dance floor and Abraxas loved it. He was smiling happily. Bryn saw Zeus and Tom dance and Abraxas also took in the sight.

“Finally. Though from the way I see it, its going to be a long saga before they can both be happy because they are both stubborn idiots,” said Abraxas.

“Well, at this point- I think only Zeus is there to realise that Tom has more than friendly-brotherly feelings for him,” said Bryn nodding to Tom’s uncles who were all watching and talking between themselves.

“Oh please. Tom hasn’t completely accepted it himself,” said Abraxas and then realised that he was having a regular conversation with Bryn.

Bryn and Zeus are friends. They have been since Bryn was a third year and helped Zeus find his way to Potions class room. Then, their friendship only grew when Zeus became a prefect when Bryn was the head boy. And Zeus is the more romantic one among them. He has been planning on asking advice to him on something, though a bit hesitant because Abraxas is Zeus’s younger cousin. Well, but Bryn doesn’t have many friends he trusts like Zeus. 

“I will go get us some drinks,” said Abraxas and Bryn nodded. He went and collected Tom, Septimus and Orion enroute. Zeus walked over to him.

“Bry, you better treat our Axe right. Hope you remember our conversation,” said Zeus with a teasing smile. Oh, Bryn did remember the shovel talk, thank you very much.

“I need help,” said Bryn.

“Ask away,” said Zeus sitting down next to him.

“So, Abraxas mentioned that he has always wanted a love match. Something romantic. So- I just, I wanted to do something – something that gives him a modicum of the kind of romance he hoped for,” said Bryn.

Zeus just looked at Bryn. His Uncle is a clever man who can measure people well. He chose the right person for Abraxas and Zeus approved. He knew Bryn will take care of their Axe.

“Court him and talk to him. Court him like how a pureblood is courted,” said Zeus.

Bryn looked thoughtful for a moment. And then he nodded.

“Yes, that is sensible. It is romantic and I don’t have to stop being myself and do something too sugary sweet,” said Bryn.

“Exactly,” said Zeus smiling. Then the boys were walking over and the conversation shifted.

Next morning, it was time for Zeus to leave. He bid bye to Emory and Thomas, his own family and the extended family, his friends and everyone, really. Then he saw Tom was sitting outside on the stone bench. Saying goodbye to Tom is the hardest thing for Zeus every time he comes back. Because Tom is his spirit and his closest friend in the world. He is more than a brother or a friend, to be honest. Somehow, they forged a bond which Zeus knew very people in this world are lucky to have. 

He went and sat next to Tom who looked at him. 

“Oh, little one, don’t look at me like that,” said Zeus.

“Like what?” asked Tom, who was definitely not sulking.

“Like I took your favourite toy away,” said Zeus.

Tom did not say anything. 

“I will be back for Septimus’s coming off age party and then yours. Now smile,” said Zeus. 

“Sep’s birthday is months away,” said Tom.

“But we would still write,” said Zeus.

Tom huffed.

“I don’t care,” he said. Zeus tried not to smile because he knew Tom would kick him.

“Stay safe. I hear the island people don’t like strangers,” said Tom. Zeus was going to another island in the Arabian Sea.

“They don’t. But they are impressed with my knowledge and also by the fact that my mentors are your parents. If I am good enough to be their student, I am good enough for entry into the island,” said Zeus amused.

“I am sure they also sent word. They spoil you a lot, indulging you in these mad adventures,” said Tom, almost smiling.

“Says the biggest spoilt prince in the world,” said Zeus.

Tom just huffed.

“I will come running if you need me,” said Zeus.

“I know. I am that special. Now off you go Mr Black,” said Tom. 

Zeus pulled Tom into a hug and Tom clutched him like a lifeline, willing himself to not cry. He hated goodbyes too. Zeus left soon after.

As Tom sat staring at where Zeus disappeared, he realised that he was in over his head. If this strange all-consuming feeling that is coursing through him is what is called love, then he is in love. He is in love with Zeus and Tom felt his world tilt in its axis. 

He felt presence behind him and took a deep breath to take the tears away before turning and smiling brightly at Zeus’s parents who were smiling at him. 

“Ah, he left again. But we must thank you for strong arming him to attend all the family functions,” said Mrs Black.

“I didn’t do anything. I just asked him to come. I am sure he would have come otherwise too,” said Tom, flushing.

“Oh sweety, you don’t know, do you? It was hard to get him to come back home in the initial years before and soon after he joined the job at ministry. That is not the case now,” said Mrs Black. 

“He just doesn’t want to be weighed up by the family duty because he hates the politics,” said Tom, in a matter of fact way.

“Hmm, but he will have to take up the politics someday. If it was up to me, I would have my son do whatever he wants,” said Alphard.

“He knows that,” said Tom with a comforting smile.

“Are you both going back to the war efforts?” asked Tom.

“Yes, we have a camp to protect. Risky business, you see,” smiled Mrs Black but she hugged Tom tight. 

Tom was a bit moody  for the rest of the vacation. He focussed on planning their trip next year. All four of them has decided to travel around the world next year before joining any course. Tom knew he will miss his parents and the other three will too. So, they are taking a two week break six times during the travels to be back with the family. Also, since Abraxas has a betrothed who may not be able to join them throughout, its only fair that they get some time together. 

Tom was now reading through yet another letter from Zeus. It was good news. Tom also used the time to place Zeus’ cloth order in advance. He has picked the designs for the next one year which the designer will provide on a timely manner. Tom did not follow the wizarding fashion. He is planning on ensuring that what Zeus wears become fashion. He only picks the best.

He looked at Zeus’s signature and suddenly felt like crying. He missed Zeus like anything. Tom has come to realise that Zeus means more to him and now as he sat there looking at the signature, he can feel the intensity. 

“Tom, are you crying?” asked Abraxas worried as he got up from where he was perched in the window sill. Septimus rushed over from where he was reading and Orion who was writing something at the table looked up. 

Tom couldn’t stop crying. His tears only increased and he realised he was sobbing.

“Oh, Tom what happened?” asked Abraxas holding him. Septimus ran his hand through Tom’s back in a soothing gesture. Orion meanwhile was perusing the letter wondering if he will have to send hit men after his brother to injure him. He can’t kill him because Tom wouldn’t forgive him for that. But it was just a normal letter. It is a fond letter and Orion can actually feel his brother’s fondness for Tom as he reads it. 

“What happened? Say something,” said Orion, placing his hand on the side of Tom’s head, comfortingly. 

“I love him. I – I- I love Zeus,” said Tom and then he broke into tears again. 

All three looked at each other.

Then Tom realised they were not surprised. He wiped his face and looked at them.

“You are not surprised,” said Tom looking at all three of them. 

It was Abraxas who broke first and laughed.

“Oh Tom, you are so-goodness, out of all of us its not you who I thought would be so sensitive when it comes to romance,” said Abraxas hugging Tom tight. 

“I am not sensitive. It is such a stupid love. For one Zeus is betrothed and I know that Zeus see me as a child. Its no stupid. Why can’t I just not love anyone?” asked Tom, close to tears again.

“Love is love. It just happens. Look at Orion- you would ask me why I would love such a dickhead. But he is my dickhead,” said Septimus.

“His dick and dickhead are yours, we know,” sassed Abraxas. Orion was red. And swatted both Septimus and Abraxas.

Tom also snorted.

“Listen, Tom- this is not the end of world. You love Zeus, good. If it works out, it does or it doesn’t. What is the point in letting it weigh you down? Sep- When I was being a fool, Sep did try and when I was still being a fool- he just let it be. By luck, we are together now and that was how it was supposed to be. Love is not something you should punish yourself over,” said Orion.

Septimus was looking at Orion with so much pride, Tom just hugged them both tight. He then turned and wrapped Abraxas into the hug. All four stayed in the bed, eating and talking about everything. When he was falling asleep between Orion and Abraxas, Septimus’s hand reaching over to him above Orion’s torso, he was glad. Oh, he was glad for listening to his parents when they asked him to give these three a chance. They are his life. If he saw Zeus in his dreams that night, like many other- well, it is all part and parcel of life. Some dreams may never come true but that has never stopped anyone from dreaming.

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few months


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggest chapter after the first one, I couldn't stop!!

Part 16 

Abraxas looked at the letter and felt his cheeks turn pink. He has met Bryn almost every day this summer when he came to the manor or when he and his friends decided to meet at Septimus’s. Now, back in school for his final year he is getting the letters. This letter in particular – well, Bryn is going to court him according to it.

“So, what has got you all blushing?” asked Septimus amused.

Tom also looked up. Orion was just lounging back on the sofa, an eye brow raised. 

“Bryn is going to court me,” said Abraxas blushing again.

“That is good news. You will get your romance after all,” smiled Tom and Abraxas felt like sobbing a bit. Yes, he will get his romance after all. But before that he needed to talk with his betrothed. His betrothal was announced and he heard a few snide comments from their housemates about how a grown alpha male like Bryn would certainly graze the field rather than wait on an underage betrothed till their wedding. 

When Bryn was a regular visitor at manor, as his father’s protégé, he used to be intimidated. Much before that when he met Bryn as Septimus’s brother, he was intimidated. The only male in their generation he knows to be more intimidating is Zeus, but Zeus is his brother. So, it doesn’t matter. He also knew that Bryn has had some partners over the years from Septimus’s mouth or when Bryn brought someone to a family event. 

However, when he was at an age to have a crush, he sure did develop one on Bryn. He now wonders if his father knew. But then it was nothing overwhelming. He always thought it would just remain a crush which would just go away. It was a couple of years later that the betrothal talks begin. And somehow from that day onwards, he has thought of Bryn as his. In some ways. 

It is difficult to explain because he himself doesn’t understand it because logically is it even fair to ask the man to stay celibate for three years? Wizarding marriages are about fidelity and devotion or the bond itself won’t establish. So, it’s not like he has to worry about after the wedding if he does have some liaisons before it. But that would make it just a regular pureblood marriage. Based on a trust provided by the bond itself. He wanted much more than that. He wants to build trust between himself and Bryn and he also wanted a little bit of romance in their life. Is it too much to hope for? 

Abraxas cannot even imagine another person touching Bryn in ways only he should, according to the contract they will get married when Abraxas turn 20 and Bryn 28. Their age difference is evident but Abraxas actually likes the difference. He and Tom were similar in this. In fact, Abraxas has pestered Tom into talking about it. They liked men- not boys their own age, no offence to Septimus and Orion, it was just their taste. He also knew Tom only has one example to go on as Abraxas is pretty sure that Zeus is the only one for Tom. 

Abraxas blushes when he remembers dancing with Bryn. He took a parchment and wrote a letter.

_Dear Bryn,_

_ I accept your request for a formal courtship. However, before we begin it, I need to speak with you in person. Please arrange a date to meet with me as soon as possible._

_Regards,_

_Abraxas_

Abraxas saw the owl off with the letter. He then looked at his friends who were all busy in their own things. Tom was reading over a book Zeus sent him- he already has a shelf full of books that Zeus has sent. Nerds. 

Orion and Septimus had a domestic dispute when they discussed children for their wedding contract. Orion had been adamant about not putting down any number of kids or anything like that and Abraxas agrees with his side of the argument because the family was insisting on an unbreakable contract which would mean that if they put in three children, they will have to have three children or there will be huge financial and inheritance repercussions.

Orion’s exact words to his parents were that “You know Septimus is the one who can carry among us and it is his body. I will not have anyone make demands like that of him. I don’t know what you do, but that clause won’t go into the contract. He is not my baby oven.” 

And he saw Septimus cry like a baby when Abraxas himself told him Orion’s stance. But even the Weasley family patriarchs, Septimus’s grandparents were pushing for the clause along with the Black-Malfoy extended family. In fact, his Aunt Milani asked Septimus to try and convince Orion to appease them all.

It was a shit show after that. Orion was furious at his mother and entire family and angry at Septimus for listening to them over him. Septimus tried to explain that it is for Orion too, so that the fragile family peace doesn’t get affected. But like the bull head that Orion is, he acted all high and mighty saying Septimus shouldn’t live to please everyone. That had been the wrong thing to say and Septimus has not talked to him since then. It has been two days since that and both are brooding. 

\------------------------

Orion casts sideways glance at Septimus who was looking at his book and nowhere else. His eyes were red rimmed and Orion felt guilty for lashing out at Septimus. His beautiful Sep deserved much more than that stupid contract and the very principle of it has Orion on edge. Maybe it is his protective streak. But in the process, he has managed to hurt the one person he didn’t want to hurt at all. He curses his pride and moved closer in the sofa. He takes a deep breath and move behind Septimus and wrap his arms around him. 

Septimus’s body shakes and Orion is worried and turns his face to see him in tears. He was sobbing and now clutching Orion tight like he is the life line. Their fight was yesterday morning and it was evening now on the next day and merlin, Orion has no idea how he managed to not have Septimus in his arms. 

“I am so sorry rabbit, just stop crying,” said Orion, wiping his eyes.

It is a nickname they now have for the past few months. It was a name that go stuck during one of those lazy Sundays in the Weasley house. They were sun bathing, both of them, lying in each other’s arms on the grass in the sloppy hills of Ottery St Catchpole. There were gnomes nearby and of course rabbits. Apart from squirrels, porcupines and even civets. Sep had a name for all the animals. He was petting a rabbit as they laid there and then took a carrot from the farm stack and broke it in half, one for himself and the other for the rabbit. Orion had watched amused as they both chewed on it. He had a habit of petting Septimus occasionally. Orion would never admit it, he likes pampering Septimus. And he started petting Sep right then.

Sep had looked at him and beamed. The next words had left Orion’s mouth with a teasing tilt.

“You pet your rabbit and I will pet mine.” Septimus blushed a beautiful red at that and the name stuck. His heart always warms at the memory as it does now. But the pain he now sees in Septimus’s face takes away from the warmth.

“We will put in one and I will set Uncle Gellert on them. Maybe we wouldn’t even have to put a number when Uncle Gellert is done with them. I wish he didn’t have limitations in interfering in the ‘family decisions’,” said Orion because he knew his extended family is scared of Uncle Gellert. 

Sep got up and took Orion’s hand and led them out. They were in a public space, evidently Sep needs privacy. And after not talking for close to 29 hours, all Orion needs right now is to cuddle with Sep. They were stepping out of the common room and going up towards the staff quarters. They are greeted by Uncle Gellert and Albus both of whom smile at them.

“Ah, the fight is over?” asked Albus smiling.

Both nodded.

“We wanted to talk about something privately. We will be in our room,” said Septimus. Gellert brushed his hair and fixed it. 

“Go on, we will call you for tea. Now, no funny business,” said Gellert.

Both blushed at that.

“Uncle Gellert” 

Septimus sounded scandalised at the very notion. Of course, they wouldn’t do anything like that in a room which is all four of theirs. It is a place with a lot of significance to all four of them, like their holy place. Its their nest. That’s why it became our room from Tom’s room. 

Harry was asleep in the sofa with Luke. Ethan must be in Uncle Noma’s quarters. They all knew Uncle Thomas and Emory feels Alexi is still too small to be on sleepovers of his own. But they were planning sleepovers for him and Manik with Uncle Gabriel and Lautaro. They were at the same age group and very close. 

Orion followed Septimus into their room. The fact that Sep has not spoken to him after that or hasn’t touched him since he let go of his hand outside their house common room is worrying. Orion hopes he hasn’t fucked up too much. Sep wouldn’t leave him, would he? Orion knows he is a teenager but he also knows that Septimus is it for him. He would die alone otherwise because he can never imagine anyone taking his Sep’s place, even if Sep probably hates him now.

Maybe he is overthinking. Sep removed his shoe and robes and climbed onto the bed. It smelled like all four of them. Orion did the same and joined Sep in bed. 

Sep turned and looked at him. He took Orion’s hand in his.

“You have to tell me the truth,” said Septimus.

“I would never lie to you,” said Orion, wondering what this was about.

“Do you really want to marry me in the future?” asked Septimus.

Orion looked at Septimus. He didn’t know where this was coming from. But he knew the answer to that question like the palm of his hand.

“Yes”

“How can you know? I – I am not a proper pureblood. We only started dating a few months back. I- I don’t want you to regret the decision when you meet new people. We are going to travel and then do our studies. I wonder if you will still feel this way about us later,” said Septimus worrying his lips.

Orion looked at him.

“Now, can I ask you a question before I answer that?” asked Orion.

Septimus nodded. He was so adorable. Orion wanted this conversation to be over with and have Septimus firmly in his arms. 

“Do you want to marry me?” asked Orion.

Septimus nodded.

“Yes” 

His voice was broken. Like he was close to tears. 

“I want to marry you. I don’t want you to resent me in the future. You are the one for me Ori but I don’t want you to hate me later,” said Septimus sobbing as he curled closer to Orion.

“Look here, I may meet a thousand people and you will meet them too. However, they are all inconsequential. You said I am the one for you. Look, Sep, my rabbit, you are the one for me. What brought this on?” asked Orion.

“I- you got all agitated and I was feeling uneasy about it. I was wondering if you were feeling trapped because I know how much you hate being tied down to anything,” said Septimus.

“I do not like being tied down to anything, true. But that anything does not include you. I am already tied to you irrevocably, you idiot- my idiot. This tie is something I treasure more than life itself. It is the duties to the Black Name itself that I hate and refuse to be tied down to. Not you, never you. I am all yours,” said Orion 

Septimus blushed.

“And I yours,” said Septimus, his face red as Orion moved on top of him, looking at him with so much love.

“So, my sass king, will you marry me a few years down the line?” asked Orion.

Septimus nodded.

“Yes”

“Now, I am so sorry for being an asshole yesterday. You didn’t deserve that anger. I was just pissed off. Sep, I can’t let them write 4 or 5 kids because your family is known for fertility. I know what happened to your grandmother’s sister. I have heard your mother say that tale. She died giving birth. On her fourth delivery. It is more than just sad. It was plain carelessness from whoever was concerned. We will have a child when we want, when you are in good health and only if you want,” said Orion.

Septimus ran a soothing hand through Orion’s cheek.

“We can get Uncle Gellert involved. We will say one. That is fair,” said Septimus.

Orion huffed but nodded, burying his head on Septimus’s shoulder. Orion has dated a good many numbers of people in the past. And he now understands what this ‘relationship’ is all about. He never had this. He has never put down his guard before or trusted them enough to even get into his bed. Any and all clumsy sex was in some usual school haunts. He never let them past the wall. Sep- he has been inside the wall since they were both 11. All three are his friends. Abraxas is his little cousin. Tom is his best friend and Septimus- Septimus is more than a friend. He is everything.

“Ori- “

“Hmm?”

Septimus puckered his lips and Orion chased after those beautiful lips, all his.

\------------------------------

_Little One,_

_ I did not let them try and use me as a practice target for their archery, I promise. Though not for their lack of trying. It seems you have read everything I sent to learn about such details of their culture, my little nerd. I have added you as a beneficiary to my Gringotts account for you to spend on all the shopping on my behalf. I don’t want to go to Gringotts every time to get the money. We will later sort out the account when I have to enter the Wizengamot._

_I am glad Orion and Septimus got over their little argument. Like, anyone with eyes could see they will get together when they were eleven. You were all eleven. I still can’t believe how fast you all grew up. You never did tell me what you want for your birthday. Are you going to make me work on this? Maybe I will. You always do like it when I work my ass off on a gift. High maintenance one you are, little one. Mother and Father said that you write to them more now. Thank you. They don’t feel my absence much when you keep popping in, I think. _

_Now, guess what I am bringing you from this island? It is one of their specialities. You better find out before I bring it home or I might have to return it. Kidding. The hunt is all yours. Also, make sure Bryn doesn’t get too close physically with Abraxas. Continue the chaperoning._

_Love,_

_Zeus_

Tom’s heart broke a little as he read the letter but he tried to look at the happy things. Zeus will be back next month. That in itself is cool. They are reaching the end of October anyway. November will be over before he knows it.

Tom knows his stupid heart is being stupid with the feelings for Zeus. It is evident that Zeus doesn’t think of him that way. But his heart just hopes. And isn’t that a foolish thing to do. He kept the letter away. He had already sent a response. He should focus on his studied because he wants to go out with great marks. Also, he won’t disappoint his parents, family or Zeus. 

“Tom”

He turned to see a very familiar four going five year old standing at his doors. Tom is the head boy and he has a set of room for himself which obviously shares with all his friends. They all stay here now. Tom was not above using his perks of being two teachers’ son when it comes to having his friends closer.

Tom extended his hand and Harry crashes into him. Harry is like a balm. His angel baby who always brings smile to Tom’s face. 

“Sleepover t’day. Luke is s’taying,” said Harry. 

“Luke is here?” asked Tom. He had been a bit absent minded lately. He hitched Harry on his hips and went out to see Luke climbing the stairs. Obviously the two had some competition.

“I win,” beamed Harry. Luke pouted.

“You can win too. We will share,” said Harry. Luke perked up at that and Tom gathered him and hitched him on his other side.

“Ah, the squirts are safe. They decided that they want to run ahead of poor old Aunt Arianna,” said Arianna as she appeared from the wall. Tom rolled his eyes at his aunt. 

“I am sure I know who started it,” said Tom. His aunt had a naughty streak as wide as the quidditch pitch. Arianna chuckled and then moved closer, giving all three of them a warmth they only feel with her before drifting to leave.

“Tell Uncle Abe and Aunt Grace that I asked after them and my baby sister too,” said Tom.

“I sure will,” she said and was soon gone. 

“Agh, you are both growing heavy,” said Tom rolling his eyes as he took his giggling brothers inside the massive room.

“So, Is Ethan here?” asked Tom.

“Yes, bro’thr is with Ayna,” said Luke beaming.

Tom cuddled in the bed with his two brothers. They soothed his soul with their innocence. Uncle Noma brought Ethan and Ayna up. Both ran in and crashed on Tom who caught them in time.

“You will be fine here?” asked Uncle Noma, inspecting Tom’s face with a worried look.

“I will fine Uncle. I will call for help if I need it. Can you tell Uncle Laut that we are having a massive sleepover here? We would all love to have Manic here,” said Tom. Noma shook his head in exasperation. As if any of them can deny their Tom anything.

“I will let him know,” he said and left. 

Noma was worried as he stepped down. They had all noticed that Tom is somewhat upset these days and Gellert and Albus had a talk with them. Evidently it is about Zeus. But none of them knew how to broach the subject. Gabriel was having fits and many furious words were thrown which did not bode well for a certain Black family patriarch who is currently roaming the world. But Zeus is their family and he knows Gabriel is angry because he is worried about Tom. 

He knocked on Lautaro’s door. Gabriel opened it. 

“Hmm?” 

Gabriel just moved away from the door. Noma closed the door behind as he went and sat on the sofa. Lautaro was feeding Manic in the sofa. 

“I just got back from dropping the two with Tom,” said Noma and that got him attention. The other two adults in the room looked at him. 

“Tom- he looked better than yesterday but he – I am worried. Tom is not just an ordinary teenage boy. We all know that. He is sensitive, powerful and above all that our kid. I can’t stand by and watch this,” said Noma biting his lip. 

“Maybe we can talk to the Blacks and set up a betrothal?” asked Gabriel.

“Talk sense Gabe. We all know Zeus considers Tom as a brother or a friend. Someone he has to take care of and someone he adores. He won’t be happy with any betrothal marriage as it is. Thank god, his previous betrothal proposal was just that a proposal. I don’t see that boy abiding by it. And him being unhappy about it would not be what Tom wants. Besides, it would make Tom unhappy when the person he is supposed to marry doesn’t even want to marry him in the first place- love or not,” said Lautaro. Emotions were running high. Lautaro is pregnant again. The thought of any of their children getting hurt has him on edge. Gabriel just sat next to him and soothed him.

“He asked if Manik can also have a sleep over,” said Noma.

“Gabe, you take him to Tom once he finished eating,” said Lautaro settling against his husband. Gabriel hummed.

\---------------------

Bryn is a bit flustered and even anxious as he arrives to meet his young betrothed. Bryn is a very honest man. It is in the nature of Weasleys. Even their jealousy would be out in the open to see. He can admit that he has not thought of Abraxas anything but a kid in the family until Abraxas grew into a beautiful teenager a year before. 

He is a businessman and people say a lot of things about him being business minded and affection less in the society circles. Because that is all Bryn lets them see or the vultures will jump in. Abraxas has an icy strength about him that no one would even begin to guess is there in that beautiful teen with a kind smile and a shy dip of his head every time he sees Bryn. He knows that Abraxas will stand up to him and that makes the blood in his veins thrum.

He is greeted by Uncle Gellert and Albus who hugs him and well, Bryn hugs them back. Not many has hugging privileges with Gellert and Albus. Only family and he know he is just a child to them and that makes it even more intimidating. Probably the only two people who intimidates him other than his young betrothed of course.

They are at the family house in Hogsmeade. It is a weekend. The whole family is around. Abraxas must be inside somewhere.

“Keep your paws to yourself,” said Gellert lightly. Oh, Bryn knew better than to try and touch Abraxas right under the nose of these two or any of the family, really. 

“I will,” he said with a tilt of his head and climbs the stairs.

“You should stop intimidating the kids”

Bryn heard Albus tell Gellert who just grumbled.

“Master Bryn, are you looking for Master Abraxas?” asked Snow, Tom’s elf as soon as she saw him.

“Yes Snow, can you guide me to him?” asked Bryn petting the elf a bit only to have her glare at him with no heat. They all do that to tease the elf.

“Master Bryn must stop being naughty. Master Abraxas in the upper balcony in the west wing,” said Snow and strutted out. Well, even Tom’s elf behaved like him. 

“I know what you are thinking brother- don’t even say it,” said Tom wryly as he stepped down, flanked by Orion and his own little brother. His eyes narrowed when he saw Orion’s arm around Septimus’s hip. His brother rebuked Orion with a look and moved away. Or Bryn would have done it for him. 

“Come, I will take you to him. Did you have to piss off Snow?” asked Septimus amused as he half dragged Bryn up.

“You reek of Orion. He better not -

Septimus rolled his eyes and hugged Bryn tight.

“You know Ori would never do something I don’t want him to do,” said Septimus.

“I do trust that kid. But after what that last bastard did- I am on edge when I see a potential suitor near you,” said Bryn.

“I am a big boy now. I can take care of myself,” said Septimus with a pout as he hung onto his brother.

“Not helping your case here, squirt,” said Bryn amused as he ruffled his little brother’s hair.

They reached the balcony.

“Be nice with him,” said Septimus. Bryn nodded and stepped in. 

There were no chaperones around and he found Abraxas sitting in a sofa that faces the walls even as the fresh air and nature sprawled out before them brings them the smell of nature.

“Abraxas”

Said man turned and saw him. There was that shy smile and Bryn stalked forward. Abraxas gave him his hand when Abraxas asked for it and pressed a kiss against his palm as always. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t be so chivalrous?” asked Bryn. Abraxas chuckled.

“I actually thought you were just messing with me,” said Abraxas sheepishly. 

Bryn sat down and just snorted.

“Now, you wanted to see me,” said Bryn.

Abraxas huffed out a laugh.

“Straight to the business, huh?” asked Abraxas. There was silence.

“You said you wanted to court me.I- I must say I didn’t expect you to make such an effort or do something like that. I- I just want you to know that I am extremely happy you did that,” said Abraxas.

Bryn could sense the but coming. 

“But- I have a few questions,” said Abraxas. Okay, questions- Abraxas can live with.

“My classmates and well- a good chunk of the school believes that since I am still legally underage, you would be resorting with others. Well- the exact word used was- playing the field,” said Abraxas. Bryn wishes that Abraxas would give out names because he and his future father-in-law has a revenge to plan and it is a dish best served cold. 

“Who?” 

“The ‘who’ is not the matter. I- was wondering- if you do sleep, I mean have sexual liaisons with others or if you will when our betrothal is progressing. It is not considered infidelity since we won’t be bonded then. But-I – Abraxas stopped talking.

Bryn saw his betrothed turn red even as he said it. 

"Abraxas, I don't have a lover. I haven't taken anyone to bed in the past 5-6 months. Nothing serious either. It was a casual sex thing. They are now dating someone and doing well. Now, about whether or not I intend on continuing liaisons with others until you are off age or until we are married? No. I would never disrespect you like that. You are my betrothed and you are the only person I will have sex with, now or in the future. And with now I didn't mean right now. May after you turn 17. Even then, we will wait till you are ready," said Bryn.

If it was possible Abraxas turned even more red. 

“Were you upset?” asked Bryn.

Abraxas felt vulnerable but he gave a small nod.

“I stopped the casual sex liaisons because I am not much of a casual sex person and work called. You have nothing to worry about. I don’t know if you know this, Weasleys take commitment and fidelity seriously even without a wedding ring on,” said Bryn lightly. He was hoping that he can put his young betrothed at ease. 

Abraxas gave a small nod.

“Do you think I am a child?” asked Abraxas.

Bryn snorted at that.

“If I thought that we wouldn’t be here now, will we? But I do think you are too young at the moment. There is time,” said Bryn.

Abraxas nodded and looked down.

“Do you think I am too old?” asked Bryn. Abraxas looked up surprised, blinking. Like that thought didn’t even occur to him. It was heartening to watch. ‘

“Of course, no. You are not old. You are 25,” said Abraxas in a matter of fact tone. Bryn didn’t say anything. 

“Was that all you wanted to know?” asked Bryn.

Abraxas nodded.

“I have a few questions for you,” said Bryn.

Abraxas looked at him in askance.

“You grew up in a palatial mansion. Weasley House is just an ordinary place. You will be fine there?” asked Bryn. He loved his home but he did wonder about Abraxas.

“I love Weasley house. I like that the place is simple and more one with nature than Manor. No offence to my family house, but it is a museum,” said Abraxas, red as he said that.

“Don’t tell my father that I said that though,” said Abraxas, rather quickly. 

Bryn snorted but nodded.

“You wouldn’t mind living with these many people?” asked Bryn.

“They are all my family Bryn. And I love having a house full of people rather than be just four people in a 150-room manor,” said Abraxas wryly.

Bryn had to fight to keep his amused smile away. 

“I- I want to work even after- you know- “

“I am not going to lock you inside the Weasley House,” said Bryn.

Abraxas rolled his eyes.

“I know what I want to do. Basically, I want to run an animal care centre. There is none in Britain. Tom and Septimus will work with me and Orion will do the business part of it. They all have their own career objectives. But this is a dream project of ours. So, I am going to study animal healing,” said Abraxas.

Bryn just looked at him for a moment.

“Oh, you will be very much at home in Ottery St Catchpole,” said Bryn amused. 

Abraxas didn’t say anything. 

The elf brought tea and both of them had the tea.

Then Bryn was ready to leave. 

“You will receive your first courtship gift next week,” said Bryn. Abraxas nodded. He extended his hand which Bryn took. They walked down like that, Abraxas only letting go when they reached the hall. Bryn gave him a small nod before leaving.

\----------------------------------------

Tom was looking forward to Christmas. Zeus came back three days before Christmas. He also brought with him a hunt. It is their thing. Zeus brings him memorabilia- something meaningful from every trip he goes to. However, even though he arrived three days earlier, Tom is yet to see him. He knew there were a lot of Black family engagement and duties that Orion was complaining about. Well, he did wait this long to see Zeus, he can wait a bit more.

Meanwhile Zeus reached the Grindelore mansion. He saw Uncle Emory in the garden. Ah, Tom did say the whole family will be here. Uncle Emory and Uncle Gabriel were walking their respective sons, Alexander and Manic. They nodded to him in greeting and the kids waved.

He jogged in and saw Gellert and Albus on the sofa. He kept the bag away and hugged them from behind.

“Zeus” 

Both turned and smiled at him. Well as much as Gellert Grindelwald’s smiles go, it was a smile. 

“Zeussss”

Before he could turn, he was on floor with at least four kids on top of him. Ethan, Harry, Luke, Ayna were on him. All four were giggling.

“Oh, I missed you all too,” he said and wrapped all four in a hug.

“You should actually be grounding them for tripping you,” said Orion wryly. He was sitting in another corner of the room. His brother came yesterday night itself. But Zeus still had ‘meetings’ with extended family. 

“But they are my little monsters. I can’t have them grounded now, Can I?” asked Zeus teasingly tickling all five of them. 

“Where is Tom?” asked Zeus as he got on his feet and handed over the sweets he brought from the island to Lautaro so that he can share it among the kids. Lautaro patted his head I n greeting. 

At the mention of Tom everyone looked up. 

Zeus was surprised.

“What? Is he alright?” asked Zeus seeing the reaction.

“Yes. He is fine. Just brooding upstairs, go on,” said Uncle Thomas who was helping Grace feed her child in the far corner. Uncle Aberforth looming over them worried. 

“Hmm. Is she alright?” he asked nodding to the baby girl and Thomas nodded.

“Teething troubles,” said Grace. 

Zeus went up not realising that he left a hall full of adults worried.

Zeus saw Tom curled in the sofa. 

He sat down and tapped on Tom’s shoulder. 

“Leave me alone,” he muttered and then his body tensed for a moment and he turned.

“Its you,” he said and there it was, that bright smile that made Zeus’s warm. Tom hugged him tight and Zeus returned it.

They then sat there, talking about the trip and of course the meetings. 

“Now your hunt. Let us see what I have brought huh?” asked Zeus.

Tom rolled his eyes at the suspense.

He opened his bag and Tom is surprised when Zeus gets up and open the window. He then took a parchment and gave it to Tom.

“Read it out loud and extent your hand. You should mean it when you ask them to come to you,” said Zeus.

“Is this some cult?” asked Tom amused. But then he extended his hand and read the words written in old Greek. Yes, he can read it. He has never come across this reference before though. Essentially it means- Come to me my protector, come to me my companion, come to me my guide, I will respect you, care for you and love you. Come to me if I am worthy.

As the words left Tom’s mouth- an otherworldly glow surrounded the region. It was like the nature was crackling with magic.

And then Tom saw it, a beautiful phoenix flying towards the window and Tom looked at Zeus in shock. Tom was close to tears when the magnificent bird came and sat on Tom’s hand. They are heavy and Zeus placed his arm beneath Tom’s to ensure that his hand doesn’t hurt.

The phoenix bent down and nipped at Tom’s face, bonding. Tom chuckled through tears as the phoenix brushed his tears away with its feathers.

“Artemis. You are Artemis,” said Tom. The bird preened at that and then turned to nip at Zeus who laughed. 

“You named him after me with a goddess name,” said Zeus still laughing.

“Don’t think so high of yourself. But, well you did give me the biggest gift possible on earth,” said Tom trying not to cry.

He turned and so did Zeus.

The entire family was standing there, most of them in shock. 

Tom’s parents were beaming. Both sets of them. Emory was explaining the legend to Thomas while Gellert and Albus came forward.

“Father, Dad- look at what Zeus did,” said Tom beaming. 

“I did nothing. Artemis came to you because you deserve it,” said Zeus fondly.

“But- started Tom.

“He is right. Phoenix is not a gift we can simply give. The giver should deserve to give it and the receiver should deserve to have it,” said Gellert softly wrapping an arm around his son as Zeus balanced Artemis for a moment. 

“Artemis came to you love. It means a lot of things. I will teach you everything,” said Albus, pressing a kiss to Tom’s head. Both parents looked at Zeus and then Artemis was nipping at them.

Both petted Artemis for a moment, welcoming him to the family and looked at Tom.

“We can’t thank you enough. This is such a thoughtful gift, Zeus. Having a phoenix protector is better than anything we can offer for his safety and guidance. Thank you,” said Gellert.

“Thank you, Zeus,” said Albus, patting his head. Zeus turned red at the praise from both of them because he didn’t want it to be made out to be a big thing. Tom deserved everything in this world.

Fawkes flew in and sat on father’s shoulder, nipping at Dad as Tom watched amused. Then the phoenix flew down and sat on Tom’s shoulder.

“You are heavy,” said Tom amused. But Fawkes just swatted him with the wings and was keenly observing Artemis. They were having a conversation.

“Okay, Tom- listen. Phoenixes burn when they accept a companion. It is a process. So, brace yourself and let him stand on the table,” said Albus.

Tom worried his lips but he and Zeus helped Artemis to land on the table. 

“I feel like he is calling me,” said Abraxas.

“Me too,” said Gabriel.

“I have heard it too,” said Thomas. All were feeling the same.

“He is calling all of us. Because you are all Tom’s family. He will bond with all of us like Fawkes does. He may fly over and sniff us all right now,” said Aberforth having previous experience with first bonding.

And the bird does. It went and sniffed every single one of them and came back and sat on the table before burning. From the ashes it rose and crowed at Tom and Zeus. Fawkes scooped him up and was about to fly.

“Let him care for Artemis for the day. It is soothing to have another phoenix, a motherly one on burning days,” said Albus.

Tom huffed but nodded.

“You better take care of him or we will have a conversation you wouldn’t like Fawkes,” said Tom and Fawkes playfully tugged at Tom’s hair before taking off. They have always had a playful relationship.

All left and Tom jumped on Zeus tackling him to the ground. He then let up and they researched about the phoenixes a bit more.

“What task do you have to do to be able to gift a phoenix?” asked Tom.

“That is a secret,” said Zeus and no amount of pestering gave Tom the answer.

It is a secret the islanders guard and is something that the giver and receiver can know. Should Zeus choose to tell him, Tom can know. 

“Why though?” asked Tom. He was laying with his head on Zeus’s stomach. Zeus was sleeping, mostly. He had not had a proper sleep since returning.

“You do call me out on my protective streak. Artemis will guard you when I can’t be there to do that,” said Zeus. Tom didn’t say anything. He just went back to the book, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

“After setting the bar so high, I don’t know how Zeus imagines anyone would ever live up to him in Tom’s life when he will reject Tom,” said Gabriel. There was sadness and anger in his words as he slumped onto the sofa in the living room.

All the adults were silent. They were all thinking the same. But Gellert and Albus seemed lighter. 

“You both know something,” said Thomas.

“Hmm. What do you all know about the legend of Gift of Phoenix?” asked Gellert.

“It is a protected legend,” said Gabriel.

“Yes. Essentially anyone who knows the task will not be able to do the task that one has to win to be able to gift. It is a – the best we can say is that it is a gift that means that the giver and receiver are soul mates. Their journey maybe hard, but they will end up together,” said Albus after ensuring that none of the kids were around to overhear.

Gellert looked at Albus, a small smile on his face.

“So, we needn’t ask just who gifted Albus the Phoenix, huh?” asked Thomas teasing.

Albus blushed at that.

“Don’t remind me of the besotted look I had to bear for an unmentionable amount of time when a certain reckless someone gifted it to a 17 -year -old Albus Dumbledore to prove a point,” said Aberforth amused.

\------------------------

Albus looked at Gellert. They were in their room. It is very late in the night. Harry is with his brothers in the kids’ room. The whole house is in Christmas spirit. Gellert’s and Albus’s hands are entwined and they were sniffing each other, a lot of emotions running through them, reminded of their teenage years.

“I don’t know if I am prepared to watch our son be in pain. Or maybe Zeus will surprise us. I don’t know,” said Albus, pressing his face on Gellert’s chest. 

“Well, we will stand by him. I have come to realise that sometimes the best we can do is stand by him and be his pillars of support,” said Gellert.

Albus nodded. 

“Zeus is not a fool. He is stubborn like me but maybe- maybe things will work out just fine,” said Gellert.

“I never thought there would come a day when you would say that,” said Albus amused.

Gellert smirked. Gellert and Albus had not known the meaning when they got the phoenix either. It was a challenge. Aberforth had just growled at him that if you are such a powerful prat- bring my brother the best possible gift in the world. It was just a taunt between teenagers, really. Everyone knows that Phoenix is the best possible gift. However, they only know half the reason. The other half is a secret which is part of the phoenix itself. 

Even after Albus and Gellert separated in youthful folly, Fawkes would travel between them, coming to their aid whenever necessary, even staying with Gellert for short periods of time. After they got back together, Fawkes had glowed. It was a casual remark thrown by Nicolas Flamel after seeing Fawkes that awakened their curiosity. 

“Of course, you both have a phoenix, given your bond it’s no surprise”- he had said. They knew Flamel lived a few hundred years already. They went back to the island in search of answers and got them. Maybe time will provide the opportunity for Zeus and Tom to find it out too.

\-------------------------

Christmas was joyous. The whole family was together. All stayed at Grindelore mansion. Tom spent every waking moment with Zeus and his friends Bryn was present too. It was amusing, the slight awkwardness of Abraxas and Bryn if not absolutely adorable.

The night before Tom turns 17, they were all playing a game of quidditch in the yard. After that all retired to their rooms with warm cups of chocolate. At midnight, the entire family celebrated Tom’s birthday with a massive cake cutting. Then all of them went to bed full. 

Next morning, after the very joyous birthday breakfast, it was time for birthday presents. Zeus sat in a sofa with Kieran, Bryn and Aries. Artemis, in her tiny form is perched on Zeus. Tom smiled as he looked at the watch around his wrist. It has their family emblem and is the traditional gift for a wizard coming off age. It is beautiful, made in silver with diamond hands and a phoenix and Basilisk arching on the top, crowning it.

Each of them gave Tom traditional gifts and by the end of it he was beaming. 

“Well, where is your gift?” asked Alphard to Zeus.

“I got a phoenix Uncle Alphard. A gift he himself cannot outdo. What more do I need?” asked Tom exasperated.

“Well, but it was hunt. That is our tradition. Now, coming off age is something else. A traditional gift is in order,” said Zeus teasingly as he shifted, carefully holding Artemis. He pulled out a box and, in his hand, and opened it. 

Zeus’s parents looked at each other as soon as they saw the box. Orion and Aries also exchanged a look. Obviously, it is a Black Family legacy. 

“As the head of Black Family, I finally found a good side if it, I can gift you any Black Family artefact I wish. Trust me you would puke if you went near half of it. It reeks of dark magic. But there are also a lot of good artefacts with family magic in it,” said Zeus.

“You are going to travel, care for animals and well essentially grow up. Of course, Artemis will protect you. But this- this will ensure that you have Black Family magic protection. This would mean that anyone who offends you will be offending not one but three magical families of Sacred 28 apart from the Malfoy House and Weasley Houses who gave you symbols of allegiance as gift. This is a necklace which was worn by a Black patriarch, centuries back. It would burn anyone who steps five feet close to you with ill intention. You need to roll the circlet in the middle for the magic to be active. Otherwise it is a regular necklace. He used to wear it to our family get together and Wizengamot,” said Zeus, amused at the prospect. 

All were silent as they all watched the young couple who were painfully obvious but one of them too oblivious to notice.

“This is too much. Tom is going to be hurt irreparably if –“ Septimus mumbled and buried his head in Orion’s shoulder. Abraxas was worrying his lips but his soon to be mother-in-law just wrapped a comforting arm around him as Bryn looked at him reassuringly. Hopefully, everything will work out for Tom and Zeus. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You


End file.
